Together
by Breeze 001
Summary: Breeze, Blizzard and Black Ice are all one big family. They rely on each other for comfort. When something dreadful happens, everything seems to become a blur. How will they deal with the Teen Titans?
1. Chapter 1

Breeze looked around. Blizzard, her identical twin brother, seemed to be picking on Black Ice, her other identical twin brother. Blizzard was wearing a green woolly jumper, for some reason. Usually he would be the one wearing the cool clothes.

"Blizzard, why are you wearing Icys shirt?" asked Breeze. They all called Black Ice Icy as a nickname. It was quicker. The only way she knew the difference between her brothers was either because Blizzard was picking on Icy or because of the clothes they were wearing. And their voices were slightly different, but you could only tell the difference between their voices if you had lived with them. Which Breeze had done.

"Mine is still in the wash. Not that you can talk, look at you, Breeze, your top isn't even ironed!" Blizzard replied.

"That's because it's your turn to do the ironing, and you've left it so long I have no more tops that aren't in the ironing pile!"

Blizzard grinned. "You're a girl, you're supposed to iron clothes."

"Maybe you should do it for once, or try and get a job! Because men are supposed to get jobs!"

"I'm only twelve and I'm just a lazy person who lets you do everything." He folded his arms and stuck his chest out.

Breeze was confused. What was the point in insulting himself like that? "Yeah, you are. But you have to do the ironing! I'll make Icy give you a lecture if you don't!"

"Fine. But I'll do it at the weekend. When we get a break from all this hard work. I'm still trying to forge mum's signature."

"I can already do mum's signature. And dad's. Why don't you just go do the ironing already?"

"I can't. Be. Bothered."

"Oh, yet you can be bothered to go off with your feminine little rollerblades?"

Black Ice looked up over the brim of his book. "Keep it down. I'm trying to read."

"Oh, right, sorry, Sir," Breeze said sarcastically, annoyed and frustrated that she had to spend every hour of everyday with the morons she called brothers.

Black Ice glared at Breeze. "Hey, could you help me out? This is a pathetic little code. It's really bugging me."

"Oh, sure!" Breeze caught the thick yellow book and flicked it to a random page, suddenly interested in whatever Icy was doing. "Oh, Icy, it's just a bunch of everyone's numbers."

Black Ice looked at her blankly, and she rolled her eyes at her clueless brother, boys could be so stupid...

"Telephone numbers, Icy." Breeze threw the book back at him. It hit him in the chest. "You wont find any of your imaginary friends in there."

Blizzard smirked and chuckled to himself.

"What are you laughing at, wise guy?" Black Ice jumped up onto his feet, knocking the book to the floor.

"Oh no! He's going to throw his tiny brain at me! Help!" Blizzard waved his arms about in the air. He wasn't exactly scared of his brother who was, in his eyes, a nerd. Black Ice liked to study a lot, it was his passion to learn everything about the Earth, even though he was a little clueless at times. At all times.

"Shut up," Icy said, trying to be threatening.

"Make me."

Black Ice sat down and started flicking through the telephone directory. Arguments led to nothing in his eyes.

"What are you looking for?" Blizzard asked more sensibly.

"Dinner." He pointed to a pizza advert. "Anyone for pizza?"

"Oh! Me! I don't care what it is, um, food would be nice!" Breeze hopped onto her feet.

Black Ice looked at Breeze, hopping around the room in happiness. Pizza was her favorite food. He smiled and noticed she still had her wings out.

Their wings, which they had gained when they had been kidnapped as part of a science experiment, were not very strong at first. They slowly got stronger, and stronger, until eventually they were able to lift a person off the ground.

Breeze popped them underneath her favourite green hoodie, that she actually only wore to hide her wings. It was uncomfortable to have to stuff her wings underneath a hoodie. Her brothers put their wings under too.

Along with their wings came another curse. The main part of the experiment was to see if blood could be switched. All three of them had been drained of blood, and what used to lay inside them was replaced with something far, far colder. So cold, they couldn't touch other people for fear of them freezing. Liquid Nitrogen. The one who carried out the experiment was a man called Slade, he wore a gold and black mask, and everything else he wore was just plain black. He was very intimidating. Her brothers and herself lost all their cells in their bodies. That included brain cells. They were quickly restored, now whatever they saw, heard or did, they could remember perfectly, though they had no memory of their past. They were far smarter than any normal people their age, they just didn't care or show it. For them, there was no point in knowing perfect grammar, or every word of every Shakespeare, or every prime number up to eleven digits long, or how to break into a NASA super computer. Blizzard used his brain to figure out how to be cool, make friends, and hook up with girls. Breeze used hers for figuring out people's attitude, and what they were thinking. She wasn't very good at it yet. It was hard to do. Icy spent his learning new stuff to do with maths and physics, although he already knew pretty much everything that could be learned. Each of them also had an adrenaline pumping extreme sport to go with their choice in learning skills- for Blizzard, Rollerblades were awesome. Breeze had a passion for skateboarding. Icy did free running- Basically running around a street, and doing flips, running up walls, and doing other tricks with only your body and surroundings. As awesome as all this stuff was, they didn't like not knowing what had happened in the other half of their life. Which was why they, all three or them, hated Slade.


	2. Chapter 2 Inheritance

Breeze looked up from her slow game of cards at the clock. _9:13pm_ it said. She dropped the cards that she was holding and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Black Ice looked up over his book.

"Bed. I'm tired, and its getting dark," She said, looking at the two lamps they were using. Other than that, the room was dark.

"Hm." He looked back down at his book.

"You're really boring, Icy. Speak more. Then you wouldn't be so strange."

"Who are you calling strange?" Icy jumped onto his feet, taking on a fighting stance, and dropping his book to the floor. Yet again.

"Oh no! Hes going to use his knowledge on me!" Blizzard waved his arms about madly.

"Oh, shut up, Blizzard. We all know that you really just wish you were smarter than me."

"Oh, yeah, I really wanna be a mega geek."

Black Ice slumped down, sighing. He knew that nothing would be gained from fighting. Unless it was a war. Wars were different, as tactics were vital.

Breeze heard the boys settle down and got into bed. It was no use trying to get to sleep when they were arguing in the next room. She kicked the sheet off and lay in her baggy shirt she bought in the boys section, spread across the bed. It was snowing outside, but she didnt feel the cold. She only ever felt warm. Tonight she was far too warm. She tossed and turned, but she couldn't get to sleep. She tried to count sheep. That didnt work. It never really had for her, but it was still worth a shot. Hours passed. She started to examine the ceiling. White. Bumpy. This was going nowhere. She got up to have a midnight snack, perhaps an ice lolly. Cold, fruity, juicy, and cold. Cold like her. Her favourite word: Cold. Even before she went off to the lab, it was her favourite word. She paced the kitchen, looking at everything. _This is so boring its driving me to insanity,_ she thought. Insanity. Her bothers could drive her to insanity sometimes...

There was a drilling sound outside. Then a clatter, like a bin being tipped over.

"What was that?" Breeze started, and looked up at the clock. _12:23am_ it read. What was that, at this time in the morning? She looked out the window at a man holding a drill standing by the hole in the wall across the road. That was their money stash. They needed that stuff to pay the bills.

Breeze ran to Black Ice's room. If anyone knew what to do, it was him. He built the thing, after all. She knocked at his bedroom door. "Icy! Icy, wake up! Icy!" She started to hammer the door urgently.

A few moments passed and shuffling could be heard behind the door, until Icy opened it slowly, yawning. "What is it? Calm down, Breeze. Question. What time is it?"

"I can't remember. Follow me!" She ran to the kitchen window, dragging Icy who nearly tripped several times.

"Woah, slow down! What do you want?"

Breeze glared at him urgently. "Open your eyes! Someone's broken into our money mahoosey!"

"Get Blizzard!"

Breeze ran up to Blizzards room and knocked on the door. "Blizzard! Blizzard, wake up! Blizzard!" She started hammering urgently on his door.

Blizzard opened the door slowly, yawning. "What? I'm tired! Let me go back to sleep, I know it's winter, and it's supposed to be dark, but I can tell-"

Breeze groaned and ran down to the kitchen pulling him.

"Breeze, stop, slow down! What do you want? Icy, is this a joke?"

Black Ice glared at him urgently. "Our money is being stolen as we speak. We have to do something."

"Well, whatever's going on here, I dont want to be involved." He turned to leave, but Breeze grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.

"Whoopie. Guess what? I don't care. What are we supposed to do?" Blizzard crossed his arms.

"Go save the city?" Icy looked up at Breeze. "Well, we should at least go stop him."

"Yeah, but that would mean showing the street and possibly the entire city that we freeze people. And no doubt you're gonna pull out your wings, too."

"Come on! He'll be gone soon! We wont have any money! We will be homeless! Dont you want freedom?" Icy punched the air with his fist.

"Yeah!" Breeze punched the air too.

"Oh, geez." Blizzard looked at them both, voting for freedom, and fame. The fame part was what was holding him back. He didnt want to see them both at risk and fight the man outside alone, without him. But he didnt want to be known as a freak worldwide either. He looked at their faces, and for once spoke seriously. "Okay... But, if anything bad happens, I'm moving to Alaska to escape the publicity."

"Woohoo!" Breeze and Icy high fived in celebration and began to dance around the room madly. They were mad, but they were a real family, a team, each member looking out for the other, and Breeze loved her family. Blizzerd was about to join in when he remembered the man outside.

"Guys!" He looked out of the window at the defaced money hidey hole- but there was nobody there. "GUYS!"

"Oh, right...lets GO!" Breeze ran to the door with her brothers and stopped. She closed her eyes. Did she really want to do this? Of course she did!

Breeze opened her eyes and squeezed Blizzards hand. They looked into each others eyes.

Breeze sighed. "Let's go?"

"Alright. Bring it on!"

She looked back at her old house. She closed her eyes again and spread her wings out wide, proud. This must have been the best feeling she would ever feel, holding her brothers hand, about to fly away. A free spirit about to stop a real crime! A wide smile spread across her face. They flew up fast into the air. Feeling the wind run though her hair, past her wings, engulfing her face. It was incredible. She flew up and up, not a care in the world, almost forgetting about the task at hand. Blizzard let go, and Breeze snapped out of her trance. "What?" She looked around at the darkness, just making out a figure flying ahead of her. "Wait up!" She flew fast to catch up.

Blizzard slowed down. "This is it," He said as they were neck and neck, plunging towards the man, who was running away.

"This is it," She repeated. She realised that although she was pulling off a great plunge, she had never practised stopping herself afterwards. She realised the road was inches from her face. She flinched but only felt someone grabbing her. The sudden stop made her dizzy. The person was also holding her brother. "Huh?" She looked up at the person holding her. She didnt know who the girl was, she had green eyes, completely green, and long crimson hair. Breeze blew some of it out of her face. "Who..."

The girl released them both, and Breeze realised that the girls arms were frozen. "Blizzard! What did you do?"

"Me? I wasn't even cold!" Blizzard looked around. "Wheres Icy?" He ran off.

Breeze looked up at the girl. "Ah! Uh, um, sorry! Um..."

The girl smashed the ice off and looked up at Breeze. "I am Starfire, do not worry about it. I have been frozen many times before." She shivered.

"Uh, are you sure? Um..." Breeze noticed th girl still had some flecks of ice on her purple top and mini-skirt. "You're okay?"

"Yes. Just a little chilly."

"Thanks!"

"You are welcome. We had better find your friend." She ran off.

Breeze followed her and watched as Starfire took off and began to fly. This was strange, was this it dream? Breeze took off and followed Starfire. Who ever this girl was, Breeze realized that she wasn't the only abnormal person around these parts like she had first thought. Right she was, because when they found Icy and Blizzard there were more people there, a green boy, a boy with jet black hair and a yellow cape, a half-robotic man and a girl in a dark blue cloak.

"We've lost him." The boy in the cape looked like he was talking to Starfire. "We chased him down to this alley here, then he disappeared and left this." The boy held up a large sack, Icy looked at it adoringly, all that money, it was his... Yes, all his. He looked around at everyone, the girl in the purple with the red hair appeared to be admiring the boy holding the sack, the robo-man was looking at the floor in the alleyway, touching some strange codes into his arm. The girl in the cape was looking around, she then closed her eyes and held out her hand.

There was a loud crash.

"Hey, what the heck?" Icy jumped and turned to see an overturned wheelie bin. He turned back around to the suspected person, the cloaked girl, and glared. "You're gonna wake someone up like that! Who do you think you are, anyway?"

Blizzard looked at his brother yelling at the cloaked, emotionless girl. If anything, Icy's rant was only amusing the expressionless girl. Icy wasn't really mad, he was just annoyed. Here these people were who had special powers, and who caught their bad guy, the only bad guy they had ever wanted to take down. Blizzerd rolled his eyes, he just needed common sense sometimes before he started getting angry.

Blizzard frowned and then looked up at the 'abnormals', and wondered where they lived every day. Did they actually do this everyday? Fight crime? They must think that his family were so different from their superior selves. Suddenly he felt rage build up inside him. "Who are you?" he demanded, stomping his foot onto the ground.

"I'm Beast boy! Who're you?" The green guy said, smiling.

"Stop being such a wimp, BB!" The robo-man poked Beast boy on the arm. "I'm Cyborg."

"I am Starfire," said the girl in the purple clothes. "Its a pleasure to meet you." That girl had such a warm smile and she was very beautiful... No! Stop! Blizzard shook his head rapidly, he was so not falling in love! He was just, uh, describing her! Yes. Not falling in love. That would be girly.

"I'm Robin, we're all a group. We call ourselves the Teen Titans." The dude with the cape should really get a new one, Blizzard thought in disgust. Plus the purple clothed girl seems to like him, how could you like a guy who wore yellow? Bleh! The yellow caped 'Robin', continued: "Thats Raven..." They all turned to see the cloaked girl apparently holding Icy in the air with psychic powers as he ranted on about nothing in particular.

Robin looked at Raven, and the new guy struggling out of her wrath. For goodness's sake, what a terrible impression on these kids. But anyway, first impressions did matter, and this wasn't the right one at all. "Uh, how about you come see our home?" He tried to distract them, apparently it worked because Raven dropped the boy, and the new kids were watching him thoughtfully.

Breeze looked at all the smiling faces and felt comfort... This wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, and if they were just posing and really a threat to them, she had her inheritance, and she could go with her brothers to Alaska to escape the publicity and raging scientists. At that moment, Breeze was sure she felt a feeling that she was being watched, but everyone was looking away. Maybe it was just that she was making new friends? Not that she would know, having lost all memory of what friends were like.


	3. Chapter 3 Raven

Raven watched the new kids, hoping for them to move or something, just to break the tension. No one moved. She watched everyone uneasily, really really wishing there wouldnt be anymore silence. Then someone spoke.

"Hi! Im Breeze!" The girl with the wings spoke up. She stuck her hand out as far as it would go at the titans.

Raven looked down at Breezes hand, then at the other titans. She wasnt going to shake it. Beast boy grinned widely and reached to shake her hand when one of the boys with wings pulled her hand out of the way.

"Breeze." Blizzard said firmly, snatching Breezes hand out the way. "Get used to it."

Breeze knew that Blizzard was on about her powers after a second. "Oh."

"Hey, Im Blizzard." Blizzard looked right into Starfires eyes, as if nobody else was there. Starfire watched Black Ice.

Blizzard nudged Black Ice. "Huh?" Icy looked around confuzed. "Oh, Im Black Ice. You can call me Icy." He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look cool again, Blizzard thought.

Raven looked at them all. "Yeah, uh, Im going to read for a bit." Raven said awkwardly, walking towards the door. She felt a tug at her cape.

"Hey what are you reading?" That Icy guy was standing right behind her. Raven could tell that he liked reading, obviously he wasnt into her kind of books.

"You wouldnt like it." She left the room, leaving Icy behind the door frowning. How come all of a sudden they have to get a bunch of obnoxious new kids, she thought. She lit the candles in her room and crossed her legs in a meditative pose, "Azarath, Metrian, Zinthus," She chanted. "Azarath, Metrian, Zinthus, Azarath, Metrian, Zinthus..." She contined to chant, and in her mind she pictured a dove. It flew around a pretty pink and white city, past the buildings and through a particular building Raven recognised. The dove landed to rest on her mothers shoulder. Her Mother welcomed it, smiling as it landed. Another dove landed on her other shoulder. Then, she walked indoors followed by countless amounts of doves. She slowly made herself a cup of tea, then sat and sipped her tea, stroking a dove that was sitting on her knee.

_Knock knock, _Raven hti the floor and snapped out of her daydream to someone knocking at the door. "Are you sure I wouldnt like it?" Raven recognised the voice, it was one of those identicals, probably the book person. He ignored the silence and continued speaking. "You know, I like all sorts of books..." Raven kept her patience and breathed deeply. This guy was getting on her nerves more than anyone ever! She would have to watch her powers didnt go bazerk again. He continued to interrupt her, "Anyone there? Hawk?" Goodness. Get lost, why couldnt he? He was so annoying.

"Look, kid, its Raven, and you wont like any of my books. Dont come in here." Raven quickly levitated a book and flicked it to a random page with her mind. She knew he would probably ignore her and walk right in.

"No, really, what are you reading?" The door opened and the Icy kid walked in. He looked around, but Raven wasnt a fool. She could tell when people didnt like things and this guy didnt like her room, but anyone could tell that because he did a terrible job of covering it up. "Nice room," He lied.

"This really isnt getting you on my good side," Raven replied. A candle went out, it was his fault,_ get lost!_ Raven thought. Icy looked down at her uneasily. Raven glared up at him. Unsociable, annoying, boring... People often described Raven like that. Now Raven could describe someone else like that for once.

Icy sighed and sat down on the floor. Raven scowled at him. "Who said you could sit there?" She had a strong edge to her voice.

The kid stood up again and turned to leave, frowning. Another candle went out. Raven felt slightly guilty. _Ignore it, _she told herself. _Ignore it before your powers go. _Icy turned and looked at her sitting with all the candles, several of which he noticed were out. "Uh, should I just, leave?"

"Yes." Raven bared her teeth and wished for him to go.

"Sorry about the candles, uh, do you want me to light them again?"

"No." This guy was on her last nerve, get out of here right now. The world had already exploded with Ravens emotions.

"Are you sure? I mean I could stay a bit in here..."

Raven closed her eyes and started to chant in her head, hopefully it would calm her down, save the Earth, she thought sarcastically. Azarath, Metrian, Zinthus...

"Are you still alive?" Icy poked her. Her arm went numb.

"Yes I am but you wont be unless you get out of my room right this second!" Ravens eyes started to go black, and black waves started to show around her hands.

"Uh, are you sure! I can help get rid of your anger problems!"

"What anger problems?" Raven asked as calmly as she could, she did have anger problems in Icys point of view. Then what happened was very fast. Icy felt the floor beneath his feet disappear, his back felt force and found himself upside down against a wall which now had a dent in it, probably from the impact.

"Hey! Whats your problem?" He fell forward and landed on his feet, dusted his shirt down with his hands and blinked a lot. That was girly, so now in Ravens point of view he was stupid, liked books, unsociable, annoying and now girly. No wonder he was following her around, wait, that was an insult to her. "You arent very nice!"

Icy did realise that he probably looked and sounded so pathetic right now, that girl had hundreds of books in her room and he had about three. He blew his chance to read more. That probably made him sound so much more pathetic. The door slammed shut in his face. "Bitch." He said under his breath, and walked away feeling his hands freezing into solid fists. He couldnt help himself from doing this, it just came naturally.

"Hey." Icy recognised the monotone voice, he turned and saw Raven looking at him from behind the door. "Sorry."

"What?" Icy stared at her. "You think im an idiot?"

"No. I think youre cool." She had a slight friendly smile on her face. "Really."

Icy huffed. He knew that she had gotten just a little bit out of control and that she was prepared to make up for it, somehow, but to accept straigt away would be so uncool. Wait, he wasnt even sure if she had gotten over her anger yet. "Hey, you prove it first. I am not getting thrown over again."

Raven was getting really flicked off now. Sure, she had just thrashed him, and then went to make friends again, but he was a boffin. Why did he need reason? "I..." She walked into her room and picked up the book she pretended to read with her mind. She showed the book to Icy. "Will show you my books?" She passed her book to Icy with her 'magic' so that it rested before his face. When he looked up, she smiled a small but sweet smile. Apparently she had won, because Icy was now smiling straight back at her.

* * *

Icy looked around Ravens dark room. He had looked at it a few times now, but he still couldnt understand why somebody would choose such a culture to live in.

Raven watched him, keeping completely still. He looked around her room yet again, this was starting to get annoying now. Emotions wont stop with this guy. He turned his head to look at her, then apologized. "Oh, sorry. Um, what do you do in here?"

Icy hated being alone with someone. He couldnt ever start a decent conversation, he should get a personal tutor or something.

Raven relaxed, finally he was speaking. But now she was feeling shy to answer the question, shut up emotions! People had often asked her this question and then decided she was strange. She looked at his peppy smile and sighed. "Read..." Her pale face then started to turn a new shade of red. "Meditate." She was getting embarrassed. **Emotions!**

Icy obviously could tell that she was shy about this. "Thats cool," He reassured her. "I cant meditate."

"I can show you," She said. What was she saying? She was totally letting her emotions go free! That wasnt good, then she decided to just hold them back a bit, after all, she just needed a friend. No, no, no, she didnt! he was annoying. Push the ejector seat button. "But I dont want to. Im going to push the ejector seat button instead. Kapow. Goodbye." She pointed towards the door. He was being so annoying! She was being so annoying! **Emotions shut up! **He left the room, leaving Raven to make up her mind and meditate in peace.

* * *

Kiera looked out of the window and saw the gas pipes and water pipes exploding in black energy around her. She shut her window and curled up in her bed, trying to get to sleep, ignore it, maybe it would pass. To get to sleep. To dream.

_Smash! Bang! People watched the gas exploding and the waves of water flooding their homes. People rang ambulances and police, but it was useless, the forces were already trying their best. Others ran for shelter screaming, others protected their families, others struggled out of collapsed buildings and debris. Families, most of them were. Others were with their friends. Not many were alone. There was a yellow and black circle thing laying on the ground with a black **T** in the middle, somebody had obviously dropped it. But it was suspicious, so Kiera picked it up. It clicked open. There was a hooded girl on the screen, she was fighting someone. She looked angry, terrifyingly angry. She yelled and then came out of the yellow circle and into real life, walked towards Kieras brother, and started to fight. Kiera loved her brother so much but she knew he couldnt win a fight, so she ran up and skidded to a stop in front of the girl with the purple hood. That girl was a lot taller than her, maybe she shouldnt have done that. Keira was growing, Keira was growing, she was higher than the other girl and higher every second. No, she was Flying. She struggled to move, waved her limbs around helplessly, then she was dropped. Falling down towards the ground and then a green tiger appeared out of nowhere! Madness? Perhaps. The green tiger caught Kiera, but why? They were trying to kill her fugitive brother! Then she was gently dropped onto the ground by the tiger, he stood back a bit, then she heard her brother scream, the tiger was suddenly attentive and he leapt over Kiera catching his claws on her thigh. "Ah!"_

Keira was suddenly bolt upright in her room. Nightmares. Keira hated them. She shivered, and noticed that her window was smashed, and that there was a car door in her room. She tried to get up but stopped when she felt an agonising pain in her leg. there was a shard of glass in her thigh, so she stayed still and cried for her mother, watching the blood run slowly down her leg helplessly.


	4. Chapter 4 Alarm

Beast Boy smiled. With the boring people gone, they could have fun, so he siezed the opportunity. "How am I supposed to tell the difference between you? You are identical!" He started to circle them, looking for differences, finding none.

Robin stared at Beast Boy. So did Cyborg. And Starfire. Starfire stopped Beastboy in his tracks. "I do believe that twins are supposed to look identical?"

Beastboy glared back at her. " Well duh! But there has to be some difference!"

Breeze watched him, wandering what to do or say urgently, because if she said the wrong thing, she was going to be pinged to a different place. Or kicked out or something. So she went for being really honest to God nice. "Um, I think that we dont have any differences, so you really dont have to look for any..."

He stopped. "Aww, okay." He stood back again. "Its cold over there," He told her.

Breeze opened her mouth to talk, then Blizzard cut in. " Its our powers. If you want to call them that."

Robin looked confuzed. " 'if you want to call them that?' "

"Yeah. They arent exactly controllable or anything like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Theyre from a lab." Everyone seemed to stop talking and looked around. Great, nothing better to say than something that got the worlds attention on your hands. Blizzard noticed that Breeze was going red. He was pretty sure that he must have been blushing, too. The silence stretched and stretched. It wasnt easy relaxing with some dudes you had just met, who just happened to have been sitting there enjoying being different when they thought they were freaks. The world spun and spun. Too slowly, it seemed. Somebody say something. In his head he was on his knees begging. His ears started to hurt. Come on.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP..." THe alarm started to go off.

"Hey what gives? Is there a fire!" Blizzard jumped up and started to fly, ready to dash if need be.

The girl with the green eyes flew up too. "Do not worry, it is not to harm you. It simply means that there is a crime somewhere."

Blizzard sighed heavily. He was so alert since hed escaped from that place.

"Lets go. Raven will catch up." Robin said. Everyone ran out of the room.

* * *

Kiera held her breath as her mother drove her to the hospital. She held her leg tight like mother told her to. It didnt help much. The bumps in the road hurt. She went over another bump and her hand slipped. "Ow! Mother be careful!" She squeezed her eyes shut, and took one arm off of her leg to hold herself steady. A few more turns and bumps and she was there. She opened the dorr with the hand that wasnt holding her leg. Mother lifted her out of the car and rolled up Kieras shorts to see how the bandage was holding. Mother didnt say much, did she? They got into the hospital and waited...

"Kiera, wake up, sugar. Our turn." Mother was already carrying her to the doctor, or was it a nurse? Kiera should have payed more attention in Science. She nodded.

The room was white. White, white, white. White was starting to lose its meaning. It was whiter than the movies. Or, maybe she just hadnt seen a movie in a long while. The woman was wearing white, was she a doctor or a nurse... "Can you just relax?"

The woman started to unwrap the bandage. Kiera blinked. Too much white. "Can I daydream?"

"Of course."

Kiera yawned and tried to relax. The bandage tugged at where the blood had dried. She clenched her teeth. The bandage came off. "Ngh!"

"Just relax, Kiera." Mother smiled.

"Yep..." She tried to relax, she truly did. It had started bleeding again, so she looked up at the red dot on the ceiling. It was probably for someone to stare at if something like this happened. It was actually really small, she hadnt noticed it when she got carried in. The room was actually kind of light for a room with no electricity. She looked back down at her leg, it was still bleeding. Just had to hang in there... BANG. The door swung open.

There was a man standing there, a man Kiera had recognised and had hoped never to see in her life... He was wearing black, and gold. Slade, that was his name. She didnt feel the pain in her leg any longer. Adrenalin stopped it.

"Now, ladies," Said Slade, "I hope I dont have to make this painful. Im looking for a chemical, and i know you have it in here somewhere."

The woman was shaking all over. "Its n-not in here."

"Oh? Then perhaps you would care to tell me where in this Hospital it is kept?" What was that guy on about? Kiera was so bad at science, when she got back to school on Monday she would probably start paying attention.

"I d-dont know where its k-kept."

Slade grabbed mother. He twisted her arm around. She yelled out.

"Mother!" Kiera tried to get up, but her leg tripped her over. Stupid... That woman better tell him right now what chemcal and where it was.

The woman had tears in her eyes. "I-I D-DONT KNOW!"

"Such a shame." Slade moved Mothers arm and she yelled out again.

"NO!" Kiera yelled.

"Im afraid its going to get a lot worse, child, if this doctor dosent tell me where to find it." He sounded perfectly calm. How could he?! This was going to end...

"TELL HIM WHERE IT IS!" Kiera stood up and glared at the doctor.

"I- Well, um.. I dont k-know wh-where it is, see..."

Kiera turned around and stomped on Slades foot as hard as she could. He was NOT getting away with it. He dropped mother. Kiera sighed. "Moth-" A hand caught around her mouth.

"Im not one for disappointing people, child." He grabbed one of Kieras arms and pulled it back. "Are you sure you dont have it, anywhere in this hospital?"

The doctor blocked the doorway. "Yes."

THe ground disappeared from Kieras feet as she got pulled out of the window. It was a long, long way down... Kiera fainted.


	5. Chapter 5 Communicator

Blizzard felt free. He didnt have to stay at home, he was more accepted now. Even if it was only yesterday, and he hadnt gotten any sleep overnight. The fresh air woke him up though.

Breeze grabbed his arm. "Come on!" Then she flew down and his stomach turned.

"Ugh... hey! You didnt need to do that!"

"Hehe!" She landed them both on the top of a building that the titans were on.

Robin stepped forward. "We dont know where this is all happening, so, I guess splitting up is our best option. Blizzard, you and Breeze can go together. Im going with Star, so... You might need this. Its mine. **Do not** lose it." He handed Blizzard a yellow round thingy... it had a T on it. "Its a communicator. You flip it open, and tell me if you find anything. If I fin something, it will start beeping. Open it."

Blizzard opened it. "Uh... Sure."

"We are going to go this way. I want you two to head on into town. Titans, Go!" And then he leapt off the building and left them.

Breeze said, "Okay... lets GO!!" Then she jumped up into the air and spread her wings. She never used to do that. Blizzard remembered what had happened yesterday. She didnt even want to leave the house.

Blizzard followed her and yawned. He needed sleep badly. Oh well, youve got to deal with it sometimes.

"Hurry up, Blizzard! Lets go!" Breeze turned a corner swiftly, flew over a couple of buildings and there it was. There was a massive pipe with water pouring out poking up from the ground. "Blizzard!! Guess what!! I found it!! Robins going to be so pleased! Blizzard!... Blizzard?" Breeze looked around. Nobody was there. She went back round the corner but, he was not there either. "Blizzard!!" She was going to kill him if this was some kind of joke. "BLIZZARD where are you, get back here right now!!!" She breathed deeply and held her breath to stop herself crying, then she decided that he must be alright. Hes old enough, wasnt he? Was he?

* * *

Robin jumped from roof to roof, thinking about the new kids. "Do you suppose they have found anything yet? I dont know if they know how to use the communicator properly yet."

"Have faith in them, Robin. If they have found the source of the trouble they will use the communicator to talk to us." Starfire said, and smiled.

Robin sighed. "Okay, Star. I trust that you trust them."

Starfire giggled.

* * *

Who was holding him? Blizzard turned his head, and who was there but Slade. Wait... Why wasnt he frozen solid yet? "HEY! Let go of me! Right NOW!"

Blizzard realized Slade was holding a girl about the same age of him in the other arm. She looked up at Blizzard and he noticed she also looked scared.

"002, this is Kiera. Keira, this is 002." Said Slade.

Blizzard kicked Slades leg. Slade let go of Blizzard and Kiera. "Thats Blizzard to you!"

"Is it so, child?" Slade stood up. "I named you 002, and you changed your name, all by yourself?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"Because I still own you Legally."

Blizzard fingered the communicator in his pocket. It was there, waiting for him if he needed it. He could use it right now, but Slade might see it. Blizzard heard kiera run away. He turned his head and she skidded round the corner. He turned his attention back to slade. He looked angry. Was he going to chase her? Blizzard had other ideas if that was going to be Slades.

"Child, I have business to deal with." Slade said, that stupid little brat had run off, now what could he do? Life just wasnt fair sometimes. "Dont move. You arent fast enough. You arent strong enough. I dont want to have to cause you pain." He threatened, and grabbed Blizzards wing. "We dont want that now, do we?" He started to pinch the wing harder...

Blizzard tugged. Ow ow ow ow... He turned and looked at Slade, he looked perfectly calm and didnt look like he was going to stop... then again you just couldnt tell underneath the mask, could you? He moaned under the pressure. "Alright! Quit it! I will stay here! Oww!" Then he dropped to the floor like a piece of wood. And Slade was gone instantly.

Should he pull out his communicator? How long would it take Slade to catch a girl? He pulled it out, and flipped it open. After a moment the screen buzzed into life. Robin was there.

"Guys? Im in deep here. This guy, Slade, he--"

"Slade?!" The communicator buzzed.

"Uh... You know him?"

"We know him alright."

"Well hes here and he told me to stay and i cant run because im not fast and I cant fly because my wings are dead and hes gone and I dont know when he will be back and im scared and Breeze is alone or is she with you but I dont know because im here and theres another girl-"

"Slow down. Slow down. Where are you?"

Blizzard knew he was going red, and he tried to dry the tears that he felt coming. There was a lump in his throat and it hurt. Not as much as his wings though. "Uh, um... I dont know. We are in the street, its got lots of tall buildings and its pretty closed in. Are you going to come? Find Breeze, Oh, please..."

"Listen. You need to calm down. If Slade asks you to do something, you consider it. If he says hes going to kill you otherwise, do it. Hes not bluffing. Try to make sure the other girl is alright, and we will do what we can." Robin sighed. "Good luck."


	6. Chapter 6 Tears

Breeze looked at the walls around her, they stopped her from knowing where she was or where she was supposed to be. She hit one, hard.

She started to yell at it. "You stupid wall!" She made fists and they started to freeze slowly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid wall!" She probably sounded like a freak, but... she was a freak after all, right? Icy would tell her off for saying that. She slammed the wall again and the ice that had started to grow on her hands shattered. It fell to the floor, and sounded all twinkly and sweet. Did not match her mood. It irritated her.

It was getting late. Where was Blizzard? Was he alright?

She was mad at herself. She souldnt have gone and ran ahead. She shouldnt have ignored him. She shouldnt have... She just shouldnt have.

She slumped back down against the wall and put her head in her arms, and started to cry. It was anger and upset and she just felt so damn pathetic.

* * *

Blizzard slipped the communicator into his pocket. Right as Kiera skidded round the other side of the alleyway.

"Kiera! Wheres Slade?!" He asked, starting to run along with her. Her eyes were red and she looked angry. That was easy to understand.

"I- um, I don't know how far b-back he is... He might come from anywhere though, so, um, y-you cant really, um, r-run..." She looked scared as well. Blizzard understood that too. Inside he was maybe just a bit scared. Okay, maybe, more than just a bit but you can understand that when its someone like Slade. He put on a brave face, otherwise Kiera would just get more scared, and ran for it.

"Sorry, I cant really help you if you get out of breath, or if you hurt yourself, or if you cant go on any further."

"My leg is so, so, so saw right now! I got stabbed in the leg! I _cant_ go any further!" Shock. Wow. Stabbed?! In the leg?! Who runs after something like that! Who gets that unlucky?! One thing to do now and that is... Something heroic because he couldnt just let her run, freeze her, leave her to die of blood loss or let Slade get a hold of her. Bet none of the other titans had to make choices as difficult as that.

Blizzard stopped by reaction. Slade jumped down out of no where and landed right in front of him. "Thought you could run away, child?" What kind of twisted psychopath does that? Honestly! Kiera was on her knees looking up at Slade. Her hands were grazed. She had tripped. Well, this was not her day.

"Yeah, what makes you think you can stop me?" Maybe comebacks and holding him up until the Titans arrive would be a good idea to not get himself killed.

"You have much to learn, 002." Isnt his voice just so annoying?

"Not from you, I dont." Maybe he might be really good at maths, or science. Probably. It always seems that the most annoying ones are the smarter ones.

"But, you are wrong. There is lots to learn from me, myself." He leaned closer. "You think being clever is a disadvantage though, dont you? Your brother, 004, He is very clever, but you find him annoying. And your sister, she is annoying as well, am I right? Even though she isnt as smart. I am annoying as well. Am I right?"

Blizzard was sure he choked on something right then. How had Slade known all that? He didnt have the right to go off doing that to people. He carried on, though.

"Do you remember the lab? Yes, of course you do." He leaned in, closer, and started to whisper. "You found her annoying, so annoying. You told her that once. So, your sister, 001, tried to kill you."

Blizzard jumped back. Hell, no. There was no way he could know about that. "You dont know that! You dont know what you are on about!" He yelled. He turned to run but then he stopped. Kiera. He couldnt leave her. Slade was SO going to die for that. SO going to die.

He looked back, Slade looked so calm. So annoying. How did he know all this stuff? Couldnt he keep a single secret? Slade had no business in his head, or anyone elses for that matter. Blizzard looked at the chances. That wasnt something he was good at. Maybe, just maybe, it was to do with, um... Oh, whatever. How he does it dosent matter, just that he CAN and he DOES is surely enough of a reason.

Just that he can and he does.

* * *

Robin opened the communicator again, sighing. Beastboy was on the screen.

"Beastboy, keep and eye out for Slade, or Breeze. Were going to find Blizzard."

"What? Dude, how did Slade become a part of this? Did you lose Blizzard and Breeze? No way! We gave them a communicator!"

Robin raised his eyebrow. "Dont worry, they havent stolen it. Breeze is lost and Blizzard reckons Slade is after him. What a day, huh? Titans, Go!"

Robin snapped the communicator shut. He turned to Starfire.

"Okay, Star, we are going to try and find Blizzard, and Slade. Theres got to be a million tall buildings with dark alleyways at the side, and they are probably somewhere else entirely now. Any ideas where we should start?"

"Might I reccomend that we split up and search the entire town?" Starfire asked.

Robin shook his head. "We cant do that. Theres only one communicator." He rubbed his temples. They could try so many different things, but what way could they do it that would be most effective? Robin thought so hard that it surprised him when Starfire started to speak.

"We need to hurry up whatever we do, Robin, or we may be too late."

He looked up. She was right. "Okay, Star, I have an idea. If we start at this end of town and fly all the way to the other end, then theres no way of missing them."

Starfire picked him up and started to fly across town, no questions asked. It should be pretty easy, it was just getting dark and nobody was about at this time of day, not in jump city, anyway. --(note to self: That rhymes!!)--

...

Robin was alert. really alert. Although they were halfway through town and it was late in the evening he was still wide awake. "Star! Down there! Thats them!"

Starfire looked down. That was definitely Slade standing there, yes, and somebody was on the floor with wings. Those wings must be Blizzards, although it may be Breeze, they do look identical. There was another girl down there as well, she was laying down. Was she alright?

Starfire flew down. Knowing that Robin would yell if she didnt, she threw Robin down to Slade.

Robin landed swiftly. "Slade."

"Hello, Robin. Coming to the rescue as always, I see." He said in that flat, flat, flat tone of voice.

"This time I will defeat you." He pulled out his metal pole and extended it, stood in a fighting stance.

Slade mirrored him. "Thats what you said last time, Robin, and look what happened then." It was true. Last time Robin had gotten thrashed.

Robin ran forward, into a one on one battle with his worst enemy...


	7. Chapter 7 Search party

Robin ran head on towards Slade. Robin knew that he was probably going to catch each one of the blows he sent out and he knew that he would get hit by almost all of Slade's punches. He pushed that thought to the side, brought all his violence and hatred into mind and through his body and swung his bo staff round and put power behind it to swing it at Slade, then he realised Slade had dodged. Now Robin was on the floor. What a way to start a fight.

He jumped straight back up, light as a feather. Slade did that creepy watching thing. Robin ran forward again and slugged a right hand punch. Slade was to the left. Robin did a right hand punch, right where Slade's head was, and Slade dodged left. Robin did another left hand, then a right hand, then he mimed a left hand and as soon as Slade got far enough right, Robin sent his right hand in a boxing-heavy-weight-championship-worthy punch, straight into Slade's jaw. Yeah!

Slade got pushed back, he was going to fall over then he put his hand down and did a somersault to bring himself back up. He rubbed his jaw. Robin ran up to Slade again and this time pulled a leg around to hit him in the body. Slade caught it. Bad news for someone. Slade threw Robin back and he slammed against a wall with his head. Slade was standing in front of him.

"Robin, child, you have become less alert." He said to Robins face.

Robin pulled out a grapple hook, threw it so that it narrowly missed Slade's head. He jumped up and kicked Slade with both of his feet, luckily Slade was not expecting it, then he jumped onto a roof. Then he ran, pulled out his communicator and said quietly but firmly, "Get away from there while you can!"

Starfire picked up Kiera. "Blizzard, we must find your sister. She may be hurt."

Kiera groaned and grabbed her leg. "I'm gonna need a new bandage for this," She said.

Starfire flew up, closely followed by Blizzard. Blizzard wondered where Breeze was, what had happened to her when he had went and wandered off behind her, wondered whether she was alright and whether she would survive the night if nobody found her. He wondered whether he would even see her if they passed by her, it was so dark they would probably fly straight past.

* * *

Breeze wiped her eyes and stood up. She needed to pull herself together. Calmly, she wiped the dirt from her back and knees, and walked a few yards up the street and looked into the dark window of a shop. There was nothing in there, apparently it was closed. She walked to the next door. "**_We're open 24 hours!_**" The sign said in cheerful writing. She pushed on the handle of the door, and it opened with a creak. She peeped her head around the door and saw that there was an old lady sitting at the till.

"Hello, dear. Can I help you with anything today?" She asked, the wrinkles on her face forming a small smile. She adjusted her glasses.

Breeze smiled back. There was something about old people she liked. She walked in and closed the door behind her. The lady must have seen her wings, because her mouth made a silent 'o'.

"Um, I'm Breeze, um..." She felt shy. She didnt know what to say. "I haven't got anywhere to stay tonight..."

The old lady didn't move, or say anything.

"I got lost, because I am kinda new here... In Jump city..."

She just sat there and listened.

"...As you can see, um, I have wings," Breeze said.

The old lady was listening carefully.

Breeze waited for her to say something.

"...Do you mean that you would like to stay here tonight?" Asked the old lady.

"Well, if you dont mind, that would be great," Breeze said, still unsure of what to say.

" Of course, dear. My name is Bertha." She put her hand out for Breeze to shake.

Breeze put out her hand then pulled it straight back before Bertha reached it. "Hi, Bertha, Im pleased to meet you, but there is something you must know, that you cant touch me, Im sorry!"

Bertha looked taken aback. "Why ever not?"

"I could freeze you," Breeze said confidently, before she could give herself enough time to hesitate.

"Oh, my! Are you another one of those super-flashy save the day heroes?"

"Yes,"

"I thought so. Dear?" She said.

"Yes, Bertha?"

"Please dont disappoint me,"

Breeze thought for a moment about what Bertha had said. She didnt understand. "How could I disappoint you? In what way?"

"Please dont decide that you are bored of being a hero. Dont decide that you want to hurt, or steal. Dont decide you are evil."

"W-what?" She didnt understand. Why did this lady ask that?

"Just promise me you wont hurt anybody who is undeserving of it," She fiddled with her glasses.

"I promise." Breeze said.

"Thank you. Now then, do you want to sleep in the back? You will be safe!" Just like that, she snapped back into a happy-smiley-old-person. She walked through a door which said, "**_Staff Only!_**" And Breeze followed.

There was a man sitting at a wooden table that looked like it was about to crumble up into a million pieces at any moment, counting money out of a small silver tin.

He lifted his head for a moment, and didnt seem at all phased by Breezes wings. He got back to his money counting. "Hello Bertha, hello dear..."

"Hi!" Breeze said. "Im Breeze!"

The old man kept his head down. "Im Rick, pleased to meet you..." He started to mutter, "Fifty-five... Sixty... Sixty-five..."

Bertha took Breeze through to another room, with two beds with sunflower patterns on, and it smelt like dust and old-people. Comfortable.

Bertha closed the door behind Breeze. Now she was all on her own.

She heard the muffled attempt of, "God bless, sweet dreams, dear!" And so she got into one of the beds and closed her eyes, and she fell asleep straight away- She didnt realise she was that tired!


	8. Chapter 8 Blizzard

Slade fell down from nowhere and landed in front of Robin. Robin tackled him in close combat, then tripped over Slades foot. He grabbed Slade and pulled him down with him. Slade landed on Robin and took a boomerang from Robins belt, and held the blade to Robins face. Robin flinched.

Slade put the blade jently on Robins skin, and said, "Robin, why do you interfere with my personal business?"

"Because playing with other peoples lives like they are part of a game is no business of yours, Slade."

"Are you sure about that? Because you seem to be messing with peoples lives quite a lot, saving them, making them last longer... See, all of you heroes have the cheek to call us evil."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "You are a killer. You KILLED my PARENTS!"

Slade pulled Robins communicator from his belt, carefully, so that Robin didn't notice. He spoke to keep Robin occupied. "You save people lives, in doing that you destroy the families hearts once, in knowing that they were so close to dying, then when they die for real you put the hearts through that much torture twice."

"I put nobody through torture! You put me through torture, youre here right now, and to me THAT is torture!"

"Hush, Robin, Calm down." He tapped Robins cheek with the boomerang to remind him that it was there. If Slade wanted Robin to calm down, talking with that stupid annoying voice he had wasn't helping. Slade slipped the communicator into his own hidden pocket.

Robin breathed in and held his breath. They glared at each other for a while, then Robin hopped up being careful and let Slade fall off of him. Then they wrestled, and Slade jumped off the building and into a dark alley. He jumped over a fence and away into the night.

Coward.

Robin pulled out his communicator-- Wait, where was it? He looked all over his belt, and looked around the roof of the building he had just fought on.

Nothing.

He ran back to Titans Tower.

* * *

Beastboy landed on a pavement next to a run down petrol station and decided that he would never be able to find Breeze. Then he turned into a dog. He sniffed about, hoping that maybe he would catch some kind of smell that reminded him of Breeze. Or maybe he would catch a chill. He laughed to himself. He went past several shops, through several streets, past a group of late night partiers when he caught the scent of Breeze.

-10 minutes later-

Beastboy stopped at the door of a shop. It had fancy writing on the sign. He transformed back into a person and opened the door. There was an old lady sitting at the till. Oh, _great. _Old people. Beastboy could never actually understand what they talked about, and they never understood him. Well he would have to try.

"Um, is my friend in here? You know, wings, freezing cold, always jumping about..."

"Oh, yes. She came in here not long ago. I think she was trying to find you. Shes having a rest, you know you probably should too. Look at the time!"

"Really? Wow! Um, do you think she is awake?"

"No, do you want me to get her up?"

"That's a good idea,"

The old lady walked into a door behind the till. There was fancy writing there as well.

-10 minutes later-

Breeze came through the door followed by the old lady. Breeze looked tired. Beastboy noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. "Breeze wheres your shoes?"

|Breeze yawned. "I dont have any, well I do, but i never usually wear any... dont need to, I can fly."

"I can fly but i wear shoes,"

"Yours disappear."

"Umm, but thats not the point."

Breeze turned and waved. "Bye, Bertha," she said. "Thanks for letting me stay over,"

"Its alright, dear. Get home safely!" said Bertha.

When the door closed, Beastboy asked breeze about Bertha, the old lady. "Do you know her?"

Breeze shrugged. "I do now,"

"Dude!"

"Um, yeah?"

"You cant do that!!"

"sure I can, why not?" Breeze asked.

"You don't even know her!"

"Yeah I do,"

"5 Minutes isn't knowing someone!"

"You and your team seem to think so."

"...That's not the point..."

"Its exactly the same thing. Now, should we find the others or go back to the tower?"

Beastboy pulled out his communicator. Starfire was on the screen. "Hey Star, where are you?" He asked.

Starfire frowned. Then the screen blanked.

* * *

Starfire snapped her communicator shut on Beastboys question. Where was Robin? "Blizzard,"

"Huh? Yeah?" He looked kind of shocked for a moment.

"We're going back to find Robin." She turned. Kiera yelped.

Blizzard was left behind for a second until he turned, and started to follow Star from a few meters behind. He could see everything, even though it was dark. So many street lights.

Starfire landed on the roof that Robin had jumped onto. She ran across a few more rooftops, but she couldn't find him. She sat down and hugged her knees. Kiera looked over the edge of the building. they were high up... Where was he?

Blizzard landed next to Starfire. "Hey," he said, trying to put his hand somewhere comfortable. "We're gonna find Robin,"

Starfire seemed to ignore him.

"We should wait for him at the tower,"

Starfire said nothing, but she turned her back.

"What about your communicator?" Blizzard asked, following her around.

Silence.

"Umm..."

"Go away!" She suddenly yelled. Wow, unexpected.

"Yaauuh, okay!"

Starfire stood up looking angry at Blizzard. Her hands and eyes glowed green.

Blizzard knew he had to move, and fast, or something would happen, oh dear...

Then Blizzard was hit with an array of green starbolts and the like. He jumped. One hit him in the air. He got pushed back by it, and then he was falling, Then Starfire was coming towards him, probably to make sure he died. He was going down fast, too fast to remember that he had wings, then he was caught by Starfire.

"Go away." She dropped him.

"Um, okay," Then he started to walk away backwards.

"Leave the Titans. Leave us all alone."

That hit him. "But, what about,"

And then she was gone.

Blizzard flew back up to the top of the building. Kiera was there. How could he get her down? Did it matter? If he wasnt a hero anymore? But he could still be his own hero... Right?


	9. Chapter 9 Never Laugh Again

Robin tapped his fingers on the sofa. How did this happen... He started pushing random buttons on the television remote. He didnt know how to channel it into the communicators. Only Cyborg...

Robin heard distant yelling, muffled by the walls. Oh yeah, they were in the tower. He jumped off the sofa and left the remote. Then the doors to the Living Room opened and Cyborg walked in, yelling at Raven and Black Ice, who were yelling back.

"Um..." He tried to cut in. Everybody continued to yell and argue. What were they arguing about, wondered robin. "Cyborg come here!" He yelled, just to bring the argument apart. Hopefully the house wouldnt fall apart as well.

Cyborg gave them one last yell and dirty look and walked over to Robin. "Yes, Robin!" He sounded irritated, his voice still raised.

"Channel the television into the communicators." Robin asked. Or more commanded. "Please."

Cyborg pressed three buttons, then the screen went blank for a second, then Beastboy and Starfire turned up on different halves of the screen. "Come home," He said, both relieved yet worried. The titans were there but, where was Robins communicator?

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows. "Robin, are you quite alright?"

Robin turned around to see how Cyborg was reacting. He looked confused, thankfully Cyborg didnt have to worry about what had happened. Yet. Robin turned back to the screen. "Yeah, Im here arent I? But my communicator... You cant say as much for that."

Beastboy looked just as confused as CYborg. "This was a search mission, how did you break your communicator?" There was a laugh in the background, definitely Breeze.

Robin face-palmed. "Tell you when you get back here. Come on, hurry." Robin turned back to Cyborg.

"Fzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!" Cyborg clicked the remote and the screen went off.

Robin turned again to face Raven. "Explain."

"Black Ice is a little snot." She said. She sounded cool, and showed no signs of laughter.

"Am not!" Black Ice shouted back.

Cyborg stepped between them. "Dont argue. Unless you want us to treat you like five year olds."

Black Ice crossed his arms. He was really angry. "Ravens a little evil witch." Did he say that out loud? Oops...

Then he fell through a hole in the floor that formed out of nowhere. "Nyaauuh!" He crashed in another hallway headfirst.

Robin ran over to the hole when it closed up. "Raven, open that up right now!"

Raven guessed where Black Ice was beneath the floorboards and moved him into a room. Then she opened up the floor again.

Robin jumped into the hole. "Where is he? Raven! Now!"

Raven followed Robin into the hole and once Robin had ran round the corridoor, she opened the door to the room where she put Black Ice. She instantly slammed the door and leaned against it. What had she done? Robin came back around the corner. If Ravens face wasnt white already, it was white now.

Robin took big steps up to the door that was opposite Raven. he openned it. "Raven, I want to know whats in the room behind you."

"I, Robin, you cant go in there," She realised she was shaking. "Its, u-umm, that room," She made up something... "That has all of Kittens stuff in!" Oh, that would have to do.

"Raven, _move_." He took a threatening step towards her.

Raven stared at him, wide eyed and sweating. She wasnt about to let him see this.

"Raven get out of my way now!" Raven grabbed her by the arms.

"Robin!" Raven yelled, She tried to get out of his grip but she just couldnt.

Then she was on the floor, everything happened so fast, the door was open, all the lights had already flickered on individually and before Raven could do anything, Robin had seen it all. As he ran into the room, he saw Black Ice right there, and he tried to breathe deeply, but that simply wasnt working. He darted past Raven and down the corridoor into his room.

Raven tried to hold herself together. It wasnt her fault, she tried to tell herself, but she knew it wasnt true. She had done this to him, and she knew that he couldnt be saved. Not this time. She let herself meditate there.

* * *

Beastboy came through the living room doors, laughing, followed by Breeze. "Hey Cyborg, wheres Robin?" He asked between giggles.

Cyborg looked down at the floor. It was completely sealed. "Hes looking for Icy and Raven."

Breeze was on the floor laughing.

Beastboy laughed a bit more, then said, "Yeah, where?" Then he burst out laughing again.

"Downstairs. Pull yourself together, Dude."

Beastboy joined Breeze on the floor. "Dude," He repeated, then they burst out laughing even more.

Cyborg left the room and went downstairs. Breeze crawled after him, still laughing.

Beastboy managed to stop laughing by the time they got to the bottom of the stairs, Breeze was still laughing but she was no longer on the floor.

Raven was meditating at the endo of a coridoor. "Yo, Raven!" Called Cyborg.

Raven fell onto the floor and screamed, sweating.

Beastboy flinched.

"Do not come over here." She warned. Breeze was there, she wouldnt like to see this, not one bit.

Beastboy ran over. "why not? am I invading your territory?" he teased.

Raven jumped up and pushed him back up the corridoor. She pinned him to the floor with her powers. "**Do not come over here!**"

Beastboy screamed.

Breeze laughed.

Cyborg couldnt resist laughing with her.

Raven frowned. When Breeze found out about Black Ice- and she would find out somehow- she wouldnt be laughing. She might never laugh again.


	10. Chapter 10 back

Raven released beastboy. "Why don't you all, uh, go and play some kind of game!"

Cyborg knew something was wrong, and maybe it had something to do with Breeze. Raven probably felt uncomfortable with her. "Yeah, Breeze, why dont you go and play on the games in the front room with BB?"

Beastboy ran out of the room followed by Breeze, who didnt bother to unfold her wings. "Are you coming?" She called behind her shoulder.

"Uh, Just a sec," He called back, and Breeze ran off.

Cyborg sat down. "Raven, is something up?"

Raven didnt know how to tell him about what had happened but she knew he had to find out some way or another. "Keep Breeze away from this corridoor."

"Do you mind if I ask why?"

Raven opened the door. The lights flickered on. "Cyborg, you decide if you want to know."

Cyborg was standing too far up the coridoor to see what was inside the door, but he wanted to know, so he moved so that he could see. Then he knew.

* * *

Beastboy started to get bored. He stopped the game and left Breeze to figure out what had happened. then she realised that he was standing by the door. "Want to annoy Robin?" He asked.

"Yay! I like annoying people! ... Depending on who it is. He isnt going to throw little blade-things at us, is he?"

"No." He ran out of the room and around the tower untill he found Robins Room. He knocked.

There was no answer. Was he even in there?

"If hes not there then we shouldnt go in." Breeze said.

Beastboy shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because we shouldnt! He might be getting changed!"

Beastboy opened the door.

"Beastboy!"

"Yah?"

"Youre so... Annnoying."

"Isnt that the point?"

Breeze laughed and the Beastboy laughed at how her laugh sounded and then Breeze laughed harder because Beastboy was laughing.

When they had finally stopped laughing, Beastboy snuk in.

Breeze grabbed him by the hair. "Youre serious?"

"Well, yeah."

Breeze pushed beastboy to the side and shut Robins door. It slammed.

"If he isnt answering the door you shouldnt go in."

"...Okay. Fine."

Then Breeze started laughing again. Then Beastboy laughed, then they laughed harder, and so on.

They didnt notice when Robins door opened and Robin came out with red puffy eyes. He tapped Beastboys sholder after half a minute.

Beastboy turned around and stopped laughing. "Breeze,"

Breeze turned aroundand stopped laughing. "Robin, are you okay? You look really really bad, are you sure youre alright?"

Robin realised that his face was red and wet, and that Breeze was just... Laughing? Why was she laughing about something like this? "Why are you laughing, Breeze? Are you alright?"

Breeze looked confused. "Yes, Im fine, why wouldnt I be?"

"Because your brother, well, you know..."

Oh yeah. Where was her brother? Or even both of them? "Where is he?" Breeze asked.

Robin realised that Breeze had obviously not found out yet. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Hes with Starfire coming home!"

Starfire walked down the corridoor.

Breeze ran up to her. "Wheres my brother?" She asked.

Starfire froze. (AH not literally so dont worry!) "Did he not stay here?"

"What about Blizzard? Wasnt he with you?"

"Oh, Right. He ran off before i could catch up with him," She lied. "Maybe he will come back here soon?"

"Maybe," Breeze repeated. She looked down at the floor.

Starfire ran into the kitchen and made a smoothie in an attempt to cheer up Breeze. "Do you want a smoothie?" She asked, handing Breeze a cup.

Breeze nodded slightly and tipped the cup upside down, the smothie dropped onto her hands as it was now frozen and she sucked and crunched away at the smoothie contentedly.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. It was unusual to see somebody **eat** a smoothie. Starfire finished her cup and dived onto the sofa, trying to appeal to Breeze as fun, and asked Breeze if she wanted to carry on the game she had started with Beastboy.

Breeze reluctantly made her way to the sofa and tapped a button, the screen burst into life again She turned the sound up and eventually forgot about her Brothers and concentrated entirely on the game.

Starfire eventually got a handle on the controls and started to beat Breeze easily. This was getting boring, but she had to carry on. Maybe Blizzard actually would come home, and maybe be less obnoxious and he would cheer up Breeze and forgive Starfire.

So it went on like that for hours and they were both bored stiff but didnt want to admit it.

A girl walked into the room, followed by blizzard. The girl had a bandage on her leg.

"Blizzard!" Breeze yelled, and jumped over the top of the sofa to give her brother a hug. He fell over.

Breeze laughed out loud. "Hey, how are you?" She asked Blizzard. "And whos your friend?" Breeze was still smiling.

"Shes Kiera." Blizzard looked at Starfire and back. "She got stolen."

"You mean like kidnapped? By who?" Blizzard didnt say anything. "Earth to Blizzard?"

"Slade."

"But shes here, right, so shes alright now?"

"Maybe."

Breeze sat down next to kiera putting a distance between them that kiera needed to live, and said, "I'm Breeze."

"Im Kiera," Kiera was feeling shy. Why not just act not-shy? "How are you?" Yes, thats how you act not shy.

"Im okay! Are you? What happened to your leg?"

"It got a cut. It feels better now though, no need to worry."

Breeze looked outside. The sun was up in the sky. She turned to Starfire. "Do you guys have some kind of back garden?" She asked.

Starfire asked them to follow her and took them to the roof. As soon as they got there she went back down the stairs.

Breeze picked up a badminton racket and shuttle cock and squinted her left eye in the sun. "Want a game?"


	11. Chapter 11 Wheres Icy?

Blizzard glared at Starfire as soon as Breeze was gone. Starfire glared back. Why was she glaring? Who gave her the right to glare? Who gave her the right to decide who was on Robins team? He was so mad he couldnt even think of a name to call her. Names were childs play. He picked up a cup from the kitchen and whatever was in it froze. He broke his staring contest and tipped the cup upside down. Water. He sucked on it.

"Blizzard, I wish to apologise."

"Apologise?" Now she was apologising. Right. _That_ made sense. "What gives you the right to... What gives you the right?"

"I shouldnt have said that to you before." She looked down avoiding Blizzards eyes.

"Yeah you're right you shouldnt! Why did you?"

"I was upset."

"Why?"

"Robin was hurt, I didnt want anything to happen to him. He means a lot to me."

What? Really? She liked Robin? What about Blizzard? He was about to yell, then he decided not to, then he realised he was probably going to start to cry. How tough and strong. "Right. Okay. Im gonna go now but Im still angry at you." He ran before he had the chance to cry.

"Wait!" Why had he run off like that? It did not make sense. Well he would be angry, maybe he didnt want to yell at her.

* * *

Breeze threw the shuttlecock to Kiera. "I cant serve," She said.

Kiera caught the shuttle cock and hit it over to Breeze. Breeze hit it back. "Wont your mum be looking for you?" Asked Breeze.

"I dont know where she is. Shes probably looking fo me, if shes going to look anywhere they will ask here im quite sure."

"Okay. Robin dosent know youre here, if they ask him he might say he has no idea."

"No idea what?"

"Where you are."

"oh right."

Raven came up the stairs. Without looking, Breeze said "Hi!"

"Oh, um, hey."

Kiera laughed. "Youre good at badminton!"

"Yeah! Its fun. I dont think ive ever done it for this long before, though. Raven, are you any good?"

"No." Raven wasnt being very enthusiastic. Then again, if she did start being enthusiastic it wouldnt look right.

"Oh. Okay!" Breeze said. She noticed Kieras bandage. "What happened to your leg?" She asked.

"Didnt I already tell you? I got a cut."

"Oh... You probably did. Sorry."

"Its okay!"

Breeze missed the shuttlecock. It fell to the ground. She laughed, and Kiera joined in.

When they had finished, Breeze asked Raven the time. Raven opened her communicator. "Half past eleven."

"I havent had sleep at all last night. Im tired." Said Breeze.

"Me neither." Kiera yawned.

"I should go get some sleep. Breeze, dont go wandering about the house. Please." Raven got up and went down the stairs.

Breeze didnt take it personnally that she shoulnt be allowed to go around the house, the probably had personal stuff around. "Wait!" Breeze called after Raven. "Do I have my own room?"

"Why dont you sleep on the sofa." That wasnt really a question, so Breeze went down to the livingroom with Kiera and fell asleep.

* * *

Blizzard ran down hallway after hallway, trying to find a concealed place to be in. He reached a dead end, and a room that said "keep out." In really creepy handwritten opened the door a glance, but he still couldnt see inside. He didnt realise that Ravens alarm was going off and that she knew exactly what was happening. Infact, she even fitted a camera for maximum security. But now Blizzard was about to go in the room, she also had a door alarm, which if it went off, and the door wasnt too far open, hopefully it should...

Bang.

The door shut. Blizzard tugged at the handle. And again. Raven couldnt help laughing, she would have much rather not used cameras and door locks but this was funny. It took him a while, but eventually she seen him runn back down the corridoor. He didnt come back.

What had happened there? The door had just... Shut. like that, it shut and locked its self. From the_ inside_!

He found the bathroom and locked himself in. He let himself get upset, from anything and everything. After he had finished -he must have been in there a while- he had a wash and put on his same clothes. He'd have to get some new clothes, he noted. He went back into the livingroom, nobody was there. When he went round to the sofa, though, Breeze and Kiera were there. Sleeping. He could just fit in at the other end of the sofa, it was huge. He tried to go to sleep.

Kiera had woken up as someone else -Blizzard- tried to get onto the sofa. She pretended she was asleep, and when she was sure Blizzard was asleep, she got up. She helped herself to some orange juice and a banana, and realised that now it was evening time. Shed just been asleep- oh well.

An alarm went off. It was loud, really loud, and she didnt know where it was coming from. Breeze suddenly jmped into midair and held herself there with her wings, Blizzard made a half-yell-half-scream kind of sound and sat straight upright, and then robin, Starfire and Raven came into the room. Beastboy came in several seconds later followed by Cyborg.

"Whats going on?" Breeze was paniking.

"Its a robbery. Mumbo Jumbo." Robin said.

"What?"

"You'll understand sooner or later."

"Where's Icy?"

...

...

...

...


	12. Chapter 12 Axe

Nobody said anything.

For ages.

So long, that eventually the alarm stopped going off.

Something was wrong.

Really wrong.

Everybody was holding their breath.

Raven left the room without saying anything, and went downstairs to where the room was. **The** room.

When Robin followed, then everyone followed.

Breeze was confuzed.

Raven disabled the magnetic lock from the outside, told Robin to take Star, Cyborg and BeastBoy to get mumbo jumbo, and opened the door for Breeze and Blizzard.

Some moments passed for everybody to understand what they were seeing.

"I'm sorry, this wasnt meant to happen, please forgive me!" said Raven, and then she dropped to her knees and started crying.

Breeze just stared, and asked, "Is that Icy?"

Raven cried some more, managing to fit in a "Yes." Then she got up and ran after Robin.

Blizzard walked into the room. In the middle, there was a pool. The water had created a splash, but the whole thing was frozen. Some of the drops had hit the ground and melted, but the water in the main body of the pool was in a freeze frame.

In the middle was Icy, poor guy, upside down, eyes closed, he looked like he was uncontious when he had jumped in. Fell in. When he got thrown in. Or whatever other disaster happened.

Blizzard hesitated at first, then he decided he could trust his trainers to keep a grip, so he stepped onto the ice. It was beautiful, the pool, suspended, a ring of ice protecting Icy like a wall. But, a beautiful wall.

Had an artist created glass in the same shape it wouldnt be more beautiful.

Blizzard couldnt grip onto the fact that his brother was dead. It just washed over him gently, but he didnt have time to take it in.

"Is he dead?" Breeze asked, stepping inside the doorframe.

"Um..." Blizzard thought for a moment. Icy might still be alive because his insides hadnt frozen, it was just the space around him. Unless he couldnt breathe. "Probably..."

"Can we bring him back to life?"

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"You can't just bring people back to life!"

"Why not?"

"Forget it. Maybe we can hack into the ice."

"Do we have anything to use?"

"No..."

"I'll go and get something!" Breeze ran out of the room then jumped into mid-air and started flying down the corridor. Robins Room. He had lots of blades. This place is a maze, she thought. Impossible to get to where you want to. Breeze landed on the floor outside of Robins Room. Shed been flying for about ten minutes, hopefully she'd remember the way back.

She opened the door, and there were tonns of Slade newspaper articles stuck to the walls. "oh." Breeze said aloud. There was a table in the middle of the room, gadgets and blades hanging over the edge of the table, but they were all too small. Breeze checked the walls again, they were bound to have something somewhere, maybe a sword on display, maybe... An axe! She ran over to it, picked it up, and blocked her ears. Nothing happened.

How boring. She would have expected a fire alarm to go off.

She ran out of robins room, closed the door, and leapt into the air.

* * *

When Robin got to the Crime Scene, he realised that he was too late.

"I believe we are too late," Said Starfire.

"Should we just go back?" Asked Cyborg.

"We should really try and chase him." Robin said.

"Yeah, but, dude, we cant," Said Beastboy.

"Exactly. With his Mumbo-Jumbo tricks he could be in Spain by now." Raven added.

"He probably is!" Joked Beastboy.

Raven glared at him.

"I dont really want to say this, but theres nothing we can do. Lets go." Robin walked home, not running, not jumping. He'd failed to serve the city. He hadn't done his job, he hadnt protected the civillians lives. He was itching to go when they were at the tower, but he couldnt really; it just wouldnt have been right.

On the way back, Beastboy had started a conversation with Starfire, but Robin wasn't really paying attention. The conversation was probably about something boring anyways. Cyborg had joined in too, and now they were arguing. Robin realised that they were annoying him. He didnt want to just tell them to be quiet, so he just popped his head in and said "Im with Starfire." He smiled. Everybody started staring at him, then they stared laughing. Not just laughing, but laughing at Robin. Oh. What had he said?

When they got back to the tower, Robin went to his room, Sterfire and Raven went to check on Breeze and Blizzard, Beastboy started playing videogames with Kiera, and Cyborg went to fix the T-car.

When Robin got back to his room, he realised that somebody had came in. He was going to check it out, but he was so tired, he just fell asleep.

When Cyborg got to the T-Car, he decided to give it a paint job. Well, it wasn't really much of a paint job because it was just going over the original paint, but he was painting it anyway.

"Hi Kiera," Said Beastboy, jumping over the couch next to her. "Want to play a game?"

"Yeah! Okay." She picked up the remotes and handed one to Beastboy.

Raven and Starfire went downstairs to where Breeze and Blizzard were, and now Blizzard was hacking at the ice with an axe. Breeze smiled at them. "He might still be alive, so we're getting him out." She smiled more.


	13. Chapter 13 Dead or Alive

Blizzard hacked at the ice until he was so close to Black Ice's face that if he hit it one more time, he might hurt Icy.

"Have we got a chizel?" He asked. When he turned around, Breeze saw exactly how tired he looked.

"I'll find one. You should rest." She tugged at his hand until he followed her into the living room.

Blizzard sat down. "Yeah. I'm gonna start again in a second."

Breeze went back.

When Blizzard was sure she was gone, he looked through the drawers of the kitchen until he found a butter knife. He took a meat knife as well, just incase the butter knife didn't work. Then he ran after Breeze.

"Wait, you're supposed to be resting!" Moaned Breeze when she saw Blizzard running after her.

"Yeah, you didn't bring a knife."

"And?"

"And, what about Icy?"

"I'll deal with him."

"Not without a chisel."

"Oh, just go away!"

"No!"

Breeze sighed and carried on walking toward the room. By now she had a good idea of where all the rooms were. She felt herself suddely become more happy, feel more energy, so she took flight.

When she got to the room, Blizzard was right behind her. "Hand me the chisel," She demanded.

"I can do it."

"No, you can't!" She turned to face him. "Hand it here!"

Blizzard folded his arms. "No."

Breeze tackled him, then took the chisel. "Thanks."

Blizzard sighed, and stayed slumped on the floor next to Starfire and Raven, who looked confuzed. Well, Starfire did, but with raven it was always a mystery. Blizzard heard the noises of Breeze picking at the ice. Would Icy be dead? Would he be alive? Breeze needed only to dig out his face to find out. Blizzard closed his eyes for a moment to think, then he poked his head through the doorwy to see how Breeze was getting on. She was working quickly, the front of his face already free of the ice. But, he didn't move. "Breeze, why is he still not blinking?"

"Hes just gonna, um, have to, um... I dont know."

"You mean hes dead?"

Breeze shook her head. " Maybe. I dont know."

"Then you check for his breathing."

"How do you..."

Blizzard got up and checked for breathing. He didn't feel anything. "He might be breathing too slow, um, I should check his pulse!"

Blizzard felt under his jawline. Nothing moved. "Do you want the good news or bad news?"

"Bad news."

"He's dead." Blizzard saw Breezes face fall, more than it had ever done, ever. She nodded and stared at he floor. Blizzard couldn't see her face, and he didn't really want to. He left Breeze alone, to have some space, and went to tell the others about what had happened. He was surprised to find Starfire at the doorway with Raven. "Icys, uh, he's dead."

Raven ran straight past him into the room and knelt next to Breeze. Blizzard closed them in. Raven said gently, "I'm going to try and bring him back to life."

Breeze looked up. "I thought you couldn't bring people back to life!"

"I can." She smiled.

"Wow!"

"But we're gonna need to get him out. Blizzards got out most of his body, so we just need to use the chisel-" Breeze handed her the chisels, Raven raised her eyebrows, a butter knife and a meat knife? They felt cold against her hand when they touched her. "-Okay, thanks Breeze. We cant really use a hammer because none of us are good at that, and we might slip. Take a knife to use." She held out the knifes and Breeze took the butter knife.

"Alright, lets go!"

They started chiseling, and they were working prety fast, although there were some specks of ice, they didnt matter. There was two of them as well, they got on withit really fast. About half an hour later, they were finished.

Breeze picked him up, he was even warmer than her. That was unusual. She lay him on the ground. "Here?" She asked Raven.

"Anywhere," Raven didnt really mind where Icy was placed. It wouldnt really matter.

"Is he gonna come back to life?" Asked Breeze.

"Perhaps."

Raven extended her arms over Icy, and Breeze decided to be quiet. There was a black shape aound Icy now, Breeze wandered what it was. She would ask later.

Raven started saying some really wierd words, and the black shape got darker. Her eyes changed colour, too.

Breeze was starting to get scared, but she decided to stay where she was, and she told herself it was safe. She would have to try not to distract Raven as well, and if she got up and ran, the bring-back-to-life thing wouldnt work.

Raven carried on saying the same wierd words, for a while, it seemed, then she stopped, her eyes changed colour again and the black shape disappeared. She closed her eyes.

Breeze didnt say or do anything, she stayed where she was and waited for Raven to speak.

"I don't know if it worked," She said.

"Oh. That looked hard."

Raven shrugged. "Yeah. I'm going to my room."

Breeze didnt want her to go, but she did. as soon as Raven left, Blizzard came in.

"Blizzard, check if hes alive!"

"Why?"

"Just go!"

Blizzard checked his vital signs, still wondering what Raven had done, wondering whether Breeze was losing her mind. "Breeze, nothings happened. Nothings changed since i left."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you think he might still be alive?"

"Raven did magic."

"What do you mean?"

"I dont know."

"Youre making no sense." Blizzard left.


	14. Chapter 14 Hug

So he wasnt going to be alive. Breeze tried to compose herself. Okay. "Thats a shame," She said aloud. Understatement, she thought. She stared blankly at the ice.

Starfire came in. "Was Raven victorious?"

"You mean, is Bla- Black Ice still alive? No." Breeze sniffled. Her eyes went blurry, so she wiped away the tears with the back of her hand.

Breeze could see that Starfire wanted to put her arms round her and comfort her, but she knew she couldnt. That made Starfire feel guilty. "I am sorry about your loss."

"Yeah, its o-okay." Breeze smiled, or tried to, she could feel that it would look terrible. She sat down and hugged her knees.

"Would you like something to eat?" asked Starfire. "I can make you something Tamaranian."

"No, thanks." Breeze didnt know what Tamaranian was, but she didnt want to find out. at least, not right now. Her eyes blurred up again. She blinked, and let the tears run down her cheek.

"Okay." Starfire shifted uncomfortably. "Hes in a better place, you know."

"I-know. Can you bri-bring Blizzard up he- here? Please?"

"Okay. Stay here, he wont be long."

As soon as Starfire was gone, Breeze let herself tumble backwards. She let go of her legs. She was upset, and she was so close to crying, but no tears came. There was a lump in her throat. It wouldn't go away. She took deep breaths, and it worked, but each time she remembered what she was trying to forget, and got upset again. It wasn't long before Blizzard got downstairs. Starfire didn't come.

"Are you okay?" Asked Blizzard.

"Im upset,"

"So am I." He sounded kind of... Angry.

"You sound a-angry."

"I am. What did you want, Breeze?"

Breeze knew exactly what she wanted, both from Black Ice and from Blizzard, but now she was too shy and intimidated to ask. Would Blizzard call her a wimp? What if she didnt tell him? Would he call her pathetic? "I want a-a hug."

He gave her a hug. "Sorry, for being angry."

"Why w-were you angry anyway?"

"I was upset. When i get upset, I get angry."

"Oh. Tha-that makes sense."

They carried on hugging for a while, and Breeze had started crying, Blizzard let her cry, he didnt mind. Eventually they sat down and started to talk about it.

* * *

Kiera was beating BeastBoy, and Beastboy was far behind. Kiera crashed, and Beastboy caught up. they were neck and neck, and at the finish line, it turned out Kiera had won by a few fractional seconds.

"You're not king of the games now, are you?" Kiera cheered, dancing a victory dance.

"I beat you on that one fair and square." Beastboy crossed his arms.

"What? I crashed and you still lost!" She told him and laughed.

Beastboy turned to look the other way.

"Ooh, I get it. You're a sore loser!" She started another dance, which involved poking Beastboy.

"I am not a sore loser!" He turned back around to face her, and stood up. He looked angry.

"Chill out, its just a game, I was just teasing!" Kiera protested, putting up her hands in defence.

* * *

Cyborg finished painting the T-car. He stood up straight and put his hands on his hips. "Ooh, yeah!" He called out in pride. He turned on a few fans facing the T-car at the side of the room, just to make it dry faster. He wasn't going anywhere, not until the T'car was safe to be touched. It was typical of beastboy to leave a giant handprint on the fresh paint. Even if it had a wall around it, he would just come through the wall and put a handprint on it. If cyborg was in the room, though, beastboy wasn't coming anywhere near his car.

He put up a 'Do Not Touch' sign in front of the car anyway, and a 'Wet Paint' sign at the back. If Beastboy touched it now, he'd have no excuse.

There was a bottle of juice on one of the shelves, and yeah, he checked, it was actually orange juice. it wasnt unusual to pick up a bottle and it be full of oil. Cyborg started to drink it, to pass the time. Mmm, sweet orange juice.

* * *

Raven, back in her room now, was meditating. To meditate, you had to balance all emotion, and she was upset right now, so it was very hard. She wasn't used to her meditation not working, usually she didnt get upset. She kept on tipping backwards, then trying to think happy thoughts, then completely losing balance altogether. This was frustrating, so eventually she gave up, and lay on her bed. She put out the candles with her magic, which almost set the room on fire. She wasn't in control of her emotions or her powers. She didn't like it at all. She yanked the covers over her head.

Hopefully she would manage to sleep.

* * *

Robin woke up bolt upright in his bed, a boomerang flying away from him, towards the wall at the other side of the wall. Had he threw that? Probably. In his nightmare, Slade was in the tower, in Robin's room. Robin was frozen, litterally, in a block of ice. Slade was coming towards him. Then Robin woke up, it was probably natural reactions that made him throw that boomerang. Thnk. The boomerang landed in the wall. Robin got up, and decided to see how everyone else was doing, maybe get a drink.


	15. Chapter 15 Icebergs

Breeze had calmed down quite a bit by now, but, was nowhere near as happy as she was before. She couldn't believe all these people had been through this before, it felt almost impossible. But it must've happened to most of the people on the Earth. Suddenly she had that feeling that she was being watched, like the first time she met the titans... But her brother had his face in his hands. Unless he could see through them-Yeah, right-Then someone was watching her. The door was closed.

"Maybe we should talk about this... Somewhere else?" Breeze asked.

"Yeah. Good idea." He wiped his face as he stood up. He sniffled. Then yawned.

Breeze opened the door, it caught for a second at first, then it opened. All doors have their flaws. Breeze wandered how you make a door. She wandered how you make it open like that, how you have to pull the handle first. Whoever invented them must be clever. Black Ice probably could have made something clever like that. She walked into a wall. "Ow."

Behind her, Blizzard laughed. "Well done," He said.

"Thanks. Thanks a tonn."

"Where are we actually going to go? I mean, I dont really know where we are, this tower is huge, but What rooms are we allowed in? What rooms are we not allowed in? And anyway, when we come out, we're just going to get lost."

"Unless we go outside."

"...Oh. Okay."

"I need some fresh air. And to move a bit. It usually cheers me up. That, and Ice cream. I still have a couple of pounds in my pocket."

"I wander what happens when we run out of money... Will the titans lend us some?"

"Probably." Breeze walked into a room. It turned out to be The Library.

"Didn't you say that we were going outside?" Asked Blizzard, confused. The Library didn't count as outside, right?

Breeze ran over to the other side of the room, looked out the window. They were at the top of the building. She opened the window, grabbed Blizzard, and dived out.

Blizzard screamed. He continued to fall when he had his wings out, and stopped falling inches from the ground, Breeze hanging onto his top.

"We HAVE to do that again!" Yelled Breeze. She swung from his top, then took off over the water. "Lets go!" She called, turning backwards.

Was it just Blizzard, or had Breeze just did that deliberately and put their lives in danger? He shook his head, bewildered. He didn't understand girls sometimes. Oh well. He caught up and started to fly right behind her, trying to copy her mad stunts. "Are we just gonna fly like this, straight through the public?" He half shouted, so that Breeze could hear him.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" She stopped and hung suspended. In the few months she had to practise with her wings, she sure had tried and learned a lot. Then again, she wasn't one for giving up.

Blizzard tried to stop and hang still in the air, but he started to fall when he tried, so he just circled her. "What about the publicity thing?"

"Its too late to worry about that. Someone got our picture on the first page of the paper last night."

"WHAT?" Blizzard wasn't really happy about that.

"Chill out, its happened, look to the future. Come on! Ice cream!" She grabbed him again, flew straight up, then glided over the bay towards the city. She got close to the water, and turned herself sideways, so her wing ripped through the water. She screamed then, and realised that all around her the water was frozen. "Oops." Blizzard landed next to her.

"You're such an idiot. I swear. You're gonna get yourself killed, never mind criminals." He sighed. "Is your wing stuck?" He dug into the ice around it, and it eventually came free. "Come on. Ice cream." He grabbed her hand, and said, "I'm not letting you go near the water again." He leapt up and pulled her along.

Breeze struggled to keep up. When she was being pulled, her wings refused to work. After a couple of minutes she was okay on her own, and they were over dry land. Breeze made a point about staying above the public, rather than flying straight through. It would be faster, and it would mean they wouldn't bump into all the people.

* * *

Robin couldn't find Breeze or Blizzard anywhere. Only when he looked out the window and saw an iceberg, did he realise they had crossed the bay. Did they still have his communicator? Yes, they did. Well, if something went wrong, then he could call them. He had spare communicators, of course, but now Slade had one, right? They couldn't risk using them. He went down to where cyborg would be spending time with the T-car.

"Cyborg," Robin said.

Cyborg put his juice down on a shelf. "Yeah?"

"Slade has one of the communicators."

"What? Thats bad."

"Yes. We cant take it off of him, we're going to need a new set of communicators. And we need seven of them."

"Seven? -oh, right, Breeze and Blizzard. Not Black Ice."

Robin frowned. "Thats right. When do you think they'll be ready for?"

"Let me think... If i spend two hours designing them, then two hours each making them... sixteen hours, I could start now, and have them ready for lunchtime tomorrow. Wait, whats the time?"

"Two o'clock."

"That changes things... Four in the afternoon. Tomorrow. If your'e lucky."

"Thanks, Cyborg. Hopefully we won't need them before then."

"Hopefully. See you later, Robin!"

A clear invitation to leave. So Robin left. "See you."

* * *

I got carried away with the first section there... I always do when I'm enjoying my music.


	16. Chapter 16 I Get Around

Breeze paid for her Ice cream, and gave one to Blizzard. "Thanks!" She called over her shoulder to the girl who had served her.

She smiled back.

Breeze turned back to Blizzard. "You wanna get a seat? Start heading back? Need to go anywhere?"

Blizzard was having trouble getting his hand off of the cone. He'd frozen it to himself. "We could go somewhere," He eventually replied.

"Like... Where?"

"...Anywhere, I guess. Do you want to just fly?"

Breeze thought about it. "Wait, we should probably go back and pick up our stuff from the house!"

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot!" He took off, hit his head off the ceiling, and landed again. "Ow," He commented, rubbing his head.

Breeze laughed. "Do you want to go outside first by any chance?" She ran outside and leapt as high as she could, and stayed in the air. While she was waiting for Blizzard, she started licking her Ice-cream.

When Blizzard got outside he play-hit her.

"What was that for?" She half-laughed. She hit him back, and flew off. Then she stopped. "Where do we actually live?"

Blizzard opened his moth to speak, then hesitated, before saying, "I don't know."

Black Ice would know, They both thought.

"Lets just go back?" Asked Breeze.

"Okay."

Before Blizzard had answered, Breeze had already vanished.

"Hey, Wait up!" Blizzard yelled. Most of the crowd below looked up. Blizzard chased Breeze all the way back to the tower.

* * *

Cyborg was planning a design for the new communicators. at this rate, he'd be finishing really, really early. He had found a way to shorten the circuit, by copying an old, unused channel, rather than creating a new one. The channel hadn't been used for over five years. Surely it would be safe. It had only been an hour, and he was already starting the first communicator. It looked the same on the outside, but bigger, however when you opened it, it also had a tiny notebook, with different pictures of the team at the bottom of each one. Cute.

* * *

Starfire was looking for Robin. She hadn't been searching long when he came into the living room. "Hello, Robin!" She called out brightly. "What have you been doing?"

"Fixing the communicators." Robin reaplied blandly, walking straight past her.

"Are you busy?" Asked Starfire, trying to stop Robin from leaving.

"Nope," but Robin didn't stop.

"Where are you going?"

"To see how everyone is doing."

"Can I come with you?"

"You already are, aren't you?" He stopped, and turned to face Starfire.

She turned red. "Do you wish for me to leave you alone?"

"Yes, please."

There was a tense silence.

Then Robin walked away.

* * *

Raven woke with a start. From a nightmare, it so happened to be. She sighed, put on and pulled up her hood and made sure everything in her room was in a safe place. She picked up her toothbrush -it hadn't been where she'd left it- and walked to the bathroom, yawning.

She washed her face, brushed her teeth, had a shower, looked out the window. It was turning to Spring.

When she was fully dressed again, she started reading. She didn't bother to start meditating though.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" She demanded.

"Robin!" She popped the book under her bed, and instead of coming to the door, she said, "Come in." Well, did it really matter if he came in? It wasn't like there were rituals on the floor or anything.

Robin opened the door, looking shy about coming in. He looked mostly normal, really, but the bags under his eyes were a complete giveaway that Raven might not have been the only one hard of sleep.

Robin walked forward about a step. He was hesitating. "No need to be shy."

Robin visibly relaxed.

"Um, yeah? You're the one who wanted me, remember?"

"Oh... Right. Are you dealing well?"

"With the..." Raven made some hand gestures that didn't actually seem to mean anything. But Robin understood and he nodded. "I think so. Are you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. It's not just going to affect me, you know. And is everybody else okay?"

"I guess i'm dealing. Breeze and Blizzard, they're forgetting about it enough to go outside. And, uh... Giving us shortcuts to the city. As long as you dont mind walking on ice."

Funny. Raven didn't laugh, she just nodded.

"Star's really happy, Beastboy's playing video games with Kiera, and Cyborg's making new communicators."

Raven got onto her feet. "And I'm going to the gym."

Robin hadn't heard her say that before. It didn't look quite right to watch her say it. But she probably did go to the gym. Everyone did. "Can I come?"

* * *

When Robin got to the gym, it was as he had expected. She didn't need strength, really, she just needed her powers. She didn't need to run, because she had powers. But she got on a treadmill. Robin decided that it would be a good idea to exercise like that anyway, just to keep you healthy. And not fat.

Robin looked around the room. The equipment that he usually used that tested your survival skills were away at the other end of the room. Even if he was shouting, they wouldn't be able to communicate.

Then again, exercse wasn't about communicating.

Or going on the same equipment all the time.

So he grabbed a skipping rope from a hook on the wall, and started skipping.


	17. Chapter 17 Building Bridges

"Hey, I wonder..." Breeze looked across the bay. There was still a huge iceberg in there, but nothing near the edges. Breeze gently put a foot on the water. It instantly froze, giving Breeze a stepping stone type thing. She put down another foot. And again.

Breeze was almost at the iceberg when Blizzard finally caught up, and realised what she was doing. He could totally beat her! He moved a few meters away from her starting point and ran straight across.

Resulting in him getting his feet stuck in the ice and falling flat on his face.

"Breeze help!" He yelled frantically, as soon as he regained his balance.

"There's a reason why I'm walking, silly!" Breeze hopped onto the iceberg from where she was. There was no way that she was gonna go help her brother.

He started to attack the ice with his hands.

Breeze laughed and sat down, cross legged. This would be quite entertaining.

The fun went on and on, for quite a while, half an hour perhaps, when the sky started to go grey. It was going to start raining. Seriously? It hadn't rained since she'd got her, and now it decided to rain?

Breeze flew over To help Blizzard. She tried to help, she really did. She pulled, but nothing happened. Then it started raining. The drops froze as they landed on them, soon they were ice statues. Breeze moved a lot, at the joints the ice snapped and fell off.

"Blizzard!_ Move_!"

He moved about and the ice cracked from him too.

Then Breeze saw that there were some small waves. They were lapping the ice that Blizzard was stuck on. He was getting stuck even further. Eventually they were gonna drown Blizzard, too.

He was gonna die.

Breeze looked down. His eyes were desperate, he must have been thinking the same thing.

"Its gonna be okay!" She shouted to try to reassure him. She was helping herself more than him. She yanked him upwards with all she had got. No less. All her stregnth was in that one. He yelled in pain.

But he did budge.

"Quit pulling so hard!"

"Not a chance!" She pulled a lot more.

Some waves came and froze Blizzard in place again.

"Quit freezing it!" Breeze pulled some more. She landed on the ice again, and broke off some rain.

"It's not me its YOU freezing it!"

After a few minutes the waves were starting to reach their waist, and Blizzard was frozen that high. Apart from a few toes of the foot that had came free and was now frozen again.

Breeze had mostly flew out of the way of the waves and was sitting at the top of his little ice block.

This wasn't going anywhere. It was just getting worse.

* * *

Raven started to feel tired ages ago, she was going to stop about now. She turned the treadmill off and left the gym.

Robin watched her leave. as soon as the door closed, he ran over to his favourite excersize machines.

Raven walked to the sitting room, making as little noise that she could with her breath. She got a cup of water, and noticed it was raining.

Did Robin say that Blizzard and Breeze were out there?

That couldn't be good.

She left her cup on the counter and pulled her hood up, ran outside, started to cross the bay to look for them when she realised that they were actually only stuck on the bay.

Raven landed next to them and pulled Blizzard out of the Ice with her powers.

Breeze just stared at her. "You could do that all this time? I could have came home ages ago and just told you and it would have all been over?" She sounded more excited and happy than angry.

"Um... I guess?" She smiled the kind of smile that you could either forgive or not forgive.

Breeze chose forgive. "It wasn't your fault anyway... I like how you made Blizzard dig out Black Ice instead of you doing it yourself. That was a smart move." She nodded.

Raven giggled. It was the first time that Breeze had seen her giggle.

Breeze flicked some ice from her arm, which hit Blizzard in the head. "Can we go now?"

"Oh. Right, uh, sure."

They all flew home, not trusting anyone to freeze over the bay anymore than it was. Blizzard didn't really want to, but Breeze just thought it was common sense. Anyway, Raven would probably not let them.

When they were safely inside the house, Raven asked them if they wanted towels. Breeze thought she was joking, btapparently she wasn't. They both refused it anyway.

"Have you still got that communicator?" Breeze asked.

"Oh... Yeah. I... Uh, Really should have used that."

"Yes. You should have."

"Heh..."

Breeze hit him, then ran when he tried to hit her back.

He dived onto her. Breeze restrained him with her wings, then flew up when he gave up.

Eventually they were racing around the tower, being careful not to knock anything over.

They found the gym. Breeze opened the door, and checked if it echoed before walking in. "This is huge!"

Robin was in there. He waved. "This is the gym."

"Cool!" Blizzard ran in and stopped. "Can we touch it?"

"I'm not sure about whether it can take your temperature."

"Its not a thermometer," Commented Breeze.

"Right. But, speaking of which, we need to know your body temperature."


	18. Chapter 18 Liquid Nitrogen

Robin seemed to know what he was doing.

That wasn't what surprised Blizzard. They had a medical bay, that was what did it. There was one other doctor there, the young sort of male that made you feel better. But it was still scary, lots of thermal flasks, test tubes and jars full of odd colourful gas. Bottles of brown pills, green pills, everything.

"Relax, Blizzard. You look scared. Now, don't move," He smiled at him, and then Blizzard felt a sharp sting in the crook of his elbow. It was over as soon as it started.

"Oh. Right, uh, sorry. Um, what did you just do?" He asked cautiously, pulling up his head to see what had happened. The doctor was putting a cotton bud over it.

"Ow, cold. Wait... Robin?" The doctor was wearing gloves, probably really good at keeping the cold temperatures out. He put Blizzards head back.

"It's gonna put you out. You wont feel a thing. I promise." That's what he thought Robin said. The sentence was fuzzy. It must already be having an effect.

Then it sounded like panic. He couldn't tell, it only lasted for the few seconds before he blacked out, but it sounded rushed and desperate. The last thing he saw was Breeze smiling at him.

* * *

Breeze smiled down at Blizzard, to reassure him. Hopefully he hadn't noticed the panic, or the dilemma that was going on around him. The truth was, the small hole that had been made was losing blood. Not leaking out, it was becoming gas. It slowly poured out in the form of a pale mist. She just noticed at that moment that Robin would probably know about liquid nitrogen...

"Liquid Nitrogen." She said.

"What?" Robin, the doctor and Cyborg all asked together.

"It's liquid Nitrogen. In the blood."

"What? You never told me this before! Why didn't you say?" Robin demanded.

Breeze didn't move. She'd learnt in the past the best thing to do is not move. "Um..." Honestly, she had just let Robin do his job, she hadn't really wanted to interfere. She would have remembered, if he'd asked...

Robin sighed and stepped back again. "Right, now is not the time." Robin put some heat proof gloves on, and pressed his finger down on Blizzard's arm. "Now we know how serious this is," He paused to look around, "Does anyone have any idea what we're going to do about it?"

"I can put insulation over that area of skin, but..." Cyborg started to trail off.

"What?"

"He's probably got air bubbles in there at the moment. You really have to get them out. They aren't doing anything at the moment because its still the chemical formula for nitrogen. But it isn't liquid. You gettin' what I'm saying?"

"Actually, yeah, I follow." At least the doctor had an idea what was going on. Robin had none. "So how we going to get rid of them?"

The alarm went off.

Never had Breeze had such a hate for a stinking bell.

Robin snapped his head up to Cyborg. "Can you two handle this yourselves?"

"Yeah," They both said together, in a not-quite- timed-harmony. Robin ran and Cyborg put down his finger. His hand was freezing, fast... "Pass me a glove,"

"Oh, right." The doctor picked up the glove Robin had just discarded.

"Thanks."

* * *

Breeze got pulled along at a speed she probably would be able to run at, if she wasn't being pulled along. Robin was still wearing one of those gloves.

That was probably what Slade had in his suit. He hadn't frozen when he'd held Blizzard, or Breeze. Wow.

In the living room, the window lit up into a massive TV screen. She had not noticed how big it was until then.

A fat guy wearing a brown jacket, holding a super-weird remote contol was on the screen. He creeped her out, a lot. He stated to smile. "Oh, my gosh! You have a new Titan! Awwww, You have to let me join you now!"

Breeze flicked her gaze to Robin and back. "Um..."

"What's you're name? How old are you? Whats your real name? Why dont you have a costume? How did you get in? Come on, answer me already!"

"Um, I-I-I'm Breeze, uh, I'm 12, I don't think I'm supposed to tell the bad guy my real name, I don't have any other life to disguise or hide so I don't see the point. Anyway, wings are a huge give-away, aren't they? And, uh, I guess I just had good, ah, whats the word?"

"Intentions?"

"Yeah! But I think you're a bad guy so you don't have any, right?"

"What? Have you watched any movies? In a lot of movies it turns out the bad guy isn't actually the bad guy! I'm not a bad guy! I'm just a fan!"

This guy scared Breeze.

"Let me join your team or else!" The fat guy demanded.

Robin looked confuzed. "Or else what?"

"I'm not telling you. Which is going to make it worse, because you don't know who to fight, where, or when." He looked smug.

"Don't let him join the team! He's filled with negative energy!" Breeze whispered behind a hand.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Yeah... Are you gonna stop me?" Breeze smiled at her freedom.

"I'm unveiling my plan now. Adios, amigos!"

The screen didn't turn black like Breeze had expected, no, instead it just turned into a beautiful view of the bay.

Breeze looked up at Robin, face flushed. "Is Blizzard going to be okay?"

Robin was looking down at the floor near Breeze. She couldn't see his face. "I think so. I mean, ah, probably. Doctor Mills is older than he looks. He trained to be a doctor until he was 27. He's also good in other areas of science. There shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Breeze looked down, then held her head high. "Okay."


	19. Chapter 19 Clueless

Robin wasn't watching her. Neither was anyone else. But she knew someone was. She could feel it. She glanced around the room and saw the oddest pair of eyes she had ever seen, but where did she see them? She looked around the room so quickly she had no idea where the person -If it was a person- was.

"Robin?" She whispered, nudging him. "Someones watching me."

"What?"

"They're really odd eyes."

What was Breeze on about? All this stuff must be getting to her head. Star and Cyborg came into the room. Beastboy jumped over the sofa.

Keira popped her head over the top. "Um, can I go home when you get back? My mum will be wondering where I am."

"Sure. Titans, scan the city. Breeze, you coming?" -Robin, of course.

"I guess." Breeze put on a game smile.

"Titans, go!"

And then they all jumped out the window. Breeze flew close to the water, and Robin ran over the new Ice path. Breeze joined in halfway, when there was already ice there. They just got to dry land when a shadow fell across the city. Breeze looked up. It was a helicopter, only way, way bigger, and there were robots sliding down hanging ropes, commando style. One robot landed directly infront of Breeze. She reached out, touched it, and the metal froze. But of course, metal is solid anyway. She tried to snap it, but nothing happened. She kicked it. Again, nothing happened. She heard a groan behind her. One was tackling Robin. These robots must be tough.

The robot hit her, and she got stuck in the ice. Oops. She pulled on a bunch of wires at the neck, and they broke. The robot collapsed.

"Robin!" Breeze yelled. "Pull the wires!"

He did. The Robot fell on him, but he easily pushed it back over.

Breeze hauled herself out of the ice. She wasn't stuck deep. She ran over to help Beastboy, when one grabbed her from behind, round the neck. The robot threw her onto the ground -lucky it was grass, had it been pavement she would have done damage to her head. She still felt dizzy though, and missed when she tried to get the wires at the neck.

She heard a buzzing sound, and then the robot ontop of her got blasted by a burst of blue light. "Hang in there, Breeze," Called out Cyborg.

"Thank you!" She called out, waving. Then some more got hit by the blue light. Breeze didnt know Cyborg could do that.

Raven yelled out for help, and Cyborg used his blue-light-thingy again.

A robot put itself around Cyborgs arm-gun-thingy, Then another, then another, and soon they were piled on. Cyborg shot through them all.

Robin fell into the water, with a robot. Breeze almost dived in, to save him. Then she stopped, and then she lost her balance.

Why did they have to be near so much water? She got her arms and chin stuck. A robot started to attack her. It was hitting her really, really, hard, lots of times. It hurt enough the first time. Then one hit her on the back of the head, then nothing happened... Everything went black.

When she woke up, she was looking right at Robin. She tried to rub her back. Then it occured to her that her whole body was now frozen. "What...?" Robin was standing normally, not doing anything.

Robin realised Breeze was awake. "Right, Breeze... We Have to get out of here."

"Yeah. Um, did we just get kidnapped? Because that's just pathetic."

"No. Well... Ah, yeah."

"Is it that fat guy?" Breeze hoped it was.

"How am I meant to know? And why are you _smiling_? You just got kidnapped!"

"Well, yeah, but if it was that fat guy, we're gonna take him down real easy!" Breeze strained to break the ice, but it was too thick. She didn't give up. She carried on trying to move. "Anyway, if we've been kidnapped why are you not tied up or something?" before Robin could answer there was a bang, and a slow creak. Then an explosion.

Breeze saw the eyes again.

They were driving her crazy! Was someone watching her? Because she had felt the eyes watching her since... She first joined the titans.

"Robin?"

"Shut up!" He whispered harshly. He was walking up the dark corridoor. There was another corridoor at the end, which was lit up, and that seemed to be where Robin was headed. Breeze was thinking about toppling herself over, but Robin might not be happy if she made lots of noise.

He got to the end and looked both ways. He ran back. "What is it, Breeze?"

"Have you ever got that feeling someones watching you?"

"Uh, when?"

"Since I've met you?"

"No, not really."

"Oh. And, can I smash myself out?"

Robin sighed. "Fine."

Breeze shifted her head around until she started to topple over. She picked up speed, then smashed on the ground. There was lots of splinters of ice on the ground, so she flew away from the area. Then her curiosity asked her to go and peek around the corridoor, so she did. At one side, the fat guy was sitting at a computer, the computer making lots of exploding, smashing types of noises, but quieter that before. Breeze flew back, grabbed a block of ice, and threw it at him. It hit the computer screen, which smashed. He quickly pressed some more buttons on the keyboard, and turned around, looking angry. "Who- Breeze!" He turned around and looked for something, maybe he lost it. Robin came around behind Breeze, holding a television remote.

"Looking for this?" Robin asked, hanging the remote from his fingers.

"No," He said, turning to face them again, "I'm looking for this." He pointed what looked like a mobile phone at Breeze, and laughed evilly.


	20. Chapter 20 Chill out

Breeze was probably worried sick. But there was no need to be. Blizzard was up and ready to go, and after some experimenting, he discovered that Black Ice was alive.

It turned out that Blizzard and Breeze no longer needed to breath, and neither of them actually had a pulse. They were kind of like zombies.

He was in a coma, and was now in the medical area. Along with some of the other titans. Cyborg, Robin and Breeze werent there because Robin and Breeze had gone missing, and Cyborg was looking for them. Starfire was watching Black Ice intently, as though something was going to happen, Raven was at the other end of the room meditating and BeastBoy was paying attention, until he started talking to Kiera.

"Guess I'm still stuck here... Robin can't take me back. He said he'd take me back after they check on the problem. But, he's missing." Kiera looked down at her hands.

"But don't you want to stay?"

"I would like to, but my mum would wonder where I am. Shes probably all worked up right now."

"Oh, right... What if your mum lets you stay?"

"There'd be no point. I'm not a super powered hero."

"Neither's Robin,"

"He does flips and stuff. He jumps off buildings and figures out how to save himself _on the way down_! I can't do that!"

"Yeah, but every one of us is different."

"I couldn't hurt a fly."

"Umm..." Deciding he couldn't get anywhere, Beast Boy tried a different approach. "You don't even need to fight."

"What makes you think that? Your tower isn't a hotel. I can't just choose to stay here. Not even if I paid."

Beastboy wanted to say something that would make her stay, but she was just being so _negative_ about it. So instead, he started to think about Black Ice. "Doctor Mills?"

Doctor Mills stayed leaning over the table and turned his head. "Yes?"

"Is he going to do anything anytime soon?"

Raven threw a pen at Beast boy's head. Then she left.

"It could be weeks. Months. Years. You'll never know when they're going to wake up, until they wake up. They could spend their entire life in a coma." He looked back at his note pad, then at Black Ice, then back to his note pad to scribble some notes.

* * *

Black Ice could hear everything. He was glad that they hadn't left him yet, without realising that he was still alive. He sure felt hungry... He felt something touch him. On his arm. He couldn't concentrate, actually, it might not have been his arm.

Ooh! He loved being cold.

Wait, how does a refridgerator get cold?

He started to think about that. It was odd, actually, he didn't quite understand it. If only he could move, he could take a look at one...

Hahahahaha! Inside his head he laughed. He imagined a cat eating food from a refridgerator. The cat turned into a girl with a tail, and ears. She ate some ice cream, from a refridgerator. Actually, he could taste the icecream. He was the girl! Inside his head he was laughing even more.

_The wheels on the bus go round and round,  
round and round,  
round and round..._

He started singing in his head. It was all he could do not to get bored.

Wait, was this what hallucinating was like?

Maybe he was hallucinating!

_Doo-bee-doo, I wanna be like you-hoo-hoo.  
__I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too-ooh-ooh!  
You see its true-ooh-ooh, an ape like me-hee-hee.  
Can learn to be. Like someone like you!_

Hahaha! This was fun. He remembered watching 'The jungle book' as a kid. It was funny.

A stand up comedian was standing on a stage.

"What did the fork say to me the other day? Nothing!" Lots of tomatoes started flying towards him. It all turned into tomato soup, and he held up a bowl to catch it all. "Thank you, thank you!"

_"Luke. I am your father! Muhahahaha!"_

_"What? NOOOOO!"_

In a strong accent, "I'll be back."

_Old MacDonald had a farm, Ee-ai-ee-ai-oohh.  
And on that farm he had a pig. Ee-ai-ee-ai-oohh.  
With and Oink-oink here, and an  
Oink Oink there,  
Here an Oink,  
There an Oink,  
Everywhere an Oink-oink,  
Old mac Donald had a farm, Ee-ai-ee-ai-oohh!_

Hey? How _does_ a refridgerator work?

_WELL?_

The thoughts in his head were getting louder, trying to make themselves louder than the last. He wished they'd shut up already. One of the titans were saying something, but he couldn't quite hear who it was or what they were saying.

_Black Ice! Put down your book!_

Haha, You're such a nerd.

_Do you know what liquid nitrogen is?_

We don't need _you_ to join in and make it worse.

_Why don't you come over here and fight me?_

Oh no! He's going to throw his brain at me! Help!

_It's a telephone directory. Stupid._

* * *

(Right! As I'm not evil enough to think of an evil thing that an evil remote control does, I need an Idea for what happens to Robin when Control Freak ...HITS... THAT... BUTTON! :) Like, turns to stone, dissapears, ummmmmm... You see, this is why I'm asking for ideas. Because i can only come up with two. HAHAHA! A totally random twist. Black Ice IS hallucinating. Can you tell me if you want some moore of that in the next chapter? Cause, I dont want to put it in if its annoying you.)


	21. Chapter 21 That Evil Little Button

Control Freak pressed the button.

An electirical charge burst out of the mobile-remote.

Before the electrical charge hit Breeze, Robin managed to grab a boomerang and throw it at the remote.

Not harming the Mobile-Remote like he expected, but sending the charge towards Robin instead.

Robin didn't look to be in pain when the charge hit him. He just... Collapsed.

Breeze ran over, picking up a pen on the way. "What?" She poked him. "Is he dead?"

"You're about to find out."

Confused, Breeze looked up. He was pointing the remote at her, she noticed. The electrical charge came, and she leapt out of the way. It hit the wall where she was standing.

Control Freak looked down at all the buttons, like he was choosing one. He sighed and pressed the same one.

Eyes wide with terror, Breeze leapt out of the way again. "What are you doing!"

Control freak carried on pressing the button, chasing Breeze around the room. She had to start running the other way to avoid some of the shots. Terrified, feeling sick, dizzy, and out of breath, she hid behind the sofa trying to control her uneven breathing. Her hands had frozen into fists. A lot of her arms were frozen as well. The ice was growing- and fast.

Control Freak appeared over the top of the sofa, pointing the remote at her. She looked up, and punched him in the jaw. He fell off the sofa. Breeze looked up. He was holding his jaw, looking furious. He wasn't paying attention to what he was pressing. A green electrical charge came out this time. Breeze ran past him, her ice getting thicker and thicker, and flicked him on the back of the head with a heavy, solid finger. He fell forward, yelling.

Breeze decided hesitantly that the ice was thick enough that Robin wouldn't freeze, and picked him up, running down the corridoor.

Even though she was coated in ice, she felt saddistic at the moment.

She ran and ran, but there seemed to be no doors on this corridoor, apart from the one that control freak was in. She ran back, but before she got anywhere near him, Control Freak picked up his remote. He pressed a button, and a wall came down infront of them, stopping them short, trapping them in the empty corridoor.

_Think positive. Find a way out._

Breeze looked around. Not a window, not a door, not another corridoor there wasn't anything, where was she supposed to go? ... Actually this was more like a room. A prison cell. There was a camera in the corner. She'd bet that fat wierdo was watching her.

_Think positive. Find a way out._

She started to look for cracks in the wall, realising her fingers were shaking. Nothing.

So she knelt down and thought it through. After a while, she realised she wasn't going to get out of here.

She fell to the floor and cried out for help. No-one came, of course.

The lights dimmed a bit. She supposed he didn't turn them off because he wouldn't have been able to see them. That meant she must have been here over... Um... A long time.

She cried out again. Her fingers tried to grip the concrete floor.

She composed herself, hugged her knees, and noticed the camera was focussed on her. She put her head down. She wished he'd go away.

Wait a moment.

Breeze reached over from where she was to get one of Robins weapons. A little red capsule... Suddlenly two blades popped out. Breeze jumped.

Oh! Perfect.

She threw it at the camera, lodging it between the lens and the rest of the camera.

She smiled at herself.

It wasn't long before the wall came back up, showing Control Freak in all his anger.

Breeze stood up, picked up Robin and-

Robin got out of her grip. He was glaring at her.

"You're alive!" Breeze beamed, feeling slightly better now.

"Yes, I'm alive. Shut up."

Breeze felt more scared than ever. Robin just turned her smile into something completely different. She turned around to face Control Freak. They were both a little taller than her. "What's going on?"

He laughed a laugh that wasn't quite evil, not quite crazy, not quite anything, but a little scary. "You're freind found his dark side. I didn't electrocute him, I got rid of aaaaaaall his positive energy. Meaning that now, he's pure evil to anyone he meets. But of course not me. He listens to my orders. How cool?"

Breeze turned back to see Robin not moving, just continuing to glare at her. He asked, "Well, tell the man what you think?"

Breeze looked to the side of Robin, afraid to meet his glare, and took a step back. "Th-thats... Quite cool..."

She felt really insecure. Robin took a step towards her. She couldn't move back anymore, Contol Freak was in the way. There was a coffee table on one side, and on the other, there was nothing. She could run, but she guessed they would stop her from getting anywhere. Besides, she had to get Robin back as well. Wow... He was glaring at her. She couldn't help but shrink back against Control Freak. Compared to what Robin was like as an evil person, Control Freak was a big fat teddy bear. Emphasis on the fat part. He pushed her forward gently, but she ended up hitting Robin.

"What?" He yelled, pulling out his metal-pole-thingy.

Breeze's mouth was wide, she wasn't sure what to say, she just stepped back against Control Freak.

Robin stepped away and Control Freak pushed her forward. Robin was in a fighting stance. Breeze was just standing there. She put herself into a fighting position. "Do we have to fight?"

"You started it."

"N-no, I-" Breeze's feet were swept from beneath her with a single blow of Robin's metal-pole-thingy. "Huh?"

Robin laughed. It was scary, actually...

Breeze stood up again, and wished that she had a communicator with her.

Robin poked at her feet this time. She jumped up to avoid it, used the pole as something to jump from and kicked Robin in the sholder. He almoste fell, then his foot caught him. "Dont hesitate and neither will I," Robin promised, grabbing her by some ice, and throwing her onto the floor. "Thats 2-0. And dont you forget it. First to three?"

"Um..." Breeze turned to Control Freak. He was nodding. Breeze sighed. "Okay."

Robin took on his fighting stance, and Breeze did the same.

"Wait," Breeze interrupted, a moment before the fight started.

"What is it now?"

"Is there some kind of reason we're fighting?"

"Um..." Robin thought hard. "Shut up." With that, he took on his fighting stance. "Like I said, don't hesitate."

Breeze was shaking slightly. She gathered up all her bravery, and nodded. She took on her stance.

Robin raised his pole above his head, and dropped it on Breeze.

Breeze sidestepped, and ran up to Robin. She knew that because she was covered in ice, she could make hand to hand combat. So they did.

Breeze went to punch Robin, But he blocked. Robin went to punch Breeze, and she blocked. Apart from how her hands were frozen. Robins hand slipped and he still managed to punch her sholder. Robin threw a couple more punces, and Breeze kicked him. He fell to the floor, jumped straight back up again onto Breeze, knocking her on the floor. He rested one foot on her stomach, and she whisked it away to let Robin fall to the ground. She sat up, leaned over him, and punched him somewhere in the face before he kicked her over, regaining his fighting stance at the same time.

Breeze knew she was getting too weak to be fighting, but... She didn't care. Robin was obviously just as weak. He pulled out a red capsule with the blades out and threw it at Breeze. She ducked, but just barely. "What was that-" Several more came. She sidestepped most of those. And more. She jumped for most of those. How many of those did he have? He threw another one. Breeze caught it. She threw it back. Robin dodged.

He pulled out his metal-pole-thingy and swung it round in a huge arc, it hit Breeze and she landed against a bookcase, filled with thick books. She was about to get up when most of them fell on her head, knocking her unconcious. (Again. Yeah, I apologise for this. But they were hardbacks!)


	22. Chapter 22 Robin vs Titans

(Gaah! My 'o' key dissappeared! I may make spelling mistakes... sorry!)

* * *

Control freak laughed. "Robin, that was great! You might even be able to take out the rest of the Titans as well! Excellent!"

Robin looked bored. "Yeah, Whatever."

Control Freak glared at him.

Robin didn't move at all.

"The other Titans will come here, wont they?"

"Eh. They don't have any ways of tracking us down." Robin folded his arms.

"What? You mean, they might not come for ages?

"Thats exactly what I mean."

"Well, we're gonna have to bring them here somehow."

* * *

The alarm went off. Everyone in the tower ran straight to where they were supposed to be.

Control Freak was on the screen. "Hi!"

He sounded freakishly happy.

"Ha, I'm about to show you a map, and where I am, and where Robin is, and Breeze is!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "That makes no sense."

Control Freak glared at her. "Shut up."

A map popped up on the screen. With a little red bleeping dot in the top left hand corner. And a picture of a "T" In the middle.

"Right, and we're going to go where the bad guy tells us because?"

Control Freaks voice could still be heard even though he wasn't showing on the screen. "Ummmmm... Because I have a trap that you're going to get out of and you're going to manage to save Robin and Breeze anyway?"

"That also made no sense, and you don't expect us to believe that, right?"

"Um..."

Cyborg spoke up, holding up his arm for everyone to see. "Control Freak _is_ there. So, even though we dont believe him, we're going anyway."

The rest of the titans, and Kiera, all managed to chorus "What?" At the same time.

"Well, what other ideas have you got? Besides, We need to get Robin and Breeze back."

Starfire decided to go, then Beastboy decided he should too. Raven hardly had a choice.

They left the tower.

* * *

When the Titans were out of earshot, the alarm went off, startling Kiera. It said Slade had been spotted near the tower.

Kiera guessed he was launching an attack on the tower. She ran to the kitchen, and hid in a tall cupboard. After a short while, she heard him make an entrance. She opened the door a crack to take a look. He looked like he was looking for someone. Searching behind the sofa, in the corridoors, he must be looking for... Herself, obviously. He snapped his head up to the kitchen, and Kiera jumped. Something made a sound behind her, because of her sudden movement. Perhaps he hadn't heard it. She stood completely still and rigid, hoping not to be found.

The door swung open, and Kiera blinked in the sudden light. Slade found her. And it hardly took long.

* * *

Cyborg seemed to lead the group when Robin was gone. Well, would you argue with him?

Exactly.

He found the building. It was actually just an overgrown bungalow. With hardly any windows.

Cyborg knocked lightly on the door.

Beastboy made a confuzed face, and Cyborg pointed out that if Robin or Breeze was behind the door and he smashed it open, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

Control Freak opened the door. "Hello, Titans. Could you please follow me into the garden? I don't want a bigger mess in the house."

Control Freak could barely stop himself from bursting into laughter. But he had to.

Passing through the house, Cyborg had to tip his head sideways so it didn't scrape the ceiling. Was it unusual that the bad guy was being so nice?

When they were in the garden, Robin was there. He looked somehow different.

"Robin!" Intent on getting him out of there, Starfire flew over, grabbed his arms, and lifted him away from the garden. Robin attacked her with his bowstaff.

They both tumbled to the ground in the garden, but Robin landed on his feet. He was glaring at the Titans.

"What?" When she had regained her balance, Starfire hesitantly shot a starbolt at him.

Robin turned, to glare at her and take on a fighting stance.

Starfire said, "Robin, I'm your friend, and so are they. Please don't attack us."

Robin ignored her, and attacked.

Raven watched in horror. She put some force between them both. They couldn't attack each other now. This was actually a lot like when they first met...

Cyborg used his arm to turn into a laser, and shot at Robin. He jumped backwards, out of the way, then he ducked, then rolled out of the way, ran up to Cyborg and disabled his right arm with a boomerang. "What? Oh, man!" Cyborg threw the little red capsule back at Robin. He caught it, and put it in his belt.

Robin pulled out his bowstaff, and stood there, as though daring someone else to attack.

Beastboy blended into the grass as a green ant. He ran between his legs and transformed into an elephant. Robin went flying upwards, and started to fall. Starfire had to be held back by Raven to be stopped from helping him. He hit the ground with a soft thud.

_At least it's grass,_ She thought. _At least it's soft grass._

Robin stood up again.

Starfire smiled, despite the situation.

Robin charged at Beastboy, his bowstaff raised high above his head. He swung it around in a large arc, and it hit Beastboys leg. Beastboy transformed back into a human and grabbed his knee in pain. "Dude! Quit it!"

But Robin wasn't finished with him.

Robin started kicking him, and kicking him more, for no reason apart from how much negative energy was being sent through him, and he could only stop when he was dragged back by Starfire and pinned on the floor, face first, his arms being held behind his back. He struggled with his legs to break free.

"Get off me!" He yelled.

"No." Starfire wasn't about to let him hurt the rest of the Titans anymore. "Where's Breeze?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Starfire pulled one of his arms up a bit more.

Robin let out a noise. He was in pain. Starfire loosened her grip a bit more. "She's in the house. In the living room. But, with all the time you guys have been fighting me, surely she would have gone somewhere else?"

Starfire picked him up, to save him causing them more trouble, and walked back up to the house. The door was closed.

Cyborg knocked on the door. Raven walked up to stand next to Cyborg. BeastBoy stayed in his place away from the others, spread out on the grass.

From above, Control Freak pointed the mobile-remote at the group huddled by the door. He fired several times, until all of them were on the ground, excepting Robin.

He didn't realise he missed one out.

* * *

(My dad got me to play his AC/DC album while writing this. Tadaaaaaaaa!)


	23. Chapter 23 Silver Lining

Slade grabbed Kiera, pulled her through the window, and jumped, all the way down to the area of grass surrounding the tower.

It wasn't the first time this had happened, so even though Kiera felt terrified, she was able to keep a better grip on her conscience this time. When they hit the ground, she pulled herself free of Slades hold on her.

It wasn't long before he tried to lunge at her again, but somehow she dodged it. She felt... Good. She could feel the adrenaline, and she liked it. Time seemed to slow down for her, as she ducked out of the way of Slade again, and kicked him. He grabbed her foot, and she felt another sudden burst of adrenaline throw a chill through her body. She used her other foot to kick him off, and when he let go, she fell straight to the floor on her back.

Wait...

Falling from a tree and landing on her back as a young child.

Tripping over with her fist under her stomach.

Falling and landing on her stomach on the edge of a bench.

Being punched in the gut by the school bully.

Each time...

Every time she got trouble breathing for a short while afterwards. She couldn't get it now. Please, not now...

Slade looked down on her. He could tell, by the shock on her face, and her body language. Perfect opportunity. He put his arm around her, lifted her feet from the ground, and ran.

* * *

Beastboy realised they were all on the ground. All but Robin. Robin turned around, and deciding it was the best thing to do, Beastboy comletely relaxed, letting his eyelids drop closed.

He was being dragged, he could feel the others beneath him. A brief pause, the sound of a door opening, and he was being picked up and rested on something soft... A sofa? Cool!

Wait, not cool. He had to get out of there. A sound of the door closing, strained voices, then the sound of another door closing. Then he heard the muffled voices of Control Freak and Robin talking.

He decided it was safe to open his eyes. Just a peek...

It was safe. He sat up. The other Titans, excepting Robin, and Raven were laid across a bed, and Raven was on another sofa. Beastboy ran over and nudged everyone, gently at first, then shaking them harder as he realised they were all unconscious.

He laid himself back on the empty sofa, wondering what he could do. Where was Breeze? He got up again and opened the door a crack. Sure enough, Control Freak and Robin were too busy talking to notice a small crack in the door, and Breeze was there, underneath a pile of books, she opened her eyes and winked at him, before closing them again, probably acting unconscious like himself.

Beastboy decided to go back to acting unconcious again himself.

* * *

Nothing happened for a long while, until he heard somebody getting up. Beastboy sat up, and opened his eyes. It was Cyborg.

"CY!" Beastboy ran over to his place on the bed. "Tell me you're okay!"

"Get off me," was Cyborg's enthusiastic response. "I'm fine."

"What happened to your arm?" Beastboy reached out to touch it.

"I said, I'm fine," Cyborg used the back of his hand to throw Beastboy out of his way.

Beastboy managed to grab a hold of the door handle on the way down, attempting to stop himself from falling, doing nothing apart from opening the door and revealing the surprised/happy face of Control Freak, and the bored/slightly-entertained/still-just-as-bored face of Robin.

Cyborg walked into the opened door, walking boldly toward Robin and not stopping until they were almost touching. Cyborg looked down on Robin, completely over towering him. "See what you did to my laser cannon?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I break your toy?"

"Yeah, you did, and I'm not gonna be the one paying for a new one!"

"Do you want me to lend you some spare change?"

They glared at each other, until Beastboy ran in, demanding them to pack it in.

"Or what?" Cooed Robin.

"You gonna go tell mummy?" Cyborg smiled. Not even evilly, but Beastboy felt it might as well have been.

Beastboy felt the emotion inside him grow, then tried his hardest not to push it back, not to stop it from escaping, but to let it die. It suppressed, but he could feel it was gonna come back, so he decided to deal with it later. "You're a team! Don't start fighting like this! What's come over you?" He stepped between them both, feeling like he wasn't doing very well at

Watching from the sidelines, Control Freak felt powerful. He had caused all this. But it was easy to tell, Beastboy had been missed out by the remote. He also knew Breeze was actually conscious, but he wasn't going to say or do anything. In fact, he was going to walk right on out the door. They wouldn't notice, they wouldn't even try to get away, they'd be kept busy by their own little drama.

He walked into the other room, started playing a video game, and put his feet up on the table.

* * *

Breeze quietly moved books way from her, so that if she got up there'd be no noise. Cyborg was about to hit Beastboy, but he ducked. Cyboorg ended up hitting Robin instead. Robin looked like he was about to do something dangerous, so Breeze didn't hesitate to give him a huge bear hug. Likely to freeze any unsuspecting victim.

Sure enough, Robin froze solid.

Cyborg blocked the attack that never came.

Breeze stepped infront of Robin. "Cyborg. I dunno what's happened to you, but you've been brainwashed or something... You've gotta snap out of it!"

"... Right. Whatever." Cyborg walked away.

Breeze skipped in front of him, and stopped. "Cyborg!" He carried on walking until Breeze hit a wall. Breeze looked at the wall behind her, then snapped her head back up to Cyborg. "What's wrong with you?"

Cyborg looked down on her, his eyes terrifying and dangerous. His sillhouette blocked out the light.

Raven appeared at the doorway.

Breeze tried calling out for help, but no sound came out. Beastboy was next to Raven, talking to her. She looked like she hadn't been affected by whatever that remote had done to Cyborg and Robin. Maybe it only worked on guys...

"I'm not on a team with that thing. I never will be. In fact, I can hardly believe I ever was."

Breeze swallowed.

"That also means I'm not on your team. Which means I'm no longer the good guy. I don't plan on keeping your rules anymore. I'm bored of it. In fact, I want to throw your rules out the window. I'm not a good guy. I'm not a bad guy either... I'm my own guy. I'm in this for myself."

Breeze managed to speak. "If you wanna get out of here, you're going to have to join us as a team, you know..."

The moment she said that sentence she wished she hadn't spoken.

Raven and Beastboy weren't paying attention to what was happening where she was. She just wished they would turn around and do something...


	24. Chapter 24 The Theory

Before Cyborg could do anything, Breeze placed her foot on his chest and firmly pushed him away.

He didn't go very far, but he did get off her.

"What's up with you?" She asked him.

"What's up with _you_?" That got Raven's attention. "Kick me again, I dare you!"

"After you," She shot back.

Cyborg pulled a metal fist back, ready to hit Breeze. She ducked before it hit the wall. She hopped around Cyborg so that she had space behind her.

He held his right arm out, and it twitched a few times, before he remembered that it was broken. Breeze grabbed his arm and pulled Cyborg toward the ground. Apart from how Cyborg was too heavy, so Breeze ended up going toward Cyborg. At the last moment, she leapt upwards and decided to jump over his arm and kick him again, before landing on the ground.

That was fun. Breeze smiled.

Then she had that feeling she was being watched.

Cyborg was struggling to get away from Beastboy and Raven who finally noticed what was happening. They were all busy.

She scanned the room.

Nobody else was there.

She scanned the room again.

Then she saw the eyes.

"Azarath, Metriun, Zinthos!" Breeze snapped her head back round to where Raven was holding back Cyborg with a table, which broke after Cyborg pushed it away.

Beastboy rammed him while he was in the form of a mountain goat.

Cyborg grabbed him by the horns and threw him to the side. Breeze moved out of the way as Beastboy passed her. Running over to check if he was okay, she found a skateboard.

She picked it up, ran back over to Cyborg and hit him on the head with it. Not too hard, and not on the side with all the wires. He was about to get back up, when Raven told him firmly with an edge in her voice that wasn't there before, "Quit it."

He did.

Raven stood up and looked at Breeze. She pulled down her hood.

"Are you... Um, you know. Ok? Wait, not ok-" Breeze stuttered, trying to find the words to describe it.

"-Yes. I'm on your side." Raven's voice was back to normal. She knew what Breeze was trying to say.

"Oh. Whats up with Robin and Cyborg? Why haven't Beastboy or yourself got it?"

"Beastboy avoided the remote. As for myself... I'm not entirely sure."

"Have you got any ideas?"

"It might only work on boys."

"He still tried to zap me."

"Right... Well, then, what about if it has something to do with our history? For example, I had powers at birth. Cyborg, Beastboy and Robin didn't."

"And neither did I," Breeze admitted.

"Breeze?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, how _did_ you get your powers?"

"You know Slade. I think it was Slade."

"Slade?"

"Yeah, the big, scary guy. He _is_ a bad guy, right?"

"Bad guys don't get much worse. Yeah. Bad guy."

"Okay. Well, we went to school, did sports... Man, we loved sports. I did skateboarding. I always wanted to try snowboarding. Blizzard did rollerblading. I guess you could compare that to Ice skating. Black Ice decided to do free running. Like, running up walls. Flips and stuff. I think that just compares to more flips and stuff." Breeze paused to smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I dont know how it happened, but one day we just ended up... In this really dark room. And Slade was there. Scaring beeps out of us and stuff. So then, we were fine, apart from scared stiff, and then we ended up in some kind of test tube with a million wires and stuff coming out of us. Oh, and we had wings. It was fun, actually, being able to breathe underwater. Yeah. But anyway. There was some other guy there talking to Slade when I woke up. But the water was blurry. So I couldn't see clearly. Um... Then I remember that one of my brothers got out. Well, I'm not sure what happened but one of my brothers was out. He let the other one free. He ran off without me. The other one nearly did as well. But he got me out.

"Somehow, Black Ice found our home. We realised we were awesomely cold. Black Ice told me about the liquid nitrogen, and I remembered learning about it in science lessons. He did this awesome thing, he found all the passwords to the bank accounts our parents owned. Then he got the money out and put it all into a hole in the wall opposite our house. and he put a metal plate over it. No kind of criminal would be able to get into it. That was the theory.

"We lived together for a month or two, and then we started getting bills. It was strange, I was dreaming most of the time. Black Ice was paying them off somehow, and we realised the money would only last us nine months more. We considered getting jobs. We had heard of the superheroes, and how they were just like us, but we were embarrassed by our powers. Um... Oh yeah. Then I woke up in the middle of the night to get an icecream. And there was a guy across the road breaking into our 'bank'.

"I woke up my brothers, and we decided we _had_ to go get that bad guy. As much as we wished we could stay in our own little world. Um... We found you guys. You know the rest. Black Ice died..."

"Wait! Breeze! I have something to tell you!"

"Huh?"

"He's not dead!"

"What?"

"He's alive. You don't have a pulse."

Breeze put a finger to her neck, feeling around a lot because she was having trouble finding it.

"You haven't got one, see? And you don't need to breathe."

Breeze held her breath. She wasn't even getting dizzy. "So, why was he not waking up?"

"He's in a coma."

"Oh. Awesome!" Breeze carried on breathing, force of habit.

"And Blizzard, um, I'm not sure how he is doing."

"I hope he's okay."

From the corner of the room, Control Freak spoke up. "How touching!"

"Why were you listening to that?" Breeze demanded.

"Why not?"

"Go away!" Breeze felt tears coming, but she held it back. Breeze picked up the skateboard and threw it at Control freak. It rolled back to her.

"Missed me!"


	25. Chapter 25 Runaway Train

Kiera realised that she was in no place she recognised. It was dark, and cold. Some kind of cave. Slade was there -of course Slade was there, he couldn't leave her alone, could he?

"Hello, child."

"Hi, Slade," Kiera said, too afraid to say anything that might get her in a mess.

"Do you know why you are here?"

"...No,"

"Ah. Do you see this statue?"

Kiera looked up at the statue she was leant against. She stood up and turned around- It was a full size teenage girl, and at the bottom, lay a plaque.

'TERRA  
A TEEN TITAN  
A TRUE FRIEND'

"Who's Terra?"

"A girl who sacrificed her life to save the one she loved."

"Why am I here?"

"Because, I want you to meet her."

A guy with a green face and a long nose stood out of the shadows. "My name's Mumbo Jumbo!"

Kiera stepped a pace away from Mumbo Jumbo.

"Afraid of clowns? What a shame!" He pulled off his hat, and lots of bats came flying out.

Kiera screamed. A full, Hollywood-worthy scream.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you." He scowled at Kiera.

He walked over to the statue and put a huge piece of fabric over the statue. "Are you ready to see my best trick? Hocus, Pocus!"

When he whipped he fabric from the statue, Terra, in full colour, moved, and rubbed her head. When she noticed where she was, she strted yelling at Slade. Inside her head, Kiera was cheering her on.

"Slade. Why are you here? Why am I h_ere_?" She hopped off the pedestal and looked down at herself.

"Say hello to Kiera." Slade gestured to Kiera, who stepped back again into the cave wall.

Terra shook her head. "No, I don't want to." She glared at Slade. "Where are the Titans?"

"They've all gone missing, see." Slade grinned. It wasn't a nice grin.

Kiera thought that over. They had all went missing? It was a possibility. Perhaps. But that would mean that the city would be unprotected from criminals. Well, the type that you couldn't stop with a pair of handcuffs, anyway.

"They have not!" Terra ran out the cave.

Slade looked at Kiera. "You go follow her. Off you go."

Kiera glanced at her unbandaged leg, it had been okay, but after a while of standing up, now it was starting to ache.

"Go!"

Kiera didn't have a chance to think it over, so she just ran after Terra.

Terra was running like no tomorrow- she glanced over her shoulder and put on a burst of speed when she realised she was being followed.

Kiera could put up with that. She tried to keep up. So far, she was doing well at ignoring the pain.

Terra eventually started losing her breath. The moment she began to slow down, Kiera jumped on her back. Kiera twisted round and Kiera fell to the floor. Terra pulled up a rock and jumped onto it, trusting it to take her away from Kiera.

Kiera jumped up and managed to reach it, though she was only just hanging on. She pulled herself up, and spoke before Terra could push her off.

"Slade's been chasing me for ages, can't you please get me away from him?" She said it way too fast for Terra to understand. But she did understand, somehow.

Terra took a deep breath. "Okay then. But first of all, do you know where the Titans are?"

Kiera reached in her pocket. A digital camera. She had taken a photo when the map popped up on the screen. It looked like she'd twisted the camera to an angle at the moment the photo was taken. It was a swirl of grey and white and a red smudge at the top corner.

"Gimme that," Terra took the camera. After pressing a few buttons, the photo was perfect. She took the rock upwards more. Looking down on the city, she turned herself the right way. She only took a moment to figure out where it was. she gave Kiera back the camera, and flew downwards towards the house that the titans were supposedly in.

* * *

Robin walked into the bedroom where Starfire was still sleeping.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and yawned. He lay down on the bed next to Starfire, facing the cieling. He couldn't help stealing glances at her, and eventually he just turned over to face her.

* * *

Beastboy punched Control Freak several times in the stomach. In the end, Control Freak just laughed. "Tickles," He said.

"It's all that fat," Beatstboy muttered under his breath.

"I'm Not Fat!" Control Freak yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Starfire woke with a start.

Bolt upright, she wondered what Robin was doing, staring at her in her sleep. In Tamaran, you would be arrested for such a crime.

"Robin!"

Robin snapped out of his daydream. Dread filled him when he realised Starfire was awake.

"Why were you sleeping next to me?"

"Um..." Robin tried to come up with a valid answer. "I got zapped by a remote!"

Starfire thought back to that. She remembered Robin attacking her. "You attacked me. Do you no longer wish to be my friend?"

"I wanna be your friend, Star, Whatever I did, I wasn't myself..." Robin could actually remember attacking her. He never wanted to. Just he was angry and had no motive to restrain himself.

Starfire looked away from him. She was feeling hurt. Sho could have forgave him if she had just wanted to. She did want to, but she just couldn't.

* * *

Control Freak grabbed Beastboy, kicked him, and then pushed him over.

Then the door opened, and Terra was stood there.

"Beastboy!" She souted as soon as she saw him, being thrown across the room. She threw a bunch of small pebbles at Control Freak.

"Ow, ow, ow! Who are you?" He asked, pointing a finger at Terra.

"I'm Terra!"

"...Who are you?"

"Oh, I used to be a Teen Titan. And I wanna be a Teen Titan again. I'm sorry, Raven, I'm sorry, Beastboy," Terra said.

Raven ran over to the doorway, where Kiera was standing. "You can stay there, or you can come in. You could even help us beat this tub of lard."

* * *

(I have nothing against fat people. I'm insulting Control Feak so much and making him look stupid because he is a villain. I will insult any villain.)


	26. Chapter 26 I love you

(wow. Got up this morning and checked my emails, I had loads from saying I have a new follower! Hi, Follower! Also, thank you to the people who've been following me from the start!)

* * *

Blizzard woke up, and realised nobody was there. They told him to get somebody to help him out when he got up. But, whatever the doctors did, they did it well enough that Blizzard felt as well as he had before. He got up, stretched, and decided to get a cup of juice or something. As he was leaving the room, he noticed that the room actually had more than one bed, and that somebody else was in the room. It was Breeze, laying on one of the beds. She actually looked a lot like Black Ice from this angle, but common sense knew it was Breeze.

He walked over to her, wondering what had happened. There was no equipment on her at all. Maybe she just needed somewhere other than the sofa to sleep. But, it was midday. Why would she be sleeping at this time? Oh, well. Blizzard didn't need to understand to know. Maybe that meant that the other titans were in the tower, after all? Maybe he could talk to Starfire, after all, they had a bumpy start.

"Breeze, you coming?"

There was no answer.

"Breeze?" He shook her.

She opened her eyes.

"C'mon, sleepyhead," Blizzard teased, dragging his sister out of bed.

"Nobody's here," Breeze said half way down the corridoor. Her voice was really croaky.

"Thats because we aren't in the living room, Breeze."

Breeze stopped. "Huh?"

"What? What'd I say?"

"You called me Breeze, doofus."

Blizzard opened his mouth to speak, and then stopped.

"I'm not Breeze."

Blizzard blinked a couple of times, pinched himself, and when he was sure he wasn't dreaming, he asked, "What are you, some kind of clone then?"

"Dude."

Blizzard got dragged through the tower. When they got into the tower, a map was on the screen.

"That's where we're going, are you ready?"

Blizzard was dragged over to the window and hurled out, left to catch himself. Meanwhile, his twin was flying well ahead. Blizzard fought to catch up, then asked, "How'd you know what way it is?"

"Compass, duh." Leading Blizzard was fun. He was so stupid. He'd believe anything you said. It didn't take long to find the house, it was actually a small house, so they decided to just walk straight in the already-busted-down-door.

* * *

Kiear ran in, and faced herself with the glob. "Hi, Mr. McMerry Muffin, how do you do?"

Control Freak took offence to that. "You Little Twig!" He chased her around the room. When Control Freak ran out of breath, Kiera was laughing. She pushed him over quite easily.

"Tadaa!"

Terra laughed and hugged her really tight, lifting her up and spinning round fast. In the end they both fell over, laughing.

"So, um... Now what? We got the bad guy."

"But we gotta change Robin and Cyborg. I dont know where that remote is, but we need it." Raven stated.

"Why? What happened to them?" Asked Terra.

"They blow each other's heads off. And they'd happily blow off ours."

"...Ouch. That sounds harsh."

Raven glared at Terra.

Terra looked down, and slunk in her seat slightly.

Then Blizzard came in with his twin.

Breeze, sat at the table, checked she was still there. Then she looked up at both of her brothers. Was she going crazy? Seeing double?

She was going crazy. Great. She ran into the room she woke up in, followed by Blizzard.

* * *

Starfire watched Robin. She probably could forgive him, if, maybe...

"Robin?"

"Yes?"

"I could forgive you."

"Thank you so much-"

"If."

"If?"

Starfire looked up into his eyes. "If you..."

Robin pulled her back down to lay down with him. "If I...?"

"...Kiss me."

Then they did. They held it. ((Not gonna go into anything detailed. I put this in, cause, well, why not?))

Breeze came in, but they didn't care. It was only Breeze, right? She looked grossed out. Then Blizzard came through the door.

((HAHAHAHAAA! Am I not evil?))

He ran straight back out again, finding another room to run off into.

Robin pulled away, when he heard the yells of Blizzard, coming from a different room.

He ran out to see if he was okay, leaving Starfire alone, who suddenly felt a whole lot happier for some reason.

Then she noticed that Breeze was crying. She looked over the side of the bed, to Breeze curled up in a ball, crying.

"Breeze," Starfire tapped her shoulder.

Beeze took a deep breath, then looked up, and said, "Yeah?" It sounded more like a hiccup than a word, but it didn't really matter.

"What has happenned to make you so sad?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure something must be wrong."

"Yep. I'm going crazy, I'm quite sure."

Blizzard came back in, looking much better, and rushed straight over to Breeze.

Starfire apologsed. "I'm sorry,"

"What for?" asked Blizzard, sitting next to Breeze.

Breeze knew it was Black Ice. She hugged him like she'd never hugged anyone before. She closed her eyes and let themselves fall over, instead of keeping their legs at funny angles. Black Ice was confused. "Last time I checked, I was a creep."

"That was quite a while ago."

"Yeah? So, what happened between the time where Raven threw me through the floor, and when Blizzard was calling me Breeze?"

"You died. For about a day, I was wondering where the hell you were. Then I found out that the forbidden room was only forbidden because you had been thrown into a pool of water- perfectly executed, by the way- And stayed there. Until Blizzard went crazy about getting you out, then We thought you were still dead, and Raven tried to heal you, but nothing happened, and then we got stuck here, I was talking to Raven, and it turned out you were in a coma." Breeze put on an accent, "_To only be awoken by true love's first kiss..._"

Black Ice hit her back. They were still hugging. "That doesn't sound like that long."

(("Well, it was _only_ eighteen frikkin' chapters!"))

"Well, it seemed longer than that... Then you go and come back to life." She made gestures with her hands behind his back. They didn't even really mean anything.

"Okay, well, what are you doing behind my back just now?"

"Nothing. Sorry. I missed you."

"Yeah, well, I'm here, do you think you could put it behind you?"

"Yeah. I guess. Icy?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

(the stuff in brackets is my imagination being stupid. I left it out in the other chapters. Do you want me to keep it?)


	27. Chapter 27 Is that Terra?

Breeze pulled out of the hug, smiling.

Black Ice was smiling too.

There was a noise behind them as the door slammed shut.

Slade was standing there. The twins hopped onto their feet.

"I knew I'd find you here. Don't worry, Ive already dealt with your friends."

Black Ice, being slow, said, "I know you! You're that guy, ummm... Slade! Yeah!"

Breeze sighed. "You don't say."

Breeze could see from the corner of her eye, Icy glared at her.

Slade spoke. "We have business to deal with."

"Okay, lets do it!" Breeze yelled before running right at him with a smile spread across her face. Slade put up an arm to block her punch, and he stood solid when she kicked him.

Black Ice was obvioulsly, doing nothing.

Slade jumped out of Breeze's way when she tried to attack him again.

Breeze ran to the side, and picked up a lamp. When she tried dropping it on his head, he caught it, and threw it at her again. She jumped out of the way, and landed on a set of drawers.

She put her toe into the top one. when Slade came, she move backwards against the wall. Then, when he was close enough, she rammed the drawer into his leg. "Icy, let's go!"

She couldn't see him, until he popped up from behind the bed to tie a curtain around Slades face. He dashed straight for the door as soon as he was done.

Breeze wondered what to do to seal the door. Black Ice just pushed her out of the way and kicked the handle right through the door. "Either the door's gonna open really easily, or it won't open at all. Come on."

Everybody was looking really angry, apart from Raven, who ran straight over to stand next to Icy, turning slightly red, and Terra, who moved to stand next to Breeze. Breeze was going to ask more questions, but not right now, because obviously, the remote had come back into use.

Starfire and Robin weren't there.

Blizzard looked scary.

Cyborg looked threatening.

Beastboy looked like he was about to throw stones at them.

Kiera was glaring at them.

It was worse not being able to see Starfire and Robin, because they could jump in and attack at any moment. Raven stepped forward a pace, and created a whole shield of black energy between the two sides.

Terra spoke up. "This isn't going to save them, you know."

"Those guys won't give up attacking till we stop breathing."

"There's got to be some way we can get them back easily,"

Breeze put up her hand. "I'll get the remote."

"Wait... Breeze, is it? Well, Breeze, doesn't Slade have it?" Terra remarked.

"Yeah."

"Well, then how are you gonna get the remote?"

"I'm gonna go in there, ask him nicely and if he doesn't give it up, I'm gonna fight him for it."

"That's dangerous on your own!"

Breeze nodded at Terra then at the door.

She couldn't take a hint. "So you're going in there?"

"On my own, yeah, I will, anyway. If it's so dangerous on my own, why don't you come?"

"Ohhh..." Terra looked down, then up again. "Sure!"

"Who else is coming?" Raven looked busy, and Icy just looked like he didn't want to.

* * *

Terra removed the whole wall to the room. Now, that was cool.

"Slade! Where are you?" The good design of the room didn't have a window. Must be some kind of eveil person's house.

Slade seemed to just appear in front of the two girls.

"Terra? The titan who got accepted into the group, then betrayed them? Working with another new titan? I would do the same trick again, but that would be old, wouldn't it? And, anyway, the whole wall is missing. Everybody would notice. Anyway, how are you Terra?"

She glared at him.

"Okay, what about you, 001?"

"I'm not 001!"

"I had this conversation with your brother the other day. Your name is 001. Do you remember when you tried to kill him?"

"I did no such thing!"

"Oh, Okay then. I take it you two have met?"

Breeze glanced at Terra and nodded.

"Then there's no need for introductions. Terra, you are now a very skilled fighter. Breeze, you are very good at fighting, as well, but you are nowhere near your peak."

Terra stepped forward. "Shut up, Slade. She doesn't care. She's not even that old. All you can think about is annoying and bugging the Teen Titans."

"Ah, Speaking of bugging, you should follow me." Slade walked up to the wall.

Breeze glanced at Terra, then back to Slade, and followed him to the wall.

"Terra, can you do the same thing you did to that wall, to this wall?"

Terra glared at him.

Breeze wasn't sure what Slade did back, but it made Terra destroy the wall.

Slade ran out, and Breeze leapt into the air to get caught by her wings, following Slade. Terra caught a couple of large pebbles and made them levitate for her.

As Breeze looked back, she swore she saw the eyes again.

And yes, her brother was following them, but it definitely was NOT his eyes.

* * *

The bathrooms locked from the inside. Starfire had no self control. Robin couldn't turn away the opportunity.

That remote had made sure they had no will to hold back -at anything.

Had Robin's parents been there, they would have scolded him.

But he couldn't pull away, stand up, leave Starfires body, no matter how sensible it would be.

* * *

(Ewwwwww! Dont worry, thats the last you'll hear of it. If my mum saw that... Jesus Christ. Ew. I cannot believe I just wrote that. Does that mean that this is still T? It says 'suggestive sexual themes' does that count as a suggestive sexual theme?)

(I'll up it now, anyway. That was NOT my idea. The idea was that they would turn good again if they kissed. My response was, If they're evil, they wont stop.)

(it contradicts its self. So I did both.)

(Forgive me!)

(wait. I cant put the rating up to 16, if i'm only 13.)


	28. Chapter 28 Ouch!

Breeze glanced back again. It wasn't Black Ice following her, it was Blizzard. And he wasn't following her. He was going back into the house. Oh well. It would give them space to destroy Slade.

Slade stopped in a field, next to a road on the outskirts of the city. Breeze was exhausted, but Slade was feeling alright. Terra was fine.

The odd car passed, but going to/coming from Jump city, it was probably perfectly normal to see a cloaked masked figure with two girls, one with wings.

"So, why did you drag us all the way out here? It doesn't matter where we are, we're still gonna kick your butt." Breeze was annoyed. She had no idea where she was. She didn't like the idea of getting pushed into and hit by a car.

Slade kept on looking to Breeze's left wing.

"What're you looking at? Come on, why are we here?" Breeze tried to look at her wing, ending up turning in circles.

And seeing the platinum coloured eyes.

Breeze looked up to Slade's eyes. Well, black holes in a creepy mask. "What colour are your eyes?"

Slade looked taken aback. Terra was still just standing there.

"What does it matter to you, child?"

"Why does it matter why it matters?"

"Why does it matter why it matters why it matters?"

"Why does it matter why it matters why it matters why it matters?"

"Why does it matter why it matters why it matters why it matters why it matters?"

"Why does it matter why it matters why it matters why it matters why it matters why it matters when it's someone as pathetic as you who's asking?"

Terra stepped in the middle. "Answer her question."

Slade stepped closer to her. "Maybe, I don't want to."

"Well then, what do you suggest we do now? Arguing is getting us nowhere. You wanted us to fight? You wanted us to talk to you? Say something!"

((This actually sounds like Breeze went out with and is breaking up with Slade and Terra is Breeze's best friend.))

"Oh, yes, of course. Breeze. I want to tell you something about this." Slade held up what looked a little like an earring, but bigger, and most of it was clear glass. Probably pyrex, if he thought he was ever gonna put it anywhere near her.

"It's an earring?"

"Something like that. I'm going to put it on you. On your wing, that way, you can't rip it off."

Before Breeze could even take in what he had said, it was in her wing and stinging a **lot**. She yelped when it went in and a moment later, she was wet with cold sweat. She picked at the glass, but it wouldn't come off. "What did you do?"

Terra pulled up some stones from deep in the soil around their feet, and fired them all at Slade. "What did you just do?"

Slade dodged all the small pebbles, and carried on as he was, explaining what he'd just done to Breeze. "In the tower, I have placed a lot of small camera-like devices and sound-detecting gadgets. They will pick up everything you say and do."

((Pervert!))

"What? That's no good! I want privacy!"

"Well, you wont get any. Should you appear to be about to tell the Titans anything about what I've told you, or what I am about to say, this little thing right here," He touched the little glass part on her wing, which actually blended in, looking like a fleck of ice, "Will give you a sharp jolt of pain. You wont show the pain, but you will feel it. If you carry on talking, the pain will get worse, and worse, and worse, every time. Terra might tell you this little tale is like her own, but believe me, it wont be. Now, this little gadget is also smart enough to let me communicate to you. You will do as I say. As before, if you dont, the gadget will hurt you. You wont talk back. You wont react to me talking to you. You wont appear any different."

Breeze realised she was shaking. "Okay,"

Terra looked pale. "Wait, so what's your plan?"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll love me for this. The Teen Titans will go on. Just... Not all of them."

"Wait, what?"

"We're going to bring down only one of the Titans. The effects will be excellent, from both of our points of view."

Breeze nodded quickly. "You're completely sure?"

"Well, if it isn't good for you, you don't really have a choice. Same goes for you, Terra. You say anything-"

"-I'm not the one suffering the pain."

"But Breeze will, should you say anything."

Breeze shifted her gaze to meet Terra's. She also looked upset. Breeze didn't feel upset so much as downright terrified.

* * *

Raven still had the shield up, protecting herself and Black Ice from the physical attacks of Kiera, Cyborg, Beastboy and Blizzard.

"Raven! Put your shield down while you still have energy left!"

Raven looked up at Black Ice, her face totally red. She dropped the shield.

Kiera fell straight onto Black Ice. "Um... Sorry!" Icy managed to squeeze out before freezing Cyborg in a similar way. Raven was leaning against the wall, luckily nobody was anywhere near her yet. Black Ice chased a green horse/leopard/fox/peacock

((PEACOCK!))

around the room, until he leapt onto the peacock and it froze.

"I don't like doing this to people," Black Ice apologised quickly, before turning to Blizzard.

Blizzard was about to hurt Raven. Icy ran up to him, grabbed his sholders and put a foot behind his legs, to trip him over backwards.

He got straight back up. "Hey!"

Icy stuck out his tongue. "Hurt Raven, I dare you!"

"Alright then, don't mind if I do!" Blizzard started walking up to Raven.

Icy grabbed his shirt and turned to pin him down on the adjacent wall.

"Get off me!" He pushed Icy off and pinned him on the floor.

Icy rolled on top of Blizzard, and punched him one.

Blizzard sat up, his face bleeding. He pushed Icy onto the floor face first and started kicking and stomping on his back.

Blizzard got up and started walking towards Raven. Black Ice started coughing.

Then he started coughing blood.

He realised that Blizzard was going to Raven again. He glanced back at Icy, and winked.

Icy crawled over to Blizzard and whipped his feet from beneath him. He fell and hit his head off a table on the way to the floor.

He didn't move.

"Raven, are you okay?" Icy asked, looking as though Raven may be hurt more than himself.

"Icy. We have to get you to the hospital."

"I asked if you were okay,"

Raven sighed. "I'm fine. Right, now we should get you to the hospital. I would heal you myself but I can't right now."

She picked him up, putting a small amount of energy between where their bodies touched. She had to run to the hospital.

* * *

Starfire woke up, at the sime time as Robin. They both turned red.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit."

Starfire looked at the ground and then back up at Robin. "I didn't mean to offend you..."

"Right... Um..."

"I'm, um..."

"Lets go."

"Yeah."

When they left the bathroom, they caught up with Raven to take Black Ice to the hospital.

* * *

(That was fun to write. Now, I gotta sleep if I wanna get up early tomorrow. (Its 22 42 here) )


	29. Chapter 29 OneOneTwo

Dashing back towards the tower, Terra caught Raven dragging Black Ice towards the hospital, followed by Robin and Starfire.

Breeze followed Terra down to where she met the other Titans. "Robin, you're evil!"

"No, not any more I'm not..."

"Why not? What happened?"

"...You don't want to know."

"What? That's so unfair! All the other Titans have to become normal as well, you know-"

Breeze was cut short by Robin's laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing. Honestly. If I told you, you'd wish you never asked."

"Oh. But I wanna know!"

"No. You don't."

"Yes, I do!" Breeze was hoping she sounded enough like herself that nobody would pick up anything suspicious.

"No, Breeze. You don't want to know. You may think you do, but you don't. Its no use getting excited about. I wont ever tell you."

"I bet Starfire will!"

Robin grabbed her shirt and pulled her back. "You'd just be annoying her."

Raven interrupted. "I figured out what the remote does. The reason it doesn't work on me is no flaw. It takes your positive willpower, emotions and energy and makes you all bad. I have no emotions."

"Oh, cool!" Breeze commented, easily distracted from her previous argument.

"Yep, and the only way to get it back, is to..."

Robin clamped his hand around her mouth. "Don't say it!"

When he released, Raven rubbed her mouth. "Why not?"

"Because Breeze is only twelve!"

Breeze interrupted. "How do you know that?"

"Because I went on and read a story about you."

Raven spoke again. "The only way to get your positive energy back is to listen to music."

"What?"

"What?"

"Music?"

"Huh?"

"Cool."

Raven spoke again. "It's very emotional."

Breeze glanced around. She saw the eyes. This time, she'd find them. "Guys, I'm gonna look-"

She swore she heard someone firmly say "Don't!"

It wasn't anyone in the group. Infact, it was a voice like no other.

Breeze turned around again. "Hey who is that?" She called out.

"It's nobody that you know very well." The voice.

Everybody was way ahead. Breeze realised she wasn't breathing and gasped.

"Go."

"What? Show yourself!"

"No. Not yet."

Breeze felt like something bad was going to happen, so she ran to catch up with the group. She realised that Raven was carrying Icy. "Let me carry him. You look exhausted."

"Okay." Raven passed him over to Breeze, who realised how injured he actually was. He had massive scrapes over one side of his face, like it had been rubbed on sand paper. What had he been doing? His shirt had a big rip through it and he was coughing some kind of gassy stuff that was, yeah, probably blood by the way it turned to liquid the moment it touched their bodies.

"Icy, are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. I was fighting Blizzard. Well, and Kiera, Cyborg and Beastboy as well, but they all froze easily."

"Where is Blizzard?"

"He's KO'd at that weird house."

"We have to go back there for another trip? Aw, man!"

Black Ice's eyes, which were normally bright blue, were now grey. Breeze put her hand underneath Icy's head to support him.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Icy held onto Breeze's arm and pulled her closer.

"Icy, we're at the hospital now. Wait, guys, why didn't we go to the hospital at the tower?"

"Because this one is closer." Raven stated.

"Oh, right." They walked into the waiting area. There was no other people there, so they only got stared at by the staff.

Breeze started daydreaming.

Icy fell asleep.

Robin started thinking about stuff.

Starfire was hoping Robin wasn't offended be the act they performed.

Raven meditated.

Terra picked up a magazine to read.

Waiting took quite a while, considering they were the only ones there. When the lady told them to come through, Breeze jumped and Terra almost fell off her chair.

Robin stayed to talk to them.

"You're a bit jumpy," He said casually.

"Um, yeah." Breeze laughed, and then followed Raven down the corridor.

"It's been a long day," Excused Terra, skipping after Breeze.

Breeze felt the glass gadget twitch a little. Then she heard Slade talking. "You're doing well, 001. You just need to relax. Don't get jumpy. You should tell Terra that, too. Don't say anything about me. Nod if you understand."

Breeze nodded quickly. She turned to see Robin was staring at her, so she carried on dancing and tried to get him to join in too.

"What are you doing? Is this how you normally act?"

Breeze started singing as well. "Uhu, oh yeah, you bet!"

"It's embarrassing. Anyway. Ask Robin if he wants to go for pizza. At the pizza parlour, with the other Titans."

"Hey, Robin!"

Robin was glad she'd stopped dancing. "Yeah?"

"Are you feeling hungry? Should we go for pizza?"

"Yeah, okay. If we leave Icy here with Raven, he should be fine.

Slade told Breeze that was fine.

"Yay!" Breeze celebrated. "Why?" She whispered.

"It has nothing to do with you. And anyway, you hardly have a choice."

Breeze looked down and frowned. "Yeah..."

"Would you quit that? Stop answering me, Robin is wondering why you're acting strange."

"I'm acting weird because I'm only twelve!" Then, she whispered, "How was that?"

"You're still doing it. Look, I'm going now."

The glass gadget twitched again, back into place.

Robin talked to her. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Breeze nodded quickly and smiled.

"You're fake smiling."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

Breeze took a deep breath in and held it.

"Breeze."

She stepped away from him slightly. "I'm fine. Honestly," she lied.


	30. Chapter 30 Glass

"Breeze, we aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's up." Robin could tell she was hiding something. Not very well, though.

"Nothing!" She said, as she tried to get them walking again.

Robin didn't let her. He put an arm in her way. "I don't see why you can't tell me."

"Slade-" Breeze stopped speaking. After a moment she looked fine again. "I mean, it's way too hot, I need some shade."

"Right." That was a pathetic excuse. Maybe if he acted like he believed her... "Theres some over here. On the other wall."

Breeze blinked and walked over, pretending to be relieved.

She was really bad at acting, thought Robin.

"It's nothing, really." She lied.

"Breeze."

Before Robin could stop her, she dashed out of the hospital and towards the edge of the city.

The gadget on her wing twitched. "001!"

"Yeah?"

"You were about to tell Robin!"

"No, I was warning him."

"About what?"

"You!"

"And where are you going now?"

"Away from here! Where this gadget wont get a signal and where Robin is safe without me."

"It's thirty minutes since I put the gadget _on you_!"

Breeze didn't say anything. She had to get out of Jump. Go far away. Nothing but bad stuff had happened since her brothers and herself moved there. The city had got destroyed by Raven's powers, because Black Ice had driven her emotions up the wall. The second time he annoyed her, he put the rest of the Titans into shock. They thought he was dead.

"001!"

Breeze ignored everything Slade was saying. Turned out Black Ice was in a coma, they found that out when all the Titans got kidnapped. Now half of them were evil, and both of her brothers had to get to hospital. Breeze had went with Slade, she never trusted him, she just expected more kick-butt and less threatening stuff.

Breeze was aware that Slade was trying to catch her attention. Eventually he shut up, and the gadget twitched back into place. Then she stopped still, feeling pain just unable to react. Like what had happened earlier, but way. More. Painful.

She tried to scream. She tried to move. She tried to carry on running. Her whole body was frozen stiff.

The pain was getting worse. She could see Robin catching up to her.

"Breeze?" His voice was fuzzy, and Breeze stopped feeling anything. She would've stayed upright, but Breeze didn't care what Slade did to her. She sat down, and as fast as she could, she yelled, "Rip that thing off my wing!" before the pain took over again, and rainbow coloured dots started floating before her eyes. She couldn't speak, either.

She was surprised when the pain stopped. Well, her wing was sizzling. But, it was half the pain she was in before. She wanted to hug Robin, but she couldn't. "Robin, um, see that?" She pointed towards the gadget.

Robin nodded.

"It's from Slade. From, about, half an hour ago. He put it on my wing when I was with Terra. He wants to kill one of the Titans."

Robin opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. "Do you know who?"

"No, but apparently it's gonna be good for my brothers and myself."

"Huh." Robin paused. "Do you have any idea?"

"I don't. Maybe you should ask them."

"Yeah. Let's go back."

"I'll race you. GO!"

They both burst into a race, all the way back to the hospital. It helped Breeze put the pain in her wing behind her. It took about five minutes of running over a hill and dodging crowds for them to get back to the door of the hospital, and Robin only just beat her.

"Thats not fair. You probably did, like, super ninja training, or something." Breeze complained.

"Yup."

"See?" They went into the hospital, and found Black Ice, laying on the bed. The nurse gave him some pain killers, and gave him plasters on his wounds. "You'll be better in no time, honey."

Black Ice looked better.

"You might want to get some rest, when you get home, though."

"Okay, then." Robin called behind him, to the nurse. When they'd left the hospital, Robin told them the news. "Slade is trying to kill one of us. Don't worry, we won't let him."

Terra walked next to Breeze and started whispering. "It came off?"

"No, it got ripped off."

"Who did that?"

"Robin. I said Slade in the corridor, the gadget did it's thing. Then I ran away, then Robin caught up, realised what was happening, and ripped it off."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. It's saw."

Terra leaned back and looked at the torn wing. "Looks like it,"

"Now Robin knows everything. And you and I are at the top of Slade's hate list."

"It feels good."

* * *

At Control Freak's house, Control Freak was still struggling to get himself upright, and the Titans were all free of the ice. Blizzard was awake, as well.

Kiera started yelling about how she was so totally going to kill Black Ice when she next saw him. Beastboy was fighting Cyborg, and Blizzard was uncoiling Kiera's iPod.

The music started playing, and Blizzard took out the earphones so that the music played loudly to everybody. Kiera stopped yelling, Beastboy hugged Cyborg and Cyborg hugged him back, and Blizzard started dancing.

Kiera started dancing as well. Beastboy and Cyborg started dancing together, until Cyborg started doing 'the Robot' and left Beastboy to his own dance. "Hey, look! I'm Beat-boy!"

They carried on dancing, for a couple of songs. Then, they stopped, and realised they felt so much better.

"Let's go back to the tower!" Kiera suggested.

"Okay, then."

They went back to the tower.

* * *

The two groups reunited at the tower.

Terra noticed the odd glass earring that Kiera was only wearing on one ear. "Breeze," She whispered. "Kiera. Earring. We aren't safe."

Breeze looked at Kiera, and sure enough, there was another earring, identical to the one Breeze had. "Wait, so, she talked to him, too?"

"I guess so. He said he fitted cameras, and microphones, right?"

Breeze looked around the room. "He sure did. Can you see any?"

"No, but he said he hid them." Terra thought for a moment. "Do we go talk to Kiera?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Breeze followed Terra who simply grabbed Kiera's arm and dragged her into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Kiera yelped when they released her and locked the door.

Terra sat down on the floor and gestured for Breeze and Kiera to join her. Breeze did, but Kiera seemed more wary. Terra pulled her down.

"Slade." Terra experimented. Nothing happened. She raised an eyebrow. "Nice earring."

Kiera turned red. "Yeah, um, I got it from that shop. Its only glass."

Breeze looked at Terra, confused. Why was she not saying anything? "Terra?"

"Oh, alright. Fine. You say it. It'd be embarrassing if it wasn't."

Breeze looked up at Kiera. "I know what it is."

"Yeah, see, told you it was glass."

"Kiera. Really. You can trust us. There was more than one."

"There was?"

"Yeah. Either that, or that's the same one that's been in my wing, and that's pure unhygeinic."

"Oh." Kiera looked around. "Nothing's happening."

"Yeah, I would've thought he'd have used it by now. You know what it does, right?"

"It lets him talk to me."

"Anything else?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Oh." Breeze exchanged glanced with Terra. "Well, what did Slade tell you when he put it on?"

"He didn't say anything. I don't remember him putting it on. I just rmember it being on, not coming off, and him talking to me through it."

"Oh." Breeze glanced at Terra again. "What did he say?"

"He said that he needed me to co operate in his plan."

"The plan's finished. He failed. You can leave it there. It's just a fashion accessory now."

"Oh. Does that mean it can come off?"

"I don't know. You can try. If it doesn't come off normally, you might have to lose a bit of blood." Breeze signalled towards the part of the wing that her own gadget was on.

Kiera was already trying to pull it off, ignoring the last sentence. "It's off."

"Good one. Lets go back."

Terra was already by the door, unlocking it.

Robin and the other Titans were standing by the door.

"Um... We're okay, you know," Kiera defended.

"Lets get some ice cream!" Breeze suggested.


	31. Chapter 31 Mum

It was a good thing they brought more money than they needed, because the ice creams went to waste when Mumbo Jumbo and Slade both appeared, together, to say hi to the Teen Titans (and Kiera).

((Sorry, ummmm Kiera doesn't quite count as a Titan because she doesn't want to be one. She just wants to go home.))

Icy, being stupid, yelled, "Leave that magician alone!"

Mumbo Jumbo laughed. "I'm with Slade and my name's Mumbo Jumbo."

"Oh..." Icy looked down.

Slade said, "Anyway, we have no time to chat. We have business to take care of and-"

Slade was cut off by a scream.

At first, everyone thouht another villain was attacking. No, they were wrong. All the villains had done their damage while the Titans were unable to do anything. This scream was coming from a lady, who was not that far away.

Kiera knew who it was.

Slade knew who it was.

It was Kiera's mum.

"Mum!" Kiera yelled and ran to her mum and the safety of her warm arms.

Kiera's mum didn't say anything. That must be pretty gutting.

"The Teen Titans looked after me-"

"The Teen Titans got kidnapped."

"Oh, um, yeah..."

"As long as you're okay?"

"Yeah." Kiera pulled into the hug again.

Back where the Titans were, Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, Terra, Raven, Breeze, Blizzard, Icy, (Geez, thats a lot) and Starfire, were ready for a battle with Slade and a magician.

Icy knew what he was gonna do first. Mumbo Jumbo's face was uncovered and there was no way he could protect himself from the extreme temperatures. Um, afterwards, he would just fight Slade, there was no better way to do it.

Slade jumped at Robin and Icy blazed a trail to Mumbo Jumbo, jumping on his back and putting his hand on his face. Even if his clothing was thermal, his face wasn't. But nothing happened. What was up with that?

Mumbo Jumbo pushed Black Ice from his back, and turned to face him. When Icy ran towards him again, he threw his hankey over Icy as it expanded and became more of a net. Cyborg hit Mumbo Jumbo from behind as he fell forward onto the net that Icy had already escaped from, and he watched as Icy used the net to wrap him up.

((sorry if that confused you))

Slade was dodging all the attacks that the Titans used in turn. Starfire was shooting Starbolts, and Beastboy was just being Beastboy, Robin was trying hand to hand combat which was failing, Breeze was chucking shards of ice at his back from time to time and trying to freeze him, Blizzard was trying to tell Breeze to quit trying to freeze Slade because it wasn't going to work, Raven was blocking some of Slade's attacks on others, and now Icy and Cyborg had joined in the chaos.

Slade wasn't going down. That didn't mean that the Titans could give up.

Slade jumped out of the circle of people, over to Kiera and her mum. "You have it this time, don't you?"

Kiera's mum looked shocked. "The doctors wouldn't give it to me."

"Liar. would you say the same thing if I had your child?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, really. Would you say the same thing if the Titans weren't here, and I had your child?"

She nodded.

"Well, let's see!"

"No!" She screamed and grabbed onto Slade, before he could attack the Titans. He turned his head to face Kiera's mum, but that must've been his biggest mistake, because at that very moment, all the Titans attacked at once, and Slade was unconscious. Breeze stuck out her tongue.

Kiera hugged her mum again.

"Guys, I'm going home," She told the Titans. "I'll be back, though. I promise."

Everyone said goodbye, apart from Cyborg. Where was Cyborg?

He ran out of the ice cream parlour holding two ice creams, one that he gave to Kiera when he caught up. "Bye, Kiera."

"Bye, Cyborg!"

Cyborg walked back to the Titans, and pointed at Mumbo Jumbo and Slade. Wait, Mumbo Jumbo and Slade weren't there. "Now what?"

"We... Put them in jail?"

"Where's the bad guys when you need them?"

All the other Titans turned around, and had the same amount of shock written on their faces.

Beastboy laughed. "Oh well, what's done is done. Right?"

Robin walked away.

"Or... Maybe not."

Starfire followed him.

Blizzard stopped her. "What happened the last time you followed him when he was like this?"

"He... Um, he started yelling."

"Exactly. He just wants to be alone."

"Oh."

Blizzard looked into her green eyes, wondering what she was thinking.

"Blizzard, I cannot."

"You... You can't what?"

"It is Robin."

"Robin... Oh. On Earth we can change our partners, easily."

"It is not that simple."

"You're on Earth. It's easy."

Starfire looked down. "It is not all you think it is."

"How can it- Wait. Wait, wait, wait. There's one other thing. But Robin isn't old enough. Is he?"

Starfire shook her head. "I do not know. It is too late to find out."

"Wait, you mean you _did_?"

"I mated with Robin. Yes. I'm with him for life."

Beastboy didn't have big ears for nothing. He heard that last sentence. He ran over to them. "Dude!"

"Ssh!"

"Oh, sorry. You did what? With who?"

"I think you already heard. Just don't tell!"

"Alright, then. I won't. But, really?"

"We were under the influence of the remote!"

(("We were under the influence of alcohol!"))

"Ohhhh."


	32. Chapter 32 Pathetic

"Well, on the bright side, being kidnapped did let us get to know each other better," Robin said, well, it was true... He was feeling way better since earlier on, when he had finally KO'd Slade, then he mysteriously disappeared. Blizzard couldn't look at him the same way again- if Robin knew what Starfire had said, Blizzard would end up in hospital.

Breeze laughed. "Yeah."

"Um... Feel free to ask us questions about anything you like."

Beastboy laughed. Blizzard laughed because he knew Robin had no idea. Breeze laughed at Beastboy's laugh. Cyborg couldn't stop himself from laughing at the sudden outburst of laughter coming from the other Titans. Robin laughed because he was embarrassed. Terra laughed for the sake of it. Raven glanced at Beastboy and Starfire who joined in laughing because of the look Raven shot them. Raven felt herself smirking at the look of them all, laughing around a table, and then she gave in and started laughing herself.

After about five minutes they recovered.

"My back hurts," Starfire complained.

Breeze started laughing at Starfire, which set off Robin and Beastboy, and following a similar process, the whole room was in fits again.

After another two minutes they recovered.

"I'm getting a drink," Beastboy said.

"Get me one!" Breeze called out.

"And me," Robin asked.

"Can I have one?" Icy asked.

In the end, everyone wanted a drink, and Beastboy had to transform into an octopus to serve them all. Which Breeze laughed at. Which made Beastboy laugh. Which meant the drinks got spilled. Blizzard laughed at the stream of Ice holding a cup coming from Icy's forehead. Icy got to laugh back because Blizzard got some ice over his eyes, freezing them open. Breeze's hair got frozen at a weird angle. Most of the rest of the room started laughing at that. Raven was left, not laughing, because she had been soaked. She picked up the drink that Beastboy was still holding, and poured it over him. Then she laughed.

((Just a little entertainment for you.))

* * *

Beastboy didn't want her to, but Raven had to removed the ice from Breeze's hair. She looked so pathetic when it was in.

She took the ice off of Blizzard's eyes. That must have been painful.

She took the ice from Icy's forehead, then took Icy to her room to thank him and apologise to him.

"Icy, I'm sorry about before," Raven apologised.

"When, before? There's no need to apologise."

"For kicking you out of my room?"

"Oh. Right. Well, like I said, there's no need to apologise. It's fine."

"And, thank you."

"Um... For when? I should be thanking you, you just saved my forehead."

"For stopping Blizzard from attacking me? And pretty much killing yourself in the process?"

"Well, it's like the doctor said. I just need to quit doing so much, and rest a little. It's the least I could do."

Wow. He was really nice. "Yeah, but, look at yourself! You've been injured really badly! And your brother probably has too! You... You could have died."

"I don't think I could have died."

"But you were coughing up blood."

"That... That means nothing. If my brother had attacked you, you could have died."

"But... There's a difference between sacrificing your own life, and being killed."

"It doesn't-"

"It does." Raven put her hand on his sholder. Of course, she did have to put energy between their bodies.

Black Ice glanced at his shoulder and back up at Raven. He hugged her.

Raven had to shield her entire body from his touch, but she didn't care. He was hugging her. That made her smile.

Black Ice got pushed off by the energy. "Wait, What?"

Raven realised her emotions were coming out. "I'm sorry, um, it's my emotions..." Well, that wasn't half embarrassing to say.

"Oh..." Black Ice looked down. If he couldn't even hug her without being launched about a meter across the room... Well...

"It's okay. It was an accident. It's not your fault." Raven thought about how nice it felt to smile and really mean it. She would do it more often, if only she didn't destroy the world whenever she tried it.

"Take my hand." Black Ice put his arm out.

"What?"

"Take my hand, and don't let go."

She put her hand into his, and he stood up. Raven copied him. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Here, there. Well, just wherever we want to. We'll get back before ten."

Raven wasn't sure if she wanted to stay out until ten, but, well... Why not?

Black Ice ran over to the window.

"I'm not sure the window is designed to be used for a quick exit-"

"-I know." Black Ice leapt out the window, and realised that actually, yes, Raven could fly somehow as well. They flew off away from the tower, away from the general direction of the city and stoped in a meadow. "I'm exhausted," Black Ice complained.

"Really? Well... Fair enough." Raven smiled at him.

He smiled back. And then he yawned. "It's already getting dark," He noted.

"No way,"

Black Ice laughed. Raven chuckled. Then Raven yawned as well.

"You're making me tired!" she moaned.

"No, you're making me tired. You look half asleep!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She smiled really wide and opened her eyes fully. "Is this any better?" She asked in a bouncy voice.

Icy laughed hard.

Raven could see all the ground moving in black waves, but, it wasn't doing any harm. She could be happy.

"Raven, you're hilarious."

"Yeah." She yawned again, and slouched against the tree. Icy copied her.

"What's the time?" Icy asked, pulling out his phone, before remembering that it had been frozen since he bought it. If he touched it, the battery would dissappear immediately. If he charged it while he was touching it, then put it down somewhere, the battery would expode. Which, yes, it had done once, but he got a new battery. Which he put in, and then the phone stopped working altogether. The time was stuck on 2:37 and had been since 2:37 a few weeks ago.

"It's nearly nine."

"So, we still have time to kill? Cool."

"Um..."

"What's up?"

Raven could tell that he was just trying to be cool. "No. Really, I don't want to talk to you if you talk like that. Especially if it isn't how you normally talk."

"Oh... Sorry,"

"It's alright. you didn't know."

Icy yawned again.

((Gonna be blunt about this.))

Then they kissed. Sure, Raven had to put her energy in between. But it still counted. right?

The tree behind them lifted into the air,and landed where Icy would have been if he hadn't jumped out of the way in time.

Icy examined the tree from where he was standing. Following the path that the tree took with his finger, he sounded out, "Ooouuwwwchchchch..."


	33. Chapter 33 Clap Summer Holiday

"Titans, we're going on holiday. We're going to different locations. It's already been booked. The locations are Hawaii,"

Breeze bit her lip. She always wanted to go to Hawaii.

Black Ice waited for him to carry on talking. Hawaii didn't mean anything to him. Besides, they'd probably get launched to a cold place.

And Raven thought it was way too hot and she didn't want a tan.

"Canada,"

Raven looked up at Starfire. She obviously wouldn't be going there.

"Australia,"

Blizzard didn't want to go to Australia. He was afraid of spiders. And snakes. And besides, it was way too warm there and the people had weird accents.

Beastboy wanted to go to Australia. That would be so AWESOME! There's so many animals!

"New Zealand,"

Ooh! Kiwi's! Fruit! Tasty, sweet stuff! Cyborg liked sweet stuff. And food.

New Zealand was waaaay too warm for Terra.

"And... Tamaran. Starfire, I figured you might like to go see your family."

Why was Robin sending Starfire to her home planet? That wasn't much of a holiday.

"Wait, there's five locations and nine of us. Who's going where?"

"I am going to New Zealand with Terra."

"What?" Cyborg, Beastboy and Terra all complained at the same time. Then it was just a jumble of complaints from them all.

"Raven, you're going to Hawaii with Black Ice."

"What?" -Raven, Black Ice, and Breeze.

"Starfire, you're going to Tamaran. Blizzard, you're going to Australia with Cyborg."

"Yeah!" Cyborg was happy. Australia was good, like New zealand, but just more Australia-ey.

Blizzard just glared at Robin, and stood up. "I'm not going to Australia." His voice was really squeaky.

The other Titans tried hard not to laugh.

"Um, Blizzard, it's been booked."

"Beastboy, you're going to Canada with Breeze."

"I wanted to go to Hawaii!" Breeze complained.

Beastboy wondered what it would be like in Canada. Plain and boring. Oh well. Hey, and he wanted to be with Terra. Not Breeze. Oh well. Wait-Why was Robin going with Terra?

* * *

(A few days later, all the Titans are at their 'Dream' holiday destination.)

* * *

Robin unpacked his stuff. He had his costume, yeah, but he also had a lot of other, plain clothes. Was he going to take off his mask? Well, he didn't completely trust Terra yet. And anyway, he had never taken his mask off to anyone. But, it would be weird wearing a mask in public. Maybe he would if he wasn't near Terra or anyone he knew.

Terra unpacked her stuff as well, and put it in the drawers, because there was only one wardrobe and Robin couldn't put his costumes in a drawer. Well, he could at least share a wardrobe! But, no, the costumes had to be separated enough that they didn't touch each other. Even though he could afford to put his shirts and his SHORTS in the wardrobe. Really, who puts _shorts_ in a wardrobe? Terra stroked silky. She had offered to look after him, because of how cute he was. Well, he sure was cute!

"Can't I please use the wardrobe?" Terra was practically begging him now. "Put your shorts in the drawer then I'll put my tops in there! C'mon, please?"

"Terra, all your tops have way too much dye in them to go next to my tops. It would be like putting a wet painting on top of a dry painting!"

"Yeah, but my tops aren't leaking!"

"That's beyond the point!"

"Well, there's plenty of space in that wardrobe to put space between our tops! C'mon, Robin, please!"

"No."

"That sucks. Okay, well, I've finished unpacking already, what do we do now?"

"We wait for me to finish unpacking."

"You aren't done yet? Dude, you're supposed to be a guy! Guys are meant to do this faster than girls! You're supposed to be waiting for me! Wait... You are a guy, right? Tell me you're a guy! You know, I once heard a song about a girl who thought this guy was a girl, then the girl who sung it turned out to be a guy. You know what? It'd be awesome being a guy! Is it awesome being a guy? Does it suck? Or is it awesome? It'd be funny if I turned out to be a guy, you know. But I'm not, because-"

"-Lets get going!"

"You finally unpacked?"

Robin glared at her.

"Oh, okay, sorry. I'm just joking around."

"Right. So, where do you want to go first?"

"Get fruits, make a smoothie."

"Umm... Okay?"

"We need lots of fruit cause I'm only gonna drink fruit juice and water. And I don't like water."

"Well, let's get going! There's lots of stuff worth doing so we gotta hurry to pack it all into a single holiday!" Robin stopped himself from running and walked out the door. Man, being a super hero gave him lots of bad habits. Running everywhere was one of them. Apparently, Terra didn't care about how much habit she took on holiday with her. She was darting ahead and turning around, wondering why it was taking so long. Maybe she had that positive attitude all her life.

"Slowpoke! Come on!" She ran back up to him, grabbed his wrist and practically dragged him through the poor dusty streets into a field, full of trees with all different fruits growing. In the distance, there was a waterfall with banana trees surrounding it.

Robin just stared. It looked amazing.

Terra seemed to be oggling at how much fruit there was. "Woooow... Let's go eat!"

Robin snapped out of his daydream and grabbed her arm. "We're saving up all the fruits for juice, aren't we?"

Terra blinked. "Oh, yeah..." She pulled away, went up to the nearest tree and started eating an apple. "I'll start collecting now!"

* * *

La de da... I've caught up with myself now ^-^ see, I hope you like the chapter. I'm ready to accept Terra Fan6's character Fabio... I was planning on making a new character around this point but then you randomly came up and suggested it, so, thanks!


	34. Chapter 34 Jump!

(I'm not brilliant at Starfire. You can criticise me for mistakes. And obviously any conversation they're having in Tamaranian is being translated.)

Starfire was coming near to where her parents lived when she saw her dad.

He ran over and started to tickle her and she fought to get free.

Eventually she did, and decided she should just tell him. "Dad! I have brought news!"

"I am happy to see you Starfire. What is it?"

"I have mated!"

"Really? I am so proud of you!"

"Though I never wanted to."

"Why did you?"

"I had my positive energy taken out of me and all I could think of the whole time was mating. Then, when we had the opportunity, we mated."

"How did you lose your positive energy?"

"I was shot by a remote."

"Oh."

"I have no doubt he is the one who I one day shall mate with, but I never wanted to mate at that time, and now I am not so sure, because he sent me to Tamaran on my own and went to New Zealand with another girl."

"This is terrible. Wait, I have an idea. Follow me, I have a book at home."

"I should wait here."

-An hour or so later-

Starfires dad came back, holding a thick book. Thicker than an encyclopedia. "This is it. 'The Book of Tamaranian Laws'."

"What does law have to do with this?"

"You'll see." He dropped the book onto the floor and opened it to about three quarters of the way through. He flipped over a clump of about fifty pages, then another clump of around ten, then he flicked through individual pages, and started scanning. "Here!" He put his finger down underneath a sentence that said,

_Mating is not real if either of the participants is unwilling to participate or under the influence of alcohol, drugs, or anything else which may affect their behaviour._

"Oh," Starfire said, a small smile coming onto her face. A small part of her was glad to have mated and was now dissappointed because it hadn't counted, but the rest of her was happy to have found out.

(I will do more of Starfires story if you want me to. If you dont say anything, then that'll be all.)

(Yeah, I'm making you review. Did you expect anything else?)

* * *

Terra was complaining even though Robin was the one holding the heavy bag of fruits. Why had Terra wanted so many? Sure they were good foor her but if she'd manage to eat all these she'd end up huge! Then again Robin would have to help her eat them all. Apart from how he wasn't the one that wanted this many fruits.

Terra couldn't believe it! Robin was talking about how he was the one carrying the heavy bags -sure, that much was true- But she was the one holding the super-big-awkward-to-carry-crate that they had found. And that was also heavy. She tried to get a better grip on it. It was still slipping. She pulled up a piece of the earth and dumped it on that. Robin put his on the lump as well. In some respects, being with Slade had helped her. She'd learnt to stick with her friends, and how to better control her powers. She was happy that the Titans still accepted her, and she hoped she'd never make a stupid mistake like that again. She'd gained all she could from the bad guys, and the only people who were gonna help her now were the Titans. It was stupid for her to have gone and ignored Beastboy like that at the school. One of the things she'd regretted. She put it right by going back to the cave, hoping maybe she'd turn to stone again. Nothing happened, until she asked this other green bad guy with a huge nose to put her back, apart from how she didn't know it was a bad guy. So she got put back and it was he who turned her back again. Then she saw Slade, another girl about her age and height but with darker, curlier hair and a longer face. Kiera, was it? Maybe she wouldn't come back to the Titans for fear of the bad guys. Did she even have powers? If she didn't, then why did Slade want her? She could have asked if only they hadn't ran off on holiday before they could have a proper chat.

Some guy their age-ish started pointing at them. He looked happy. Terra didn't take offence to him staring, instead she waved. She was right outside where they were staying, so she opened the window, dropped the rock and tipped the stuff through the window. Robin glared at her while she ran off leaving him to clean up the pile of fruit in the room. Thanks, Terra. Thanks a lot.

This trip was supposed to be a bonding trip but all the talking they'd done had been Terra complaining. She never complained before she dived into the volcano. It was a pretty pathetic move, diving into a volcano. There must've been some other way to save them, but no, she killed herself. Yeah, well. It was pretty heroic. He looked out the window. Terra was making a rock do stunts, and the guy was sitting on the rock, his fingers gripping onto the edge, looking terrified and like he was having the time of his life both at the same time. Then another rock came out of the ground, sand tipping neatly off the edges. Terra jumped onto that one, and the other guy stopped getting thrown about. Then they started talking briefly, before running off. Robin had never been to New Zealand but he hadn't expected it to be so, well, anything like what it was. It was too hot. He went back and took his costume off from underneath his clothes, changing into shorts and a t-shirt.

Terra had found out the guy was called Tapiwanaché but how was she supposed to remember that? Instead she decided she'd call him by his nickname, Tapi. Tapi was about her height, but a lot skinnier, his skin was dark and he was only wearing shorts and sandals. He was cool, cause lots of other people she met would rather spend all day staring at a screen than playing outside. Apparently he had a set of drums at his house, which was really cool. Terra wondered whether they were those indian-type drums or a proper drum set, but didn't ask. They ran out to where all the trees were. Tapi leapt into the air and grabbed two apples off a tree. He threw one to Terra, biting into the other.

Terra bit hers, and then carried on running, all the way over to the river. The moment she stopped, Tapi leapt onto her. She didn't fall into the river, he was way too light. Instead, she spun around on the spot, and trew him over to the other side of the river. Like she'd expected, he landed on his feet. "Hey!" He shouted, then started laughing. Terra took a run up and jumped over.

* * *

(i've been grounded, somehow, and will write when I'm allowed to go on the computer... ^-^ It's not breaking the rules if my mum says yeah, you can go on the computer.)


	35. Chapter 35 Tapi's Timp

Terra laughed and helped Tapi up. Tapi laughed. Terra moved the ground underneath his feet and he slipped over. She laughed at him again. He stood up and pinned her down in one swift movement. That was pretty awesome, she was way heavier than him, so she laughed even more. Then Tapi ran off laughing, looking back every now and then, a smile painted right across his face. Terra chased after him trying to catch him. then she moved the ground beneath his feet so he actually wasn't going anywhere. She jumped onto his back, and he just fell under her weight. Terra got off of Tapi and Tapi wiped himself down.

"What kinda drums do you have?" Terra asked.

"It called a Timpani."

"It sounds like your name," She commented.

"Yes, it has fluffy sticks and you hit at side, and it makes low noise. There two."

"Awesome!"

"They tall."

"Can we go take a look?"

"Yeah!" He skipped al the way back, Terra copying.

When they got there, Terra was lead through a half broken gate into a garden with patches of dead grass popping up from the dusty paving slabs. There was a bike, a badly built wooden crate with two or three flat footballs in and a few ropes overhead from the roof of the small house to the top of the gate at the other side. The rope was being used as a washing line. Tapi ran into the house, and came out with two sticks, which were big round and fluffy at the end, and a drum half the size of Terra and the shape of the top of an egg, tipped upside down. It was shiny and a golden/orangey colour and at the top, the skin made a "Sssshhh" sound when Terra ran her finger over it. As she circled it, she noticed a pedal jutting out the bottom. It was quite high up for a pedal. About halfway up, there was a metal gauge with letters across it. The pin was pointing between the A and the B. Tapi came out of the house again with another one, exactly the same. He picked up the sticks and pressed the pedal on the one he just took out. It came right up, and he pushed it down about halfway again. The gauge with the letters moved. Now it was on G. He hit it, and then hit the other one, before moving the pedal down a little. It was still between A and B. He hit it again. It made a sound, almost the same, but a little higher. He smiled.

"Tuning pedal," he said, pointing at the pedals. He put his foot on the G one, and put it to the top. He hit it, and then pressed down the pedal. It made a funny "Boooiiiaaang!" Sound.

Terra took one of the sticks when Tapi held one out. She pressed the pedal but it just went down more. She looked over to Tapi, who was laughing. He pulled it up again. "Push with toe," He said.

Terra put pressure on her toe rather than her heel, and the pedal came right up, with more force than she'd expected.

Tapi laughed again. When he finished, he just said, "Good!"

* * *

Robin walked into the street in his shorts and t-shirt. It felt good not having a costume on. He smiled, and walked, to nowhere in particular. Life was good. There was no need to waste it hurrying about everywhere.

((Lol. My Ipod's playing Japanese music.))

He thought about Starfire. Maybe he should have sent her off to somewhere she'd never been before, rather than her home planet, where not many people liked her... And maybe he should have also sent her off with someone rather than on her own, well, its not like she had to go with Robin, but she could have went with someone. He felt so guilty. He remembered how many of the Titans he'd misjudged. All of them. The only one who actually went somewhere they wanted was Robin, or thats what it seemed like, and it didn't seem like anyone went with anyone they wanted to, either. He thought, when he was doing it that it would be good if he didn't go with Starfire. But, he didn't have to jet her off on her own. That was a bit mean. He sent Raven off to Hawaii. Raven didn't exactly like the heat. He really sucked as a team leader. He couldn't even remember where he sent Cyborg off to. He dragged Titans East in at the last second. Blizzard and Black Ice together? They probably hated each other. He knew what siblings were like. He sent Beastboy to a place where there was only fish, penguins and polar bears. Breeze didn't seem happy to be going there either. He probably should have kept them together if he wanted them to make friends with each other. Then he wouldn't have given **everyone** the worst holiday ever.

See, even he was sad. He was in the place he'd always wanted to go, and he was walking to nowhere, thinking about how guilty he was.

((Woo! Happy Material!))

He saw Terra, still with Tapi, skipping around. A few minutes later, he heard drums in the distance. Apparently she was still having a good time anyway. She would have preffered to be with Beastboy, but the idea of this trip was bonding. She'd never see Tapi again, so that was pretty pointless. Oh well. At least she was having fun.

* * *

Fabio looked up at the massive T shaped building. He wanted to be a superhero, he really did. He could remember when all his friends wished they were superheroes.

Theres a difference between being a superhero and a guy with powers. A guy with powers is just, well, a guy with powers. But a superhero is on a team, recognised by the whole city, friends with his partners. Together fighting crime.

All he had to do was knock on the door.

He had just realised there was no door when a girl wearing yellow and black pointed at him through a window. She looked angry.

Wait, wait, wait! Why was _that_ girl there? Wasn't it supposed to be Robin or something?

Yeah, he knew quite a bit about these guys. He'd been watching them for a while. Only when they were out in public, and when he was lucky enough to spot them. He could remember recently one angel guy type thing hanging with them.

He jumped when someone tapped on his sholder. There was a whole team there, but they weren't the Titans.

BumbleBee looked at the guy standing infront of her. His eyes were brown and his hair was close to blonde. It was spiked up. He was wearing a jacket that was only half zipped up, and no shirt. Yuck. His trousers were black, baggy and had a maroon stripe up the side. He was wearing creepy red and white trainers, too. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fabio." He smiled.

"Right. Why are you here? Did you want something? Because at the rate we're going, the only thing you're going to get is trouble."

"Oh, umm... I wanna join you guys." His smile got bigger.

This guy looked like trouble. Just the way he was dressed. "Uhuh. Well, we aren't the ones who work here, you have to wait for the Titans to get back."

"Where are they? And who are you?"

"They just went on holiday. And we're Titans east."

"Theres a Titans East?"

Bumblebee sighed. "Yeah."

"Wait so... Instead of me joining them, I could join you? Cool! Can I join you?" He was practically on top of her now. She took a step back.

A guy wearing a black and blue suit stood forward. "How do we know you aren't a bad guy?"


	36. Chapter 36 But the worst is yet to come

Well, everybody expected it. It was obvious that it would happen.

Maybe not so soon, maybe not exactly this, but it was undeniable that something bad was going to happen to the Titans when they were on holiday.

There was a bang at the left side. A loud bang. The whole aeroplane jolted upwards slightly.

There was panic. Screaming. The plane tipped to the right, and after people had a good hold on their stomachs again, they opened their windows to see what had happened. In the window on the left, where Blizzard was sitting next to the wing, all of the metal plating of the wing had came off. Flames tried to grow, shrunk again immediately by the strong winds.

The plane did a spiral. Everyone was holding onto chairs and each other for their dear life. Icy and Blizzard were no different.

"Blizzard! What did you do?" Icy yelled over the commotion.

"Me? What do you mean me?"

"You're the one sitting next to the wing that just exploded!"

"And? It's-" Blizzard was cut off by another person screaming next to them. "We need to do something!"

"Just because we're super heroes doesn't mean we can stop a plane crash! We just need to use something that's going to stop- We're going to crash on land!"

Blizzard turned his head to the window. When the window wasn't facing the sky, it was facing endless fields of perfect crops. "That's a good thing!"

"No! It's not! We're more likely to die!"

"Coming from you, who only lived after being frozen because of some other persons magic!"

"Shut up and follow me!"

"Where are we going? You just told me we can't save ourselves!" Blizzard crawled after Icy, gripping the carpet the best he could. "I think I'm gonna be sick,"

Such an idiot! Blizzard wasn't going fast enough! Icy grabbed his communicator he'd been given before they left, and tried it out while he waited for his brother. "Hey! We're in the plane and we're going to crash!"

After about thirty seconds silence, in which time Blizzard had caught up, Beastboy started speaking. "What?"

Icy started running past more passengers into the front cabin as he spoke. "We're out of control!"

"Dude!" Beastboy paused. "What do you want me to do?"

"I dunno... Whatever you can!" Icy snapped his communicator shut and concentrated on the task at hand. He had to think of something... Anything... It'd be his life if he didn't.

* * *

Beastboy turned to Breeze. They were at the airport, still checking in. "I don't think it's safe for you to get on one of these planes, Breeze."

Breeze had been listening to the conversation on her own communicator, it was just another lame attempt of Icy trying to cause panic, but Beastboy didn't have to know that. Besides, it'd be funny to see what he'd tell her. "Why not?"

Beastboy looked down, to the left. What could he say without making her upset? "Ah..."

"It's okay. Are you afraid of heights? Travel sick? I really don't mind. Besides, I don't want to go to wherever it is we're going."

"Well... It's not that... It's just not safe... Really... We should stay, really, but... Um..."

Breeze grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the exit. "If you say so," She smiled. She was getting out of here. She didn't have to go to cold-land, or wherever it was she was going.

Beastboy turned into a polar bear the moment she touched him. He pulled back a little, but not a lot. Breeze carried on pulling. Beastboy shook himself free and transformed back, so that he could speak. "We could just fly," he noted.

"I don't want to go. I never did."

"Really? Well... Your brothers are on the plane now, right?"

"Yep. They should be."

Beastboy wondered what to say. It seemed like the exact same thing had happened before. Well, the thing with Icy and the pool was very similar. "Well, Robin told me that there's been a plane crash. It was in the news," He lied. It'd be easier on her if he did lie. Besides, it wasn't even twisting the story much. It was more like creasing the edge.

Breeze had to try not to burst into hysterics. "You think Blizzard and Icy were in it? I don't think so. There's hundreds of planes in the air right now. They could be in any one of them." Breeze smiled, to stop herself laughing. And because it would probably fit in right about now.

"I... Yeah, I think they probably were in it..."

"Really? What makes you so sure?" She acted surprised.

"Breeze, you remember when Icy got frozen?"

"Yeah..." She lowered her head a little. Beastboy hadn't seen through her yet.

"It's almost the same, I guess, you know... I mean, I know they're on that plane. Last thing I heard, it was going to crash, I'm not sure if it has yet or not."

Breeze widened her eyes. So far so good. She grabbed his arm again; he transformed and she pulled him over to a café where there was news coverage.

Sure enough, the plane was in the middle of the field, completely crippled, burning a little. Breeze felt strange. Surely that couldn't have been her brothers' plane? It was just a joke, right? She wasn't so sure anymore. The televisions turned off. Probably to stop passengers from freaking out. She ran up to the nearest of the staff. "Hey, do you think my brothers were on that flight?" She asked.

The member of staff happened to be a guy. "Well, If your brothers were like you..." He pointed to her wings, "Then I think that yeah, they were. I checked them in."

Breeze blinked, released Beastboy and turned to face him.

He transformed, and Breeze turned back to the guy. "Do you think anyone survived?"

"We don't know yet. It isn't safe to go near."

"Oh..." Well, Breeze thought, Icy survived most things in the past... Like the time he was frozen, or the time he ran away, or the time when he was locked in his room for almost a month with no food or water, or all those fights with the school bullies, or when he got held by a gun by that man when Icy was, what, six? He'd make it. He had to. He'd seen the worst.


	37. Chapter 37 Australia

The plane had landed, and Cyborg stretched like he never had before. He breathed in Australia. It smelled warm.

Raven forced herself to follow him. She kept her hood up. She was not getting sunburn.

Customs was simple, apart from when Cyborg had to give some ham in, because pig meat was illegal here or something like that. On the way out, he took a little blue mask to look cool. "Hey, Raven!"

Raven turned around.

"I'm a Doctor!"

"Cool," Raven said, dully.

"Aw, c'mon Raven, we're gonna have a great time. See, you don't even have to get changed to go swimming!"

"Who said I was going swimming?"

"...Me?"

"I'm not going swimming. I'll get sunburnt. I'll be soaking wet."

"You'll dry off in a matter of-"

"-Sunburn," Raven reminded him. "I'm not swimming."

"Fine. But I bet you will. Eventually."

Raven ignored him, and got a taxi.

"Why do we need a taxi?"

"Because I'm not getting sunburnt."

"The hotel is just up the road. And we aren't loaded."

Raven let an old lady take the taxi instead. "Alright. Well, lead the way."

Cyborg walked out of the airport customs and onto the street. Even though Raven was there, she was surprised that he did it so easily. For her, customs was like a maze. Pathetic and annoying. Well, everything here was just like back home, apart from more people jogging everywhere, less cars, more kids running around without parents, and more parks. This place was way too happy. All the shops had super-bright signs. There was lots of sweetie shops and toy shops, and ice cream shops. There was a supermarket and the normal clothes, wool and phone shops. But it generally made Raven have the idea of 'children rule all'.

Speaking of shops, they needed to get some currency. Wait, wait, they'd already done that. Nevermind.

It was about a mile to the hotel in the end, and Cyborg was still wearing the mask. They passed a skate park, where instead of everyone having their trousers down to their knees and swearing at each other, dealing you-know-what, they seemed to be good people having a good time. There was a day nursery that was deserted, apart from a few people running past, probably because it was a Saturday. It was also Winter here. It was the equivalent of summer back home. But the thing is, it didn't feel warm. If it didn't feel warm, and the sun was burning you, you ought to stay inside. You won't know when you're getting sunburnt.

When they reached the hotel, it turned out to be a youth hostel. "You're kidding me," Cyborg said, staring up at the building.

"Nope, see, I told you Australia would suck."

"Oh well! We're going to be outside most of the time anyway!"

"If by outside you mean in a shop or under an umbrella at the beach, then yes."

Cyborg walked into the building, checked them both in, and they ran upstairs to their rooms-half the size of the rooms at the tower-dumped their stuff, and dashed out again. Raven got dragged.

Cyborg didn't seem like he knew where he wanted to go, but he was going somewhere. He was going down the street fast enough that Raven had to run to keep up. He suddenly stopped next to an ice cream parlour. "Best Ice-cream in the world, it says on the sign!"

Oh, yeah. The sign. They always told you the truth. Raven followed him in, found some money, and bought an icecream that was piled right up. It was going to fall any minute. She formed it so that it wouldn't with her powers. That way she wouldn't get dirty.

* * *

Breeze told the guy that they should at least go and get some fire engines to put out the fires before the whole plane exploded. He just said that he wasn't in charge. Breeze lookead around for a payphone, realising she was right next to one. She called 911. She told them to get a fire engine down to the plane crash, and that it was obviously the smart idea. She got told that the emergeny line was for emergencies only, and that they were working on it. She hung up.

"I'm meant to let them burn because 'It's being dealt with'?" Breeze hugged Beastboy. "That sucks," she muttered.

Beastboy didn't know what he turned into, but it was fluffy, so he'd live. Hopefully. He patted her back.

* * *

Blizzard slipped himself into one of the seats, because it wasn't like there was anything he could do.

Black Ice moved over to him. "Blizzard, if we don't do something, NOW, we're going to crash, and, most likely, die. Are you going to help out?"

"How?"

"Get everyone who wants to live in their seats. I'll do the rest. It's been a while since I've done free running." He gave him a reassuring smile.

What was he thinking of doing? Whatever it was, it was probably better than dying. So he went around the plane, saying that if everyone sat down in their seats with their setabelts on, they'd live. Not many people actually sat down, so instead he ran up to the cockpit and knocked on the door. When it opened, he told the pilot to tell everyone to sit down. It worked. Blizzard sat down as well. The ground was really close now, whatever Icy was planning on doing, it had better work.

Suddenly the plane broke in two. The top carried on flying, but the floor and luggage all fell down. They fell, and fell, and fell, and when they hit the ground, still sitting upright, they bounced.

Icy's voice was on the intercom. "Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen, for remaining calm during this procedure."

The top half of the plane exploded in the background.

"Please fly with us again sometime."


	38. Chapter 38 Give it Back

Everyone took off their seatbelts, hugged each other, and cheered. Blizzard was still looking pale. "Icy," he started. "I mean, Icy, what happened?"

"The bottom of the plane fell apart from the top of the plane, and the top exploded, and we lived."

((This would probably only happen in fiction, which is why this IS fiction.))

"What did you actually do?"

"It doesn't matter. Gimme a hug." Icy spread his arms.

Blizzard took off his seatbelt and hugged him. "Seriously, how?"

"Tell me you love me."

"Ok, I love you. How?"

"Say thank you."

"Thanks, how?"

"Thank you, not thanks."

"Thank you. Now, how? You're killing me!"

"Quite the opposite. Anyway, it doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does! Tell me..." Blizzard went on his knees.

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"It doesn't matter! Really! I don't care if I understand or not!" Maybe Icy would actually tell him. It'd be a first. He never ever told them in the past how he did what he did.

"Alright, alright." He paused for way too long.

"Well?" Blizzard was gonna burst with excitement.

Icy burst into laughter. When he'd eventually finished, he spoke. "Alright, well, when metal gets cold, it gets brittle. That's why the wing exploded."

"Right,"

"But the reason why the plane doesn't actually fall apart is because it's cold outside, but it's not cold enough. I figured that if we could make a wing explode that was a few meters away, we could rip apart a plane."

"Wasn't that a little... Over the top?"

"Well, you aren't dead, are you?"

"Okay, okay, carry on."

"I ran around the edges of the plane. You weren't watching. You were getting all stressy with everybody, yelling at them to sit down. When I'd finished, everyone was sitting down. So I grabbed the emergency axe, and smashed the side. The crack carried through the entire plane, and you all fell."

"I don't get it."

Icy laughed. "I knew it. I already dumbed it down. Unless you want me to go three-year-old on you?"

Blizzard ignored what Icy said and pulled out his communicator. "Hey, guys, we're alive!"

The first person to come onto the screen was Breeze, eyes and nose blotchy-red. "Beastboy!" She screamed. "They're okay!"

Beastboy seemed to come out of Breeze, somehow, like he was closer to the screen than Breeze, but just not in the shot. "See, told you!"

Breeze started crying again. Beastboy took her communicator, and Breeze moved out of the screen.

Icy laughed. "Hey!"

Beastboy looked shocked. "Where are you? We've been watching the news, and nobody's escaped the plane yet..."

"Nobody except everyone, stupid, have you noticed that you can only see half the plane?"

Beastboy looked back up to the screen at the second café they moved to. The plane did look a little shorter, but Beastboy guessed it was because it got crushed. "No, why?"

"Because we're standing on it!"

"What?" Beastboy looked at the TV again. Nothing had changed.

"You heard me."

Robin came onto the screen. "What do you mean, you're alive?"

Icy smirked. Blizzard said it for him. "Our plane exploded!"

"You what! Exploded?"

"You betcha!" Blizzard joined in laughing with Icy.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We did," Icy provided. Blizzard was on the floor laughing. They were the only people still on the plane. Everyone seemed to be confused as to what to do. "You didn't answer your communicator."

"Oh... Sorry. I'm not getting much signal here. Is anyone hurt?"

Icy looked around. Apparently, one person was freaking out, but apart from that, nope. "Nope."

"Good. Well, just, um, deal with it as best you can, I guess, and well done, for saving your life and all that, I guess. I think I'm losing signal. See you!"

"Bye," was just squeezed in before the communicator was shut. Breeze was back on the screen.

"Guys! Hi! I knew you'd do alright!"

"Uh, you did?" Breeze couldn't see who that was, they both looked the same unless they were actually infront of you.

"You betcha."

Raven popped onto the screen, with Cyborg. "You're alive? Why wouldn't you be?" Raven asked.

"Plane crashed."

"What?" Raven and Cyborg asked together.

"Well, the other half of the plane crashed. The top half."

"What?"

"It's okay, we'll explain it when everyone gets back. Breeze, how?"

Breeze tapped her nose.

"Alright, be that way. Enjoy your holiday, guys! See ya!"

"Wait, don't go!" Breeze pleaded.

"There's stuff we gotta deal with, I mean, really, we're in the middle of nowhere."

"Oh. See you later, then."

"Bye!"

Black Ice snapped the communicator shut for Blizzard. He smiled, satisfied with the click it made. While Blizzard put his communicator back, Icy moved over to help someone who was freaking out. "You alright?" He asked.

It was a lady, an old lady. Her hands were trembling, bless her. She let out a moan that wasn't really happy. Icy picked up a discarded jacked and wrapped it over her sholders. "Don't worry, you'll be back home before you know it. I'll look after you."

Blizzard walked past. "Two shoes," He muttered. Apparently he was suddenly feeling normal again. Oh well.

"If there's anything you need, I'll get it. You need any medication? You have any relatives or friends on this plane?" It didn't seem like she did. If she did, they weren't being very nice. Not that she'd be able to tell him the answers to any questions. He got comfortable. He was gonna sit here until she was feeling better.

Blizzard smiled when Icy turned back around. He was so pathetic, he'd put up with anything... He had to go get that checked out by a doctor or something. He could take it. He just wouldn't give it back.


	39. Chapter 39 Beauty is Found Everywhere

Terra heard the whole conversation on her communicator, but didn't open it. Tapi seemed mesmerised by how awesome it looked. "I know!" She agreed. "I love it too."

By now she had played quite a lot of the Timpani, but she wasn't getting bored of it. It was grand and when you played it, you got a sense of power running through you. You felt... Well... Powerful. Tapi seemed to get the same feeling. It came from deep down, and when you hit a note you could feel it, you felt like you wanted to just stand up, straight, and rule over something big. It was a strange feeling, but it was awesome. It was like being a God, in some ways. Controlling life, and energy, and power, energy just flowing through you, and the power building up inside... It was amazing. It was music.

It was getting dark, too. She didn't want to go, but she was tired, and Robin would be wondering where she was. "Tapi, I should be going back home now."

"You come tomorrow?" He asked. His grammar sucked, but he was awesome to be with, so Terra really didn't care. She wouldn't care anyway, unless the person was evil or something.

"Sure!" Terra shut the gate when she left.

When she got back, Robin was sitting on his softer bed with extra pillows waiting for her in his pyjamas. He looked really pathetic wearing pyjamas.

"You want to go to sleep already?"

"Yeah. I'm tired." He got under his super soft covers and put his head on his two pillows, and faced the other way, letting Terra get changed.

Terra grabbed her pyjamas and went in the bathroom. She wasn't going to get changed in the same room as Robin, no matter what way he faced.

* * *

Bumblebee was happy. Three days, and not a single crime had happened. Fabio had moved in, temporarily, he was sleeping on the sofa still, but it didn't really matter. He had proved himself to be ok. He wasn't as much of a jerk as he looked. He was actually quite funny, nice and stuff like that. He'd been playing video games with mas and menos for a few hours now. They should really take a break, so Bumblebee grabbed some pizza out the fridge and started to microwave it. Boys and videogames were like tics and cats. They'd only come off if you had super stregnth. Or, you could make a guy pizza or put a lighter near a tic. It usually worked.

Within seconds the boys could smell it cooking, even though it was still frozen. "Sit at the table, if you want to eat," Bumblebee said. Aqualad came out of nowhere and sat down at the table too. Speedy copied. After a couple of minutes, they were attacking the pizza and fighting themselves. Bumblebee managed to jack a slice, and leant against the kitchen counter. _Boys will be boys_, She thought to herself.

She tried to think of an idea to stop them going back onto the video games. Coming up with nothing, she just went up, to visit the roof. The sky was a mixture of colours between orange, pink and blue. The clouds complimented it all. It was lovely. She walked over to the edge, and dangled her legs over the side. It was like a painters cup of water, after the paintbrush had been dipped a couple of times. Bumblebee sung a song in her head, and tapped her fingers to the beat. It slowly got darker, and darker, until it reached a deep shade of blue. That was satisfying to watch.

* * *

It was only about half an hour before the lady stopped shaking (or at least, she wasn't shaking too much). She started talking. "Where's my husband?" She asked. "Where's my husband?"

Icy stood up, and looked about for an elderly guy. He saw one, actually, on the ground, sitting down on his jacket, smoking a pipe. Icy hopped off the side of the, um, structure, and asked who he was on the plane with. He said it was his wife, so Icy started to think of ways to get the man up to the woman, or vice versa. He didn't need help, apparently. He just stood up. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, she's wondering where you are. Up here." Icy pulled himself up easily. The man pulled himself up, too. His agility compared to his age was out of order. He was amazing. When he saw the lady, he ran right over. "Bertha!" He exclaimed.

The lady smiled. "It's great to see that you're okay!"

"Isn't that the girl that you let come into our shop about a week ago?" The man pointed at Icy.

"Oh, no, they look similar, but that's a boy, silly."

"No, no, I swear that's the girl. Breeze, was it?"

Icy stood forward. "Actually, I'm Icy. I'm Breeze's brother."

Bertha smiled. "Told you so." She poked her husband.

"Well, with my old age, you can never be right, can you?"

Bertha laughed. Icy joined in.

"Live long and prosper," Icy recited. Bertha and her husband looked happy together, like in an advert for some kind of old-person product. They looked perfect. Both of them showed matured beauty and, um, oldness? But they looked even better, together, smiling, their wrinkles popping up, making them look cuter. Somehow.

* * *

Raven had dropped half her icecream onto the ground. It was being wiped up, although she did get told to be careful next time.

"Sorry."

She walked out of the shop with Cyborg. "We have an entire day to waste. What do we do now?" She asked, licking her icecream. Mmm, sweet icecream. From Australia. Tasty. Beautiful.

* * *

((This whole chapter was written while I felt completely optimistic. As you may be able to tell. Because there is no violence. If you want more violence again, it is coming in the next chapter. If you don't, just say. There's also gonna be a disaster. If you are tired of my disasters that would probably not happen, just say. Otherwise, my story will turn back to normal.))


	40. Chapter 40 Skateboard

((If you really don't want to read 1,137 words purely about somebody building a skateboard, then just skip to the end notes.))

Breeze didn't get on the plane. She was feeling fine. She wanted to go find her skateboard.

"Hey, Beastboy?"

"Um... Yeah?"

"You remember ages ago when we were chasing that guy and he had our money?"

"Woah, woah, wait, that was your money?"

"Yeah, why?"

"'Cause we sent it to charity, because we thought it just belonged to the bank."

Breeze stopped talking for a moment. "That sucks."

"Sorry,"

"'S okay."

"Why?"

"Why... What?"

"Why did you bring it up?"

"Oh, right, because I wanted to use the money to go buy a skateboard."

"A skateboard?"

"I ride skateboards."

"You do?"

Breeze sighed. "If I didn't I wouldn't say it. Silly."

"Oh. Well, I guess I could use some money to pay for one. How much do they cost?"

"Um, it depends on if you want a pathetic one or not."

"Do you?"

Breeze shook her head.

"Well, then how much?"

"About £70. But that's for one that's been fully constructed. I want to build one."

"What? I'm not made of money!"

"Sorry! You offered," Breeze pointed out.

"Oh, yeah... Alright, I'll buy you one. I guess I owe you that for sending off your money to charity. How much money will it take to make a skateboard?"

"Eighty."

"Well, that isn't much more. Let's buy it!"

It didn't take long for Breeze to find a skateboarding shop. They had all passed it on the way here. There were lots of shoes at the entrance. Breeze skipped up to the guy at the counter. "Hey, I'm looking to make a skateboard, do you sell individual pieces?" It was pointless to ask, there were decks hung up all over the walls and bearings in boxes all over the counter.

"Yup, how much are you prepared to spend?"

"How much do you reckon I should? I think I can spend about eighty."

"Eighty five, and you can have some professional bearings."

"Alright, go for it."

Walking slowly into the shop, Beastboy was starting to get creeped out by how dark it was inside. He had no idea what Breeze was talking about. He pulled another five pounds from his pocket, and handed the lot to Breeze.

"Thanks Beastboy," Breeze smiled.

The guy at the counter pointed upwards. "What type of deck do you want?"

Breeze pointed to the wooden board at the bottom. It was flat in the middle, but it flicked up at the sides.

The guy nodded, then pulled over a box, stuffed with decks of that style. "Different stickers," He said. "Choose one."

Breeze picked them out one by one, passing flame stickers, graffiti stickers, and the odd indecent stickers, but eventually she found one with a multi coloured sticker, which had sparkles painted on, with a smiley face in the middle, surrounded by a load of japanese writing.

"That's so cool!" Breeze exclaimed when she saw it.

The guy put all the other decks back into the crate, and pulled up another box. "Trucks, springy or hard?"

"Um, do you have any metal that doesn't go brittle or stiff?"

"Ah. Yep, I sure do," he said, pulling out another box. "Do you want a deck that doesn't break easily? This one is pretty tough, but not when it gets cold. You want a different one?"

Breeze looked down at her deck. It was so awesome. "Do you have one like this?"

"...No, just some of the ones you've already seen."

"Oh."

"You switching?"

"Nah."

Beastboy shook her a little. "Breeze, did you not hear him? That one'll break!"

"Unless I stand on it at the right place. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"If you say so..."

"Well, do you want a springy one or a hard one?"

"Something in the middle. A little harder than springy."

"Alright." He pulled a few metal pipe type things out, and started pressing the spring with the palm of his hand. His muscles were huge, and you could see them move when he did that. He handed one out, found the other one that went with it, and handed that over too. Breeze picked up a few nuts and bolts (screwey things) and started putting the trucks on the deck. She put it on the floor and tried it out. "Perfect! Now we just need wheels."

The guy at the counter had already laid out all the different designs. "Squishy or not? This is the type most people prefer."

"Oh, yeah, I like these ones too." Breeze tried to press her nail into it. It made a tiny little markand didn't go in far.

"Now choose a design."

Breeze looked for one that would match what deck she had. Most of them were checkers and flames and glow in the dark style stuff with logos on. There was one set that was a smiley face. Breeze picked that one.

"And you want the proffesional bearings, don't you?"

"Yup!" Breeze picked them up when he held them out. She put them inside the wheel and put the wheel on the rest of the board. "Woohoo!"

Breeze high fived everyone and handed the guy at the counter the money. She was about to hug him, then realised she shouldn't. "See you later," she said, waving.

Beastboy knew that it was a pretty good skateboard, and looking around at some of the prices, he realised she'd got it pretty cheap. He noticed how she wasn't holding the wood. Perhaps she'd be okay with that skateboard. But she did need shoes. "Breeze, don't you think you need shoes? You know, just for that wood..."

"We ought to go get it glazed or something, to stop it breaking. Or I could freeze it."

"Isn't that how it snaps?"

"No, not if theres a lot of ice, holding it together. Trust me."

"...Alright..."

Breeze found a water fountain, and got Beastboy to hold down the tap while she tried to craft the ice around it. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she gave it her best. Eventually it worked.

((Breeze has a pretty awesome skateboard that will break easily. She's just frozen it so that it won't break. (-; ))


	41. Chapter 41 V for Very?

Raven was tired. All the kids running around her were making her feel exhausted. They had way too much energy.

Were Beastboy and Breeze still going to get the plane? She hoped not. Probably the same thing would happen. And they might not be as lucky. If they had decided to stay back home, where were they going? Back to Jump? Or were they going to go on holiday somewhere else in the country? It didn't really matter. She'd ask when she got back.

Cyborg suddenly ran ahead. Raven followed him. "Raven! Check it out! Theme park!" He shouted, when he stopped. He didn't even really stop properly, he just hit the barrier and then stood still.

Theme park. Great. Raven didn't like theme parks. That's all there was to say. "Yeah. Theme park."

"You want to go in?"

"Not really."

"Will you come in?"

"Sure."

"Alright!" Cyborg pulled a wad of money from nowhere and ran over to the guy at the turnstiles. "How much is it for two people?"

The guy at the turnstiles was smiling, looking really gay. "That'll be thirty dollars, sir,"

Cyborg pulled out thirty australian dollars. "Is that all?"

"Yup. Because in our community we think that you shouldn't have to pay a load of money for a good day out."

"Booyah! Let's go, Raven!" Raven got dragged through, and when they opened the wooden door, they didn't see what they expected to see. It was terrible. Everything was dully coloured and there was no other people there. Everything looked like it was about to fall in on itslef at any moment, especially the paragliders. They looked like they had already broken before a few times. Cyborg turned back through the door, only to see a bright red and white sign, saying that there was 'No Refunds!'

"Well, this isn't what it said on the poster," Cyborg said.

"Actually, it is," Ravenstated. "On the poster it said there were ice cream stalls, toy shops, big roller coasters and small roller coasters. It doesn't say anything about being colourful, pretty or safe."

"Oh, right. Well, seeing as we're here, we might as well make a start. Nobody's here, so we won't need to queue."

* * *

For Robin, the holiday was terrible and boring. The whole time he couldn't help but think about how guilty he was, subjecting all of his friends to pathetic places, then sending himself to here. He did try, but he didn't really try hard enough. The whole holiday was becoming so repetitive. Get up, go on a walk and think about anything, eat, go to the hotel and sleep. It was pretty boring.

For Terra, the holiday was great. It was still a little repetitive, but it was great fun. She spent all her waking hours with Tapi. He was still teaching her the Timpani. The Timpani was actually quite a challenge when it came to some tricks.

When the day came they had to leave, Robin had clearly lacked some sleep, and Terra was tapping her feet a lot. It hapened when you played drums for a long time with almost no breaks. Even if you didn't need to use your foot.

Customs was easier in New Zealand than it was back home. The journey was long, but they managed to survive.

When they got back home, they felt groggy. Neither of them had slept on the plane. They had eaten, but that had only made them feel worse.

* * *

Breeze wanted so much to try her Skateboard out, but it had started raining. "This sucks," She told Beastboy. THey went to the tower. There was a guy in there who didn't belong to the Titans or Titans East. "Who're you?" She asked.

He just stood there. "Um... I'm, ah... I can't remember."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Umm..."

"You're not kidding. Huh."

Beastboy moved forward. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, ummm... I know, I just forgot."

"What are you on? Seriously!"

"I've been drinking V. It's really nice, apparently."

Beastboy turned around to talk to Breeze, but she ran right past him. When Beastboy turned around again, she was hugging the guy. They both fell over, and the guy was frozen. "Well... Um..."

The next minute they were both unfrozen and laughing. (Animé PHYSICS!) Beastboy just had to join in.

Bumblebee turned up. She shook her head when she saw them all laughing.

The new guy fell out of the group. "Fabio!"

Breeze and Beastboy laughed even harder.

"That's my name!"

They eventually stopped laughing.

"It's about time," Bumblebee said. "Anyway. Do you remember why you wanted to speak with the Teen Titans? 'Cause here they are."

"I actually thought there was five of you. Did the others quit? Oh well. I'm here because I would like to give you your money from charity."

"Why are we getting money from a charity? Isn't that a bit backwards?"

"Nope. The truth is that the public thinks that you need to be given money for saving the city. Otherwise, you'd be bankrupt, right?"

"I don't remember getting anything from charity before."

"Just accept it, because seriously, you're running low on money."

"How do you know that? I didn't even know that!"

Fabio grinned.

"What? Thats a creepy smile, ummmmm..."

"I'm your stalker," He whispered and then burst out laughing.

Beastboy didn't start laughing, and Breeze just sat down. "Hey, I need to get a costume."

"Oh, can I tell you a story about this totally amazing costume? It was a sad story, but it's a cool costume. Once Robin wanted to talk to Slade face to face, so he dressed up as a villain in a suped-up costume and defeated us all. Well, it was a cool costume and now it's been stolen. It's like, red and black and the villain is called Red X."

"Quite cool,"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"No, but we all wanna know."

"Okay, then, do you know how often he does his villainy thing?"

"Well, actually, he doesn't go against us most of the time. He kinda helps us out."

"Cool, but, how often?"

"Whenever our lives are in danger, I suppose."

"Hm." Breeze paused. "...Fabio, if you came here to drop off some money, where is the money?"

Fabio sat down with them. "I can't remember."

"I don't think that V is good for you. Are you really from charity?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"The way you're dressed? Kinda scary-evil-biker-style?"

"Don't judge me by how I look."

"Oh, okay. Sorry. If you're from charity, isn't there some uniform you have to put on?"

"Nope."

"Alrighty then. How long have you been waiting for us for?"

"A few days?"

"Well, we left today and we got back today, so that's not possible..."

"Shh! Animé physics, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..."

"What is this? An interrogation for the charity guy? That's just mean."


	42. Chapter 42 Memory loss

A few days later everyone was back at the tower, without major incident. Fabio was still there, because he still hadn't found their money. The Titans were all in Robin's bedroom, discussing about whether he was allowed to stay until he found the money.

_If there even is any money,_ Icy thought skeptically. Fabio was most likely someone just trying to get close to the Titans. And jeez, these guys would believe anything... It would be their downfall in the future. It's not hard to think that someone dressed like an evil biker dude claiming to be from a charity, acting like a child, claiming to have lost his money is suspicious.

Robin thought that he would just have to trust him... For now... If he was a bad guy, he wouldn't come into the Tower and do something evil. There were eight of them and one of him. Unless he was pure powerful or something. Even if he was, they could probably take him.

"I think he should stay, for now, at least," Raven suggested. He came to the tower looking evil but really, you could tell that he was good. From the way he acted. She knew more than the rest of them that you shouldn't judge people from their looks. It was a pain in the neck, when somebody was judging you. In fact, Fabio was probably sitting outside wondering what they were saying.

"You're kidding, right?" Blizzard didn't want him to stay. "He's creepy, evil, and you can't be sure whether he's lying!"

"That's not all true. Sure, you cant tell if he's lying. But what would the difference be if he was dressed in a suit and less broad? You'd let him right in, am I right?" Raven grinned. She knew she'd got him.

"...Well, um..."

Breeze tipped her head to the side to see Blizzard, who was behind her, a little better. "She has got a point. He looks like he belongs in a motor bike show? I've met people like that before, and-"

"How come?"

"...It doesn't matter," She threw his question to the side. "Anyway, most of them are pretty good people."

Blizzard noticed there was something she wasn't going to tell him, but it didn't matter for now. They were talking about Fabio. "Most of them. Most of them is not the same as all of them."

"Usually if they want to do something bad like steal something someone has they break into a house. They're generally stupid like that. They wouldn't think to make friends and then make off with the stuff."

"Generally?"

"Seriously, wouldn't you be happier if I said they're all stupid? You're all stupid!"

"Hm. Is that why he's in a charity?"

"I dunno why that is. Personal reasons or pure stupidity." Breeze started laughing, but stopped almost straight away.

Beastboy coughed. "I'm with letting him stay until he finds the money."

Icy looked around. "You realise how pathetically stupid this is. You're letting a suspicious person stay in our house, and you believe that he brought money. Wait, wait, is that the reason you're letting him stay? You want him to pay us? We recovered a good few thousand pounds a month or two ago and you need more money?"

"It goes quite quickly when you go on holiday...?"

"Stupid." Icy muttered under his breath.

"I have a question," Blizzard said, leaning back on the bed, his hands linked behind his head. "How come he has to have all this discussion and you just let us right in?"

"Well, you don't want to go to an orphanage, you're orphans, and theres not really anywhere else you can go," Cyborg pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's only staying for a few nights. Surely you'd let him."

"Well... I guess."

"I don't really care. I'm just pointing out that it's a stupid move."

"I'm for it."

"Well, if you say so."

* * *

Fabio was actually playing video games when they walked in. "Can I stay?"

Robin walked around the sofa and sat next to him. "You can stay, until you find the money. Check only the rooms you have already been in, if I see that you are or have been in any rooms that you don't need to use, you're out."

"He doesn't mean that last part!" Breeze shouted from the other side of the room.

Robin turned to look at her and she stuck her toungue out. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Fabio.

"So, where did you come from?"

"I have memory loss..."

"Oh, right. Are you sure you're from a charity?"

"Actually, I'm not sure..." He smiled a little.

"Where were you before you came here?"

"Memory loss." He tried to stop himself from smiling more.

"You have got to be kidding."

"Yeah, I am. I come from a town a few miles away."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I'm not going back. There's more crime over there than there is here."


End file.
